


[司千]完美搭档

by Dragon_li



Category: dr.stone
Genre: Dr.STONE - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-01-16 04:56:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 24
Words: 86,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21265427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dragon_li/pseuds/Dragon_li
Summary: 补一下最近的。





	1. Chapter 1

文明社会衍化出了一切罪恶。  
恶之花自人类攀爬到食物链金字塔尖时便悄然种下，由此分化出阶级，道德与规则。  
土地被划分，人类被定出三五九等。  
处在社会最底层的人类，甚至连活着都要被人质疑，歧视恶意的目光肆无忌惮地游荡在他身上，继而迸发出一阵刺耳的哄笑。  
就连捡个毫无价值的贝壳，都要被人高高提起衣领，重重摔下。愤怒的吼声在他头顶如惊天之雷，他却发现人生是如此可笑。  
这样的社会，为什么还没被毁灭？  
假如，人类真的平等……  
假如，人生真的公平……  
耳旁的轰鸣声如螺旋一圈一圈将怒吼声抛之脑后。  
司睁开了眼睛。

这是司从石化状态苏醒的第三天，他承担了为千空他们捕食的任务。  
对于他能在原始社会一拳打死一头矫健的公狮子身体素质，捕食任务对司来说并不困难。  
而在捕食后，空闲之外，将一些不该存活在世上的石头人打碎，便是司难得的乐趣。

司从草垫上坐起，外面的天还黑着，周围只有一些昆虫的叫声。  
他敛下眼睛，目光快速地锁定在正背对着他熟睡的千空。  
司悄悄凑近了他。  
从司的角度看来，千空的体型十分瘦弱，精致的侧脸在他熟睡时显得格外乖巧安静。  
这样的千空，只要司想，他完全可以在瞬间杀了千空。  
他注意到千空的脖子似乎不是很舒服，如果有那么一天的话，司也许可以为他解除掉这个痛苦。  
只需要一秒。

昨天下午在沙滩下的对话让司意识到他和千空是完全不同类型的人，他们的理念相悖，因此也容不下对方的存在。  
但千空无疑是他在原始社会发展时极大的助力，对方甚至能够研制出使石人复活的原液，做出简易的肥皂与兵器。  
如果千空能留在司的身边帮助他的话，司相信他们一定可以建造出一个世人心中完美的乌托邦。  
只是……  
可惜，他们本可以成为最好的朋友的。  
一个司在这场灾难没有发生前，他最渴望的朋友。

就在司沉思之时，被大树的大腿压住身躯的千空皱起眉头，闭着眼睛翻了个身摆脱大树的束缚，正脸面对着司继续熟睡。  
司眨了眨眼睛，他俊美的脸庞浮现一丝波动，饶有趣味地盯着熟睡的千空打量。  
一缕淡绿色的发丝垂在千空的脸颊上，将他本有些锐利的脸修饰柔和。  
他看起来格外的弱小，仅从外表看来，司无法想象在这样瘦削的身躯下，有着一个极为聪慧的大脑，奉行着科学的一切准则。  
千空精致的鼻子下方，是透着玫瑰色的嘴唇，洁白的牙齿隐藏在微张的嘴巴里面，而那粉软的舌头，也一并躲藏在嘴巴里。  
司快速将目光从千空身上移开了。  
千空本和女孩子搭不上任何关系，但奇怪的是，在这个夜晚，他居然意外挑逗起了司的情 | 欲。  
这可能和司在内心深处，想将千空牢牢掌握在手心有些许关系。  
因为无论从哪方面看，他和千空都很‘般配’啊。他的武力加上千空的智力，在这个原始社会称王简直手到擒来。  
那么，有没有这种可能呢？  
如果能够利用肉 | 欲将千空留在他身边，一起创造一个他心目中的平等社会。  
那么，司乐意至极。

幽冷的月光下，司俊美的脸庞阴暗不明。  
他意味深长地看着熟睡的千空，嘴角勾起一个淡淡的弧度。

——

千空醒来的时候已经是早上七点半了，大树还没醒，在地铺上睡得四仰八叉。  
他起身出门，狮子王司正迎面走来，手里提着已经被扭断脖子的野兔。  
见到睡意还略有朦胧的千空，司微微一笑，“嗯，刚狩猎到食物，可以做早饭了。”  
“噢，辛苦了。”千空打了个哈欠，打算从司手里接过兔子。就在刚刚触碰到兔子颈毛时，手腕突然被司握住了。  
男人灼热的体温几乎是在瞬间向千空袭来，千空皱眉，手试图挣扎，却在力量的悬殊下无能为力。  
“你……”想干什么？话还未完全脱口，手腕忽然一松。  
千空一怔，望向狮子王司，对方俊美的脸庞没有丝毫波动。  
司微微笑着，看起来没有丝毫异常，“嗯。千空的手腕，果然很细呢，像女孩子一样。”  
……莫名其妙。  
千空并没有被他的话冒犯到，他虽然不觉得生气，却察觉到狮子王司有哪里不对劲。  
他捏着断了脖子的兔子脖颈，转身往前走了两步，停下脚步。  
转头去看时，狮子王司正站在原地，低头看着自己刚刚握过千空的手。察觉到千空在看他，司抬头歪了歪头，微笑道：“千空，有什么事吗？”  
“狮子王司，你——”这家伙，绝对有什么不对劲。难道是因为昨天的谈话，准备除掉他了？  
“叫我司就好，我们已经是朋友了不是吗？”  
“……司。”朋友？这家伙，到底在想些什么？  
千空眯起眼睛，内心不禁狐疑起来。  
对于他这种智力型人群，正因为在这种力量决定一切的原始社会，他必须更加动用起大脑，将一切可能性规划出来，才有可能在原始社会夺得一席之地。  
看来更换住所的计划，要加快进行了……

简单吃过这份几乎没有什么味道的兔肉后，千空和大树开始趁狮子王司不在制作起复活液，打算复活大树心爱的女人小川杠。  
以及秘密武器——贝壳的第四个用途，火药。  
这些准备当然不可能在一个下午就做好，千空打算一周后就带着大树和小川杠跑路。  
在做足一切准备之前，千空不打算告诉大树。对方过于耿直的性格容易被狮子王司那个狡猾的家伙看出问题，假如被对方发现，后果不堪想象。

但意外的事情还是发生了。  
狮子王司向千空邀请一同前去捕猎。  
“不会让你受伤的，嗯，我保证。”狮子王司笑起来人畜无害。  
千空感到脖颈微微发冷，这是身体对千空发出的警告。但千空略微思索，还是答应了狮子王司。  
在脸皮尚未撕破之前，千空认为狮子王杀他的可能性处于可控范围内，千空对于自身的战略价值还是颇有自信的。  
眼前只能走一步看一步了，至于大树……  
千空扫过大树，对方正失望地表示他也想去一起参与捕猎。  
这个笨蛋……千空在心里叹了口气。

下午的森林已经有了危险的征兆，夕阳接近尾声，天空的茜色正在逐步被黑夜吞噬。  
相比于狮子王司，千空那点实力实在不够看。  
为了不让自己一个不注意丧命在野兽口中，千空紧紧跟在狮子王司身后。  
两人一言不发地往森林深处走着，狮子王司手里握着矛，极佳的动态视力让他能够在瞬间发现微小的动作。  
静谧的气氛里，司突然开口：“你想吃什么？”  
“什么？”  
“早上吃的兔子，中午吃的鱼。晚上换口味的话，你想吃些什么？”  
“……什么都可以。”  
“野猪？老虎？鹿？”  
“大型动物很难处理，小型的吧。我记得附近有野鸡出没。”千空虽然感到莫名其妙，但还是给出了建议。  
话说回来老虎是什么选项？暗地里威胁他的意思吗？  
“我知道了。”  
高大的树木几乎将阳光彻底隔绝开，幽暗的视线下，千空并不能看清司脸上的表情。  
然而，几乎在司说完最后一句话没多久，司忽然停下了脚步。  
“在这里等着我。”  
留下这句话后，司在瞬间就从千空身边离开，带起了一阵细微的风。  
千空扫过司蓄力时留下的脚印，不由得为他的逃跑计划担忧了起来。  
在狮子王司这种恐怖的实力下，他真的能够带着大树和小川顺利逃离出狮子王司的身边吗？  
看来，要准备更多东西了。

在原地百无聊赖地等待着，千空靠在树上小憩。  
然而像是不能让他闲着似的，千空察觉到周围的灌木丛有异样的响动。警惕心刚刚升起，千空就看到一个敦厚矮小的身影正如同小炮弹一样朝他横冲过来。  
是野猪！  
假如被这畜生撞到，他可真是一命呜呼了。  
全身的肌肉力量被调动起来，千空深吸了一口气。在野猪撞向他的最后一刻——终于爬到了树上。  
好险……千空松了口气。  
然而未能将猎物撞死的野猪显然十分生气，它一次又一次大力撞向千空爬的树，试图将猎物甩下去。  
千空紧紧抱着树身，大腿肌肤和粗糙的树干摩擦，将他大腿内柔嫩的肌肤磨得一片火辣，千空毫不怀疑那里已经开始渗出血丝。  
树干不停地震动，正当千空计算着这棵树还能坚持多久时，动静忽然停了。  
他低头，只见狮子王司左手提着血淋淋的野鸡，右手将矛刺穿野猪的鬃毛直穿脖颈，矛收回来时，野猪的脖子上留下一个血淋淋的大洞。  
司面无表情地甩掉矛上的血迹，不曾把视线留给野猪的尸体。他抬头看向正怔然的千空，歪着头笑了笑。  
“没事了。”  
司将矛扔到地上，双手抬起向千空伸开，温柔道：“跳下来，我接住你。”  
“不用了，谢——”还未完全说出口，神经已经放松以至于身体骤然无力的千空从树上掉下来。  
本能使千空闭紧眼睛，预料到的疼痛并没有到来，他反而掉入一个温热的怀抱里，被人紧紧抱着。  
背部被人温柔地拍着抚慰着，千空听到司温柔的嗓音。  
“千空，别怕，嗯，有我在。”

……

意外猎到的野猪显然是意外之喜，千空的背后已经被冷汗完全湿透。  
他向狮子王司道谢，对方表示没有关系。  
然而当收拾好猎物，准备向住所返回时，却有了难题。  
先前爬树时，大腿内侧大块的皮被磨破，以至于千空如何走路成了一个难题。  
很疼。

千空并未告诉司他受伤了，然而当他开始一瘸一拐地跟着司往回走时，自然而然便暴露了。  
“腿受伤了吗？”司皱眉，将扛着的猎物尸体仍在地上。  
没等千空反应过来，他便被司压着坐了下来，遮身的简陋衣裙也被撩到了大腿根部。  
身下的春光一览无余，司一怔，瞳色渐渐深了下来。  
“……”虽然同是男性，千空却对司的眼光产生了明显不适。他压下恶寒，想要将衣物撤下来遮住伤口，但被司握住手腕制止了动作。  
“我来帮你消毒。”司说。  
“不用了——喂！唔……”  
拒绝的意思明明已经表达出来，狮子王司却以及毫不犹疑地低下头。紧接着，柔软、湿润的舌头便带着火热的温度，舔向了千空的大腿根部。  
他双手分别盖着千空的膝盖，将对方的双腿打开，迎接着司的舔弄疗伤。  
“恕我直言……口水消毒起到的作用微乎其微，少量的唾液淀粉酶不会让伤口有任何好转。而且……很疼……”  
无视尴尬的身体部位被人舔弄，千空给出科学的建议。但狮子王司并没有采纳他的建议，被按着的大腿丝毫无法动弹。  
千空的怒火渐渐上来，他跟狮子王司的关系实在无法算得上亲密。这样的举动即使出于好心，然而连放抗也无法做到，这让一向将事情出于可控范围内的千空十分不爽。  
更何况……周围还有那么多石像。这样尴尬的情况，虽然心里清楚那些石像并没有意识，但一旦想到这群石像在往后能够被一一复活，千空不由得头皮发麻。  
破皮的伤口在狮子王司滚热的舌头下不断舔弄，意外的，疼痛感居然轻微地减弱了，火辣感也没有之前那么强烈了。  
私密处被狮子王司的鼻尖若有似无地擦过，撩拨一片颤栗，年轻气盛的身体克制不住这样的挑逗，阴茎一点点的觉醒抬头，羞耻感幻化成薄红染上千空的脸颊。  
“啊，嗯，千空这样也会有反应吗？”察觉到千空身体的异样不止是千空自己，狮子王司也发现了。  
他低沉着嗓音，笑容带着调侃，“真是敏感的身体呢。”  
不对，有什么不对。  
千空将狮子王司的头推离他的大腿根，对于自己半耸立的阴茎视而不见，忍着羞耻道：“好了吧？”  
“唔……本来是好了，不过现在……嗯……”

狮子王司骤然将千空压在身下，月亮悄然出来，幽冷的月光找映在司浓密的长发上，照映出巨大的身影将千空笼罩在阴影下。  
司的攻势来的猝不及防，他左手一把握住千空的两只手，将其压在树干上。两腿压制住千空的膝盖，将千空的隐秘部位大摇大摆暴露在空气中。  
司弯腰，灼热的呼吸吐在千空的阴茎上，令小东西颤颤巍巍地站了起来，龟头顶部的小孔承受不住刺激吐出一点前列腺液，将阴茎表面弄的油光发亮。  
千空从未发觉自己的身体这样敏感，当司用右手握着他的阴茎根部，用柔软的舌头灵活的在他龟头打圈。  
千空的腹部骤然一紧，双腿乃至身躯止不住地发抖。  
他收紧喉咙，抑制不住的沙哑：“你在干什么……停下……司……”  
“取悦你，”司微笑道，“让你舒服。”  
他上下滑动，让阴茎处于快速地摩擦之中。  
在这样的境况下，司也难得吐露出了一些真话。

“按照正常的情况，事情的走向该发展到了哪一步呢？”千空的马眼被司恶意地用舌头顶弄了一下，快感在身体里四处攀爬，他呼吸乱了起来。  
“什么……意思？”  
“正如那天我们的谈话，我们的理念是不同的，千空。  
“我能察觉到你在预谋些什么。  
“逃开我？或者……杀了我？  
“我是你和大树能够活到现在的依靠，却又是将毒牙抵在你脆弱的脖颈处的野兽。  
“你害怕……不……忌惮我的实力。  
“同样的，我也忌惮着你，千空。  
“但我忽然，嗯，忽然想到一个绝佳的方法。  
“一个可以，将你我完美连接在一起，成为完美搭档，却又不止于此的方法。”  
司的话止步于此，却在千空心里卷起惊涛瀚浪。  
这家伙是想……可恶……  
“我可不是女人。”千空的目光渐渐冷了下来，却又在阴茎被司的口腔包裹时瞳孔骤立。  
柔软的、火热的口腔，包裹着千空的阴茎，仿佛让他在瞬间便置入天堂。对于千空这种将身心全部投入到科学之中的无趣家伙，爱欲的冲击对他显然是意料之外的激烈。  
“为什么要将自己定义成女人呢？千空。成为我的人，为我所用，又可以将我拥有。”  
“这样的方式，还不够你喜欢吗？千空。”

狮子王司显然是竭尽所能地去取悦千空，他能感受到千空身体的抖动，苍白色的大腿在剧烈的刺激下腾起潮红。  
就连千空的猩红色的眼瞳也从锐利，渐渐被迷茫情欲侵蚀，变得湿润温顺了。  
“你这混蛋……呃……”  
在狮子王司的恶意挑拨，喉咙收紧吸吮着龟头的小孔时，千空还是控制不住地射了出来。  
白色的精液射在司的口腔里，司眼里闪过笑意。  
他张开嘴，伸出舌头。白色的精液受重力影响，顺着舌头向下流。肉色的舌头在精液的覆盖下几乎失去了它原本的颜色。  
司的容貌俊美，又是如此妖异，在月光下，像是索人性命、将人榨干的爱欲申明厄洛斯。  
千空瘫软在地上，他压下嘴角，总算清楚他不喜欢司的原因了。  
他本身便是掌控欲强的人，然而司的出现，让一切都失控了。

“臣服于我，成为我的人，如何？”司咬住千空的耳朵，轻声道。  
和千空四目相对时，司微笑了起来。  
“不着急，我们还有以后。”  
“你离不开我的，千空。”

END.


	2. [司千]完美搭档2

*剧情微做调整，删去大树和司对峙的那一段，总感觉剧情太憨。  
*这一章走动漫剧情，但会有转折，写的很流水账，请见谅  
*ooc

[臣服于我，成为我的人，如何？]  
[你离不开我的，千空。]

狮子王司的话语如同梦魇一样紧紧束缚在石神千空身上，猛然惊醒时，他额头冒出细汗，身体被冷风吹拂时控制不住地痉挛。  
“千空，你没事吧？”大树紧张地问。  
一向睡的像头死猪一样的大树，迫于这几天石神千空和狮子王司之间的诡异气氛，也开始敏感起来。  
他看向石神千空，对方俊秀的容貌上是惊疑不定的神情，脆弱精致的锁骨因惊醒时衣物的滑落暴露出来。  
听到大树的关心，石神千空皱了下眉头，他环绕四周，发现狮子王司并不在，神情稍稍松懈。  
“我没事。”

“狮子王司呢？”石神千空问。  
“他去狩猎了。”大树说。  
石神千空站起来，把衣服摆正后从屋子里出来。  
清晨的阳光温暖却并不刺眼，蓝天白云晕出淡金色。  
石神千空眼睛微沉，嘴角却勾起。  
“喂大树，出来干活了。”  
“你不是想要复活你的杠吗？”  
逃跑的计划事不宜迟，马上要提上日程，赶快出发。  
他石神千空绝不会屈服于狮子王司，成为对方手里的棋子。

——

在他狩猎的时候，石神千空会做些什么呢？  
司捏着动物尸体的脖颈向来时的路走着，血滴在行走的路上。  
血腥的味道盘旋在他鼻尖时，他的心情更加愉悦了。  
这种可以依靠自己的力量，来创造未来世界的感觉，实在过于美妙。

千空是不是还在谋划着从他身旁逃走？  
他太弱了，逃不掉的。

不过，眼下…  
司扫过丛林里密密麻麻的石像，那些年轻、身体充满蓬勃朝气的男女。  
这些人是他创立新世界的基础。  
他需要从千空那里得到复活液的配方。  
只有这样，他的宏大蓝图才能踏出第一步。

……

狮子王司回来的时候便听到大木大树兴奋大叫的声音。  
“可以吗千空？可以复活杠了吗？”  
“啊。”  
“太好了，那我们现在就去吧！”  
“等等啊大树，我们还缺一点材料啊。”  
“山洞那边的材料，你去取好了。”  
“没问题！！我马上过去！！”

……复活液？  
好巧啊。  
巧到他刚想要什么，千空就会把东西送到他身边了。

“那么，我来帮忙吧。”  
司轻松拦住了气势汹汹的大树，微笑着对千空说。  
“嗯，复活液材料所在的山洞，在哪里呢？”

……啊，上钩了。  
石神千空勾起嘴角。

“咔——”  
是石头碎裂的声音。  
跨越3700年的漫长时间，小川杠和大木大树终于再次重逢了。

没兴趣看两人久别重逢的喜悦和大树扭捏的姿态。  
在两人终于过去了兴奋劲之后，石神千空有些焦躁地扫过还未有人影出现的丛林，定了定神，冷静说出起他们之后的计划。  
是大树小川杠他们两人一起逃离司，在不为人知的地方生活。  
又或者和他一起从长计议，往后阻止杀人犯一般的司继续犯罪。

大树的选择理所当然是后者。  
在他们叽叽喳喳讨论的时候，另一边的狮子王司已经知道了复活液的配方材料之一。  
他手指沾了些瓶子里的液体，放到鼻尖轻嗅。  
“硝酸…吗？原来如此。”  
能做出复活液的千空，真是聪明的让人恐怖啊。  
他真的是，越来越，越来越喜欢他了。

“事不宜迟，赶快离开这里。”  
石神千空没让两人有太多的准备，实际上，只要能够跨越200万年做出贝壳的第四个用途——火药  
就算是灵长类中最强的男人，狮子王司，他们也毫不畏惧。

追逐，逃亡。  
当狮子王司发现屋子里只剩下被打碎的土瓦罐时，他低头嗤嗤笑了起来。  
嗯，果然千空这点，也很可爱呢。  
不过，假如他们要对付他的话。  
“嗯，不能让千空做出科学武器呢。”  
只有把千空牢牢把握在手心，他的蓝图才能更加、更加的庞大。

他看着脚印杂乱不堪的地面，只用了简短的时间，便立刻确定了对方逃亡的路线。  
逃吧，千空，逃得越远，越以为自己接近胜利时——  
那时的捕获，才能让你更加绝望啊。

——

“呐千空，我说，那天你和司两个人一起去森林捕猎的时候，是不是发生了什么事情?”逃亡的路上，大树问千空。  
他们此刻行走在静谧的森林之中，每隔一阵子，千空都要确认狮子王司是否追了过来，并定时更换路线。  
这会儿又到了观察的时候，千空的神经正处于高度戒备之中。冷不防被人这么一问，他愣了一下，思绪快速回到那个夜晚。  
那个对于千空来说，耻辱与快|感并存的夜晚。  
他甚至回忆起了，当司用嘴帮他口时，他没能忍住快|感射进了对方的喉咙里。  
他清楚地记得对方有意识地吞咽了一部分浊液，更多的则被对方色|情地伸出舌头，顺着舌头滴落到了地上。  
而浓白色的液体几乎将舌苔本来的颜色覆盖，司将舌头收了回去，喉结滚动，将剩下的咽了进去。  
对方在那之后微微笑了起来，“我很高兴，你的味道很甜，千空。”

石神千空不能理解对方说出这句话时依据的是那些科学资料，从他所获得的知识来说，精||液无疑是带有特殊腥味的，是精氨氧化后散发出来的味道。  
毫无疑问，这不是什么令人心生愉悦的味道。  
但狮子王司，他的表现…就像是这东西是什么无上的美味一样。  
在令石神千空不适的同时，又有一些困惑。  
所以，真的和这家伙处不来啊。

“千空？”见千空在发神，大树又问了一遍。  
石神千空很快回过神，他暗红色的眼睛扫过周围环境，脸上没有多余的表情。  
“不，没发生什么。我腿受伤了，他把我背回去，仅此而已。”  
“真的是这样吗？因为千空那天你的表情很不对劲啊？”  
“……只是当时太疼了而已。”

千空没有让大树在这个问题上过于纠结，他随口给对方安排了个任务，让对方将精力专注于保护杠身上。  
森林很快到了尽头，一直被覆盖的天空终于重新展露。  
月光温柔地洒落在他们身上，没有温度，但好在这微弱的光芒为他们带了希望。  
箱根，眼前的温泉，便是硫磺的产生地。  
这样一来，硝酸钾、硫磺、木炭粉末便全部集齐。  
火药，属于人类文明的重要武器，就要在这荒蛮之地重现了。

但意料之外的事情还是发生了。  
由于火药的即将出世，千空过于高兴。  
这种不会再受制于人的愉悦感最终导致了他的盲目自信，因此没有正确审视温泉旁石头的成分。  
尽管在这之前，小川杠还提醒过他和大树可能会有危险。  
过于自信，盲目自大。  
他们白忙活了一场。  
堆积数量过于庞大的火药在几乎在同一瞬间爆炸，在幸运躲过伤害的同时，爆炸声所带来的连锁反应也如约而至。  
他们的位置暴露了。

“啧。”石神千空微微眯眼。  
大脑在一瞬间快速运转，但所能得到的答案只有一个。  
即使再怎么即使扑灭火药爆炸后带来的狼烟，狮子王司一定已经确定了他们所在的位置。  
眼下他们唯一能做的，只有尽快离开这里。  
但是，这样的躲猫猫游戏再怎么玩下去，累死的也只有被当做猎物的老鼠啊。

不过，意料之外的事情又再次发生了。  
小川杠像是看到了什么不可置信的东西，她张了张嘴，指向了不远处的森林。  
“那、那里——”  
石神千空顺着她手指的方向往前看去，暗红色的眼眸骤缩。  
是烟。  
有人在向他们发出信号。  
在这个、本不该有除了他们存在的地方，还有其他人活着。  
……这是不是说明，本已成为死局的棋盘，再次发生了逆转。

“千空，我们怎么办？”大树和小川杠紧张地看着石神千空。  
在这种情况下，唯一能给出建议的只有石神千空了。  
石神千空抿唇，他望了一眼远处升起的狼烟，快速地做出了判断。  
“事不宜迟，往那里赶。”  
“狮子王司很快就会追上我们，现在灭烟也无事于补。”  
他们必须要尽快转移地点。  
就算找不到那个升起狼烟的神秘家伙，也要必须逃离狮子王司的狩猎范围——

“哦呀，没听错的话，嗯，千空你们是要到哪里去呢？”磁性沉稳的声音猝不及防地在石神千空背后响起。  
背后冒出冷汗的同时，石神千空快速转过头。  
他看到了一脸笑意的狮子王司。  
他估算错了。  
狮子王司，这个男人身体蕴藏的爆发力和惊人的体能，让本该完美的计划步步皆错。  
石神千空攥紧了拳头。

“你想怎么样啊?狮子王司？”石神千空说。  
他注意到狮子王司手里握着木矛，虽然那东西看起来毫不起眼，但石神千空比谁都清楚这件东西在狮子王司手里的威力。  
就像那天，对方轻而易举地用木矛贯穿野猪的脖颈。  
木矛抽出来时那血淋淋的洞口，现在想来，似乎是在预示着石神千空的命运。

“……呵，你觉得我会做些什么呢？千空。”狮子王司意味深长地看着他。  
他在石神千空身上短暂停留了几秒后，看向了千空身后的那两个人。  
大木大树和一个……陌生的美丽女性。  
“嗯…看来在我不在的时候，千空你和大树已经复活了这位大树念念不忘的小姐呢。”  
话落，大木大树敌视地看着狮子王司，往前站了一步挡住小川杠的身体。  
狮子王司轻笑了一声，他对大木大树和小川杠完全不感兴趣。  
现在他的眼里只有一个人，那就是石神千空。

“是啊，毕竟只能挑你不在的时候才好复活人啊。”石神千空淡淡回应。  
“说到这里，千空啊，嗯，我思来想去，果然还是非常想要复活液的配方呢。”狮子王司微微歪头，温柔的嗓音带着不容置疑的话语。  
“你能告诉我吗?千空。”  
石神千空没有回答他。

温泉山飘着淡淡的雾气，方才爆炸产生的硝烟味也十分呛人。  
黑色的浓烟向天空飘着，试图发出求救讯号。  
但这一切都于事无补。  
狮子王司说：“如果千空你不告诉我的话，那么……”  
“让我去死是吗？”石神千空接过他的话，表情没有波动，“那就来试试看，你不如猜猜看我的火药还剩下多少。”  
“虽然杀不了你，但自保还是绰绰有余的。”

“呵……你想多了，千空。”  
雾气的遮掩下，狮子王司的脸愈发俊美妖异。  
他轻声道：“我可舍不得杀你啊，千空。”  
狮子王司并没有被石神千空的话搅乱思绪，他所拥有的不只是超乎常人的身体能力，头脑的优越性也是狮子王司的一部分优点。  
实际上，在他看来，石神千空现在所做的一切已经是强弩之弓了。  
“我不舍得杀你，可我舍得杀别人。”  
几乎是在一瞬间，快到石神千空来不及反应，狮子王司就已经越过他来到了大树的旁边。  
他单手捏住大木大树的脖颈，动作轻松地向上一提，大木大树的脸色便已经开始发红发紫，奋力挣扎起来。  
“不如就从大树开始吧。你说呢，千空？”

这家伙，怎么做到的？  
他还是人吗？  
大树的战斗力已经是难得一见的了，可在狮子王司的实力对比下，对方弱的像个刚出生的小牛犊。  
石神千空眼瞳骤立，他沉着脸盯着狮子王司，一言不发。

“大、大树！！”小川杠着急上前，却被狮子王司用木矛对准了头颅。  
“别靠近我，这位小姐。”狮子王司说，“不然我可不保证一会儿会不会一不小心把你的头戳穿。”  
他残忍得像是可以肆意收割人们性命的死神一般，实际上他也那样做了。  
随着时间的流逝，大树已经渐渐使不上力气了。  
他的腿往下悬空抽搐了两下，眼看着就要不行了。

“我告诉你，你放开大树。”石神千空沉着脸。  
他不可能看着大树去死，对方是同他一起长大，除他养父外关系最亲近的朋友。  
看到狮子王司优雅从容地放开禁锢大树的手，石神千空才开口。  
“所谓复活液啊，很简单，就是硝酸和酒精的混合液体。”  
“百分之三十的硝酸和百分之七十的酒精混合在一起，就是这样。”  
实际上就连石神千空也没想到复活液的配方会这么简单。  
百分之一百亿的简单。  
“就是这些了，”石神千空说，“你可以放我们离开了。”

“硝酸和酒精的混合体吗？原来如此。”狮子王司道。  
他看着千空，眨了眨眼睛，说：“但我似乎没有说过要放千空你们离开的话。”  
石神千空嗤笑，“喂，我们对你来说已经毫无用处了吧？像我们这样的人，你想复活多少都行。”  
“你是这样想的吗？”狮子王司困扰地皱起眉头，“可我没打算放千空你离开。”  
“不过他们，”狮子王司意有所指地看向一脸愤懑的大树两人，弯了弯嘴角，“我可以放他们离开。”  
正如千空所说的，这种劳动力，他想要多少都可以。

气得一脸通红的大树想要冲上前打他，却被小川杠奋力阻止下来。  
“你这混蛋家伙!!”  
“如果没有其他事情的话，大树你们可以离开了。”狮子王司侧过头，微微一笑。  
“嗯，最好去到我看不到你们的地方。”  
“不要小瞧我了啊混蛋！你也太目中无人了一些吧！”大树愤怒地瞪向狮子王司，脖子上的青筋凸起。  
“大树。”石神千空说，“够了。”

石神千空走到大树身旁，他在对方耳边轻声说了许久。  
等对方的神情渐渐平静下来后，石神千空看向小川杠，“好好照顾大树。”  
“请你放心！我会的！”小川杠几乎在同一时间回答了他。  
千空眼中浮起淡淡笑意，随即他收敛笑意，一言不发地走向了狮子王司的身边。  
把狮子王司试图浅他的手拍掉，石神千空表情冷漠。  
“喂，可以走了吧？”  
“当然。”

没有和大树还有小川杠道别，石神千空就这样近乎沉默地跟在狮子王司身后。  
事实上，能够跟紧狮子王司，对千空来说已经非常不容易了。  
他的体力早在这一天的逃亡中消耗殆尽，明明只是普通的走路，石神千空却已经开始喘气。  
他的呼吸声很重，狮子王司没理由听不见。  
但狮子王司并没有向千空伸以援手，他在等对方请求他。  
当然，司并不觉得千空会开口请求。  
对方是一个自傲到自负的男人，在’敌人’面前石神千空根本做不到求饶。  
他们就这样僵持地走着。

按着这个速度，司认为他们恐怕要走到明天早上。  
司已经尽量放慢了脚步，但千空愈发粗重、急促地呼吸声让他意识到对方已经到了极限。  
狮子王司不由想到了那一夜石神千空的模样。  
在为千空口的时候，对方未经人事的身体也如现在一般，浑身潮红，眼神无法聚焦。  
他被迫抬起头时，伸长的脖子上布满了情动的汗珠。  
司甚至听到了他发出的气音，弱小，可怜。  
带着草食动物常有的无辜姿态，引诱肉食动物放慢节奏，转移目光。  
但肉食动物不会让到嘴的鸭子飞了，他们只会蓄意待发，等着降临在草食动物身上的致命一击——  
正如狮子王司和石神千空那般。

狮子王司滚动喉咙，将身体升起的那点燥热抚平。  
他清楚自己心软了。  
一旦想到那也千空的可口模样，司就不忍心让千空这样气喘吁吁地挪着脚步跟在他后面。  
他顿住脚步，石神千空便也停下了脚步。  
“干什么？”石神千空问他。  
狮子王司注意到千空发问的时候，刻意调整了自己的呼吸，像是不想在司面前露出弱势的一面。  
他望着千空，微微笑着，“嗯，你太慢了，千空。”  
“这样走下去的话，即使走到明天早上也到不了家哦。”  
司刻意加重了‘家’这个字。  
他蹲下身体，宽阔的脊背背对着千空，在千空警惕的目光下缓缓道：“快上来，我们要趁野兽出没前尽快回到家里。”  
“你不想在重新经历那晚的时间，对吧？”

“……”  
石神千空最终趴在了狮子王司的背上，这已经不是对方第一次背他了。  
然而狮子王司并没有向上一次那样戏弄千空。  
他只是很普通地背着千空，飞快地向来时的路跑着。  
明明速度很快，趴在狮子王司身上的千空并不觉得很晃。  
相反，对方的身体很稳，也很温暖。  
温暖到千空很快便因为过于疲惫在他背上睡了过去。  
一直到到达目的地，千空也没醒来。  
他似乎并不觉得狮子王司会对他做出什么事来，哪怕上一次对方的手段十分恶劣。

司将千空抱回了房间里，让对方躺到了简易的床铺上。  
然后他也躺到了千空的身边。  
千空在熟睡时，眉目间的精致便毫无阻拦地凸显出来。  
那种让人不禁小心翼翼的脆弱感便也顺势而出，看的狮子王司发怔。  
这种脆弱感让司想到了他的妹妹。  
那个被现代人类社会所抛弃的，他最深爱的妹妹。  
狮子王司回过神，他低头，千空仍毫无察觉地呼呼大睡着。  
他勾起唇角，鼻尖凑近千空，而后——  
黑暗的夜晚里，他碰到了异常柔软的存在。

TBC.


	3. [司千]完美搭档3

狮子王司的动作停顿在那里，很久之后，他缓慢地移开了。  
这种感觉很奇怪，他想。  
明明更过分的事情也不是没有做过，但就是在这个安静的夜里，一个悄悄的吻，猝不及防地让他心底某些坚硬的地方被触动了。  
他看着熟睡的石神千空，黑夜里那双狭长的眼睛，在某一时刻竟微微发着亮光。

——

石神千空是被浑身的酸疼难受醒的。  
昨日超负荷的运动显然给他的身体带来了不小的负担，他从床铺上起来时甚至一个没站稳趔趄坐了下来。  
他表情发懵，凌乱的头发衬得他难得有些可爱，但随后石神千空反应过来，不爽地眯着眼睛’嘁’了一声。  
这种对自己身体过于孱弱而不爽的情绪，在看到狮子王司轻松地背着几座石像回来后上升到极点。  
千空并未发泄自己的情绪，他眼光扫过那几座面目狰狞的石像，眉毛挑起。  
“怎么？狮子王司，这就是你需要的……年轻人吗？”他刻意在’年轻人’上加重了语气，以此令狮子王司能轻易得知晓他在嘲讽自己。  
狮子王司并没有生气，他表情温和，“他们虽然面容成熟，但确实是一群年轻人，并且身体强壮，是适合建立社会初期需要的人才。”  
“啊，所以他们就是工具人来着。”  
“千空你这么认为，嗯，倒也没有错。”  
“啧。”  
石神千空早就看出了狮子王司满口仁义道德下的虚伪，但他没有想到对方会承认的这么爽快，狮子王司倒也没把他当外人看。  
“我今早去采集了一些硝酸，用千空你留下的材料做出了一些复活液，余量恰好能将这几个人复活。”  
“有了他们，我们做起事来也会更加方便呢。”  
石神千空不再吭声，他抬了抬眼皮，有些意兴阑珊地回到屋子里。  
反正在狮子王司的控制下他什么也不能干，干脆继续睡觉好了。

“千空，你要休息吗？”狮子王司问他。  
他看起来非常关心千空的身体，“昨天太累了吗？”  
这话说出来仿佛在嘲笑千空，起码千空自己是这么认为的。他不满地“啧”了一声，侧过那张精致的脸冷漠道：“对啊，我要休息，因为我的体力很弱啊。”  
狮子王司看着他眨了眨眼，“千空，嗯，你是在向我发脾气吗？”  
“没有，烦死了，我就是要休息。”  
石神千空冷漠地回了屋子。

实际上石神千空有点饿。  
这主要体现在他’咕咕’叫的肚子上。  
但好在刚刚他逞强的时候肚子没有发出这种让他丢脸的声音。  
他瘫在床上，总觉得很无聊。  
受狮子王司的限制，他什么也不能干，这让他整个人大受打击。  
又饿又无聊。  
他在床铺上翻了个身子，静静躺了一会儿，不远处便响起了一群人兴奋的叫声。  
然后是挨打的求饶声。  
石神千空勾了勾唇角，显然被复活的那群肌肉男并不服狮子王司的管教，如果能打败狮子王司的话，那么他就可以找大树他……  
这样想着，门帘被人掀起。  
石神千空半起身扭头看向门口，一个高大的身影几乎将千空整个人笼罩在他的影子之下。  
他不爽地眯起眼睛。  
[这么快吗？这家伙居然强到可以将那群肌肉男秒杀。]

被人腹诽的狮子王司并没有在意千空在想什么，他手里拿着用叶子包着刚烤好的肉，半蹲着身子递到千空身边，语气温柔，“千空你饿了吗？嗯，这是我刚做好的烤肉，要一起吃吗？”  
“……”石神千空沉默地看着他手里拿的肉。  
肉香味飘进他的鼻腔里，他的口腔内开始分泌口水。  
“我刚才听到你肚子叫的声音了。”狮子王司忽然说，然后他轻轻笑了一声，“很可爱。”  
……听到？  
石神千空有些吃惊，“你这家伙，怎么会听到……”  
“用耳朵。”狮子王司伸出手指指了指自己的耳朵，“这里。”  
“废话，我当然知道是用耳朵！我的意思是这么远你是怎么听得到的！”  
狮子王司恍然大悟，“啊，是这个意思吗？嗯，我的耳朵要比常人灵敏一些。”  
“刚才和那些人切磋的时候，我也有听到千空你的笑声呢。”

“……”石神千空沉默了一会儿，他决定忽略这个话题。  
虽然狮子王司现在对他意外的不错，可他受人篱下，这种事情不能发生第二次了。  
不能让狮子王司知道他在幸灾乐祸。  
但是，岂可修，他也没想到这家伙的听力这么变态。

好在狮子王司并没有在意这件事情。  
又或者说他过于纵容千空的放肆。  
总之，他坐在了千空的床边，将烤肉分给了对方一半。  
“快吃吧。”他语气格外的温柔。  
这种态度总让千空觉得对方在这块肉上做了什么手脚，但他实在太饿了，便低头默默啃着手里的烤肉。

千空吃的满嘴是油，他的家教里并没有食不言寝不语这一条，于是他边吃边说道：“你把那群人怎么样了？”  
狮子王司优雅地吃着，听到千空的问话，他停顿了一下，将嘴里的肉咽下去后，才说：“我把他们捆在了一起，让他们在户外吹吹风。”  
“他们实在不算很听话。”他有些困扰地皱起眉头，“我只能这样做了。”  
啧，这家伙果然是百分之一百亿的恶魔啊。

好在这会儿还是白天，野兽出没的概率很小，那群人应该不会出什么事。  
千空不再说话，狮子王司先他一步解决了食物，他有刻意放慢速度，让自己多在千空身边待一会儿。  
狮子王司扭头看向还在吃的千空，他因为过于贪食腮帮子鼓鼓的，像仓鼠一样，很可爱。  
千空被狮子王司注视着，吃的有些不自在，他嘴里还嚼着烤肉，口齿不清道：“还有什么事吗？”  
“我想做一些肥皂。”司说，“在预防疾病方面上，我需要你的帮助，千空。”  
“切，那种东西只是最简单的做法。”石神千空用手擦了擦嘴巴，正想把手上的油擦到衣服上时，司拉住他的手，用不知从哪来的湿润的布巾帮他擦干净手指，甚至指尖的缝隙也被擦得干干净净。  
千空不自在地抽回手，继续说他擅长的领域，面容自信：“我说啊，如果想要预防疾病，肥皂这种东西是最没用的。”  
“如果真的要将医学往几百年、或者几百万年后走的话，不如做万能的抗生素来的方便。你不这样认为吗？狮子王司。”

狮子王司静静注视着千空，他眼里含着笑意，看着石神千空眉飞色舞地说着抗生素所需要的材料元素，甚至野心勃勃地表示抗生素一旦做出来，人类的纪元将会坐上火箭一样往前拼命地赶。  
模样非常可爱，也很可口。  
狮子王司并没有因石神千空的话生气，实际上，他觉得某些方面确实需要千空的帮助。  
抗生素的作用很大程度上可以让他更方便控制这些人。  
于是他笑了笑，说：“说得很好，千空。”  
“那么具体的就交给你了，需要什么尽管开口，我会帮助你的。”  
“不过，现在，嗯，一起去捡贝壳吧。”  
“……哈？”

——

石神千空跟在狮子王司旁边，不明白自己为什么就这样轻易地跟着狮子王司出来了。  
这个家伙很危险啊，那晚的事情你难道忘了吗？!  
他心底的声音冲他发出警告。  
但石神千空还是出来了，因为很无聊。  
比起危险，他觉得无聊会让他更加绝望。  
石神千空不喜欢原地等待，他更喜欢将命运掌握在自己手里。  
那怕危险也会随之而来。

好在狮子王司并没有做出什么出格的事。  
他们一起漫步在沙滩上，沙子进入鞋里让石神千空很不舒服。  
他弯腰捡着贝壳，将贝壳扔进狮子王司拿着的篮筐里，那里已经积累了很多贝壳了。  
千空默默计算了一下贝壳的重量以及贝壳的配比，制止了狮子王司继续捡贝壳的动作。  
见狮子王司乖乖停下动作，安静地看着他，他心底有些怪异，但还是开口：“材料够了，目前的碳酸钙可以做出好几个肥皂了。”  
“下一步，捡海藻。”石神千空说，“就是碳酸钠，我之前告诉过你吧？”  
“嗯，我知道。”狮子王司说。  
他和石神千空走到海边，狮子王司将装满贝壳的篮筐放在千空的脚边。  
他侧头，俊美的脸带着淡淡的笑意，“收集海藻，对吧？”  
“嗯。”千空说。  
狮子王司点头，他伸出骨节分明的手，将羽领解开，递给千空。  
千空沉默了一下，接过了他的羽领。  
然后千空便看见对方将手放在了腰带上，似乎要解开衣服。  
他顿时有些慌乱起来，不可厚非地想起那天那晚对方发生的事情，神经高度紧张，“喂，你脱衣服干嘛？”  
狮子王司的动作一顿，而后他自顾自地解开腰带，衣物褪去后，矫健的身体带着肉眼可见的力量，他赤|裸地面对着千空。  
司将衣物递给了千空，千空躲闪的目光让他觉得很有趣。  
他很自然地回答：“抓海藻会把衣服弄湿，所以我脱掉了衣服。嗯，千空，有什么不对吗？”  
“……没有。”  
这个回答太过于理所当然，石神千空也无法反驳。  
千空只能接过司的衣服，巨大的羽领几乎将他的整个脸都埋了进去。  
他眼神躲闪地看着狮子王司，目光不可避免地扫过了对方庞大的某物，他只觉得一股燥热冲上头脑，脸和耳根通红。  
千空抱紧了衣服，将脸默默埋进羽领，企图掩盖自己丢人的反应。  
狮子王司轻笑了一声，他当然没有错过千空害羞的表情，实际上他有些意外。  
因为从某方面来说，石神千空是个十足的厚脸皮。  
因此，对方害羞的表情也让人觉得新奇。  
丝毫没有反思对方如此害臊是因自己造成的狮子王司如是想道。  
狮子王司滚动喉咙，眼眸变深，随即他眯着眼睛笑了笑。  
“那么，我去抓海藻了。”

狮子王司抓完海藻，穿好衣服的时候，天空已经染上了熏红。  
经过了几千年不被人类科技所玷污的地球，天空再一次恢复了它应有的颜色，这样绝美的大自然风光是三千七百年前的地球所不能看见的。  
狮子王司湿漉漉的长发黏在脸颊旁边，他俊美妖异，活脱脱像勾引水手跳船的海妖。  
然而理科生石神千空无视了这副香艳的画面。  
在他的思维世界里，制造科学要比看一场活春宫更让他兴奋。

他们回到住处的时候，被绑成一团的几个壮汉正哭哭啼啼地求着狮子王司放了他们。  
这群壮汉本来就很丑陋，被揍得鼻青脸肿后哭哭啼啼的样子实在过于反差，让石神千空忍不住嗤笑起来。  
无视这群壮汉对他的怒视，石神千空道：“放了这群家伙吧，天黑之后，他们很可能死的，被野兽当场分尸也不是不可能的事情。”  
“嗯，我知道的。”狮子王司回答。  
他注视着千空回到屋子里，将束缚这群壮汉的绳子解开。  
而后他将材料扔到这些人面前，耐心地向他们解释肥皂制造的原理，“大家听懂了吗？”  
“听、听懂了！”  
“那么，现在开始吧。”司说。  
“现、现在吗？老大，可是已经天黑了，我们——”  
“够了。”狮子王司平静地看着他们，他语气非常轻缓，但说出的话却让这群人面色苍白。  
“我复活你们，不是出于好心，如果你们没有给我应有的价值，那么……”他勾起嘴角，“你们懂我的意思吗？”  
“是、是的老大！我们马上就去做！”  
这群人面色慌张地回答他。  
司的表情一缓，他笑了笑，“谢谢大家。那么，明天我想要看到成品，没有异议吧？”  
“没有！”  
“请您尽管放心！”  
“很好。”司点头。

“老大，我、我们晚上住在哪里？”其中一个壮汉问他。  
狮子王司顿住，他有些苦恼地想了想对方的问题，半晌，他微笑着说，“虽然这样不好，但今天晚上，麻烦大家在外面过一夜吧。”  
“可、可是，刚刚那个瘦弱的小子进了屋子，我们是不是也可以——”  
“他是他，你是你。”司温柔地说：“难道你没有摆正自己的地位吗？”  
“千空是我的朋友，你们是我的手下，就是这么简单，知道吗？”  
他顿了顿，看向千空所在的房屋，说：“所以不要忘了自己的身份，大家知道了吗？”  
“是、是的。”被说的面色惨白的男人老实回答。  
司满意地笑了笑，他语气缓和下来，“不过大家也不要着急，嗯，明天你们一起做个新屋子就可以了。”  
“到时候，大家就有地方休息了呢。”  
“我们知道了……”

狮子王司没有再和他们继续交谈，他将每个人分好工，自己便进了屋子里。  
房屋内没有灯光，因此有些黑暗，但极佳的动态视力让司轻易地看到千空正晃着草鞋，将里面的沙子晃在地上。  
司甚至看到千空的脚趾不知道何时被剐蹭，留下了细小的伤口。  
这让他微微皱眉。  
石神千空注意到他的到来，他随意地坐在床边，问：“怎么？你把那群人安排好了？”  
“嗯。”司回答，接着他坐在千空的身边，不等对方反应便抓住对方的脚腕，放在了自己的膝盖上。  
司拿着湿润的布巾帮他擦掉脚趾上的沙子，问：“什么时候受伤了？”  
“什么？”千空错愕地问。  
“脚趾。”司说，“已经流血了，你没有注意到吗？”  
“流血？”千空看向自己的脚，那里正被司细心地擦着，他有些不自在地蜷缩脚趾。  
因为房屋过于黑暗，千空并没有注意到自己的脚受伤了，在司的擦拭下他才发觉自己的脚趾微微发疼。  
千空莫名对这个男人感到心累。  
武力那么强，听力这么好，还有极佳的视力，难怪对方不想发展科学，在这样的世界里他足以称王，没有科学的介入他甚至可以称霸世界也说不定。

“我没有看到。”千空不在意地说，“可能不小心碰到了吧。”  
“受伤是件很不好的事情。”狮子王司说，“这里没有药物，加上千空你的身体不好，如果发起烧我根本没有办法帮助你。”  
仿佛想到了千空生病的画面，狮子王司抓着千空的脚腕微微用力，直到对方因吃痛发出闷哼声才下意识地松开。  
“对不起。”狮子王司抱歉地看着他。  
他敛眸，眉头皱着，轻声道：“我不喜欢有人生病。”  
“我的妹妹生病后，发生了很多不好的事情，那个时候我很无能为力。”说到这，他顿了一下，不想再继续说他的妹妹未来。  
他看向千空，“所以，答应我，要好好对待自己的身体。可以吗？千空。”  
“嘁——”千空有些心烦意乱，对方刚才难过的表情让他不知该怎么回答，他握紧拳头，侧过脸不去看司，只是低声道：“我知道了。”  
司温柔地笑了笑。  
和刚刚对峙那群人的表情不同，此刻他的笑容是真实的，也让千空看起来更加心烦意乱。  
他不喜欢这样的狮子王司。  
对方这样做很卑鄙，千空想。  
石神千空是一个很容易心软的人，而司似乎已经发现了这一点。

“就是因为现在过于不发达，所以连黑夜也成了能杀死人的存在。”  
和狮子王司这样并排躺着，千空总结说，“所以啊，要不要做个能在黑夜里照明一切的存在啊？”  
千空总把请求掩饰为征求意见，这可能会让他的自尊心受到保护。  
司侧过身子，头枕在弓起的手上，“所以千空，你要做蜡烛吗？”  
“蜡烛？”石神千空撇了撇嘴，不禁翻了个白眼，紧接着他意识到狮子王司能轻易看到他脸上的表情，他表情顿时僵硬，顺着想法继续说，“你也太小瞧我了吧。”  
“蜡烛那种东西随手就能做出来。”千空漫不经心道。  
他眼光闪着亮光，让狮子王司看得心里发痒，“铁器时代，人类近代工业的基石。能够做出的改变黑夜的存在，照亮黑夜科学的明灯。”  
“我要做的，是电灯啊！”

……

“所以？”石神千空干瞪着眼。  
“所以？”司笑眯眯地看着石神千空，歪了歪脑袋。  
石神千空不禁有些暴躁，他皱着眉头，“你到底让不让我做电灯啊！”  
“直呼‘你’会让人觉得很不礼貌哦，千空。”狮子王司说。  
他看着千空，神情慵懒，带着几分调笑，“所以，请求我的时候，要不要先带上我的名字？”  
……婆婆妈妈的烦死了。  
石神千空咬着口腔里的软肉，不着痕迹地发泄了一回情绪。  
“狮子王司，你让不让我做电灯？那玩意儿真的超级有用的哦！”千空的语气甚至带上了几分推销。  
司眉间带着笑意，嘴里却道：“不可以。”  
“啊？为什么？”石神千空沉下脸色。  
狮子王司叹了口气，眼里却带着笑意，“狮子王司。这样的称呼，非常让人感到陌生呢。我难道不是你的朋友吗？千空？”  
……得寸进尺的家伙。  
不过对方调侃的语气显然是有商量的余地，一向厚脸皮的石神千空并没有放弃，他对科学的坚持向来用心。  
“……司。”他有些缓慢地开口，表情有些别扭：“可以让我做电灯吗？”  
“当然可以，千空。”狮子王司回答。  
他笑着，语气带着宠溺，“你提的要求，我都会同意的。”  
“真的吗？！那发明火药——”  
“这个不行。”  
“嘁。”

“不过，做电灯的话。嗯，我要有报酬的。”司说。  
千空莫名其妙：“什么报酬？拜托，我做电灯可是超级有用的啊！帮助人类跨越几百万年——”  
“那些我并不在意。”司笑眯眯道：“即使没有电灯，对我来说也无所谓。”  
“……”千空哑口无言。  
“什么报酬？”他问。  
司舔了舔嘴唇，语气带着几分轻薄，“帮我自|慰。”  
“……？”  
“今天中午吃的是鹿肉，我现在浑身很热，千空。”司悄悄覆上千空的身体。  
他握着千空的手，指引对方摸向自己小腹，衣物下勃起的阴茎顶部甚至滴着粘腻的液体。  
千空的脸骤然红的像是猴屁股一样。  
他的指尖颤抖，手挣扎着想要拜托司的控制，但这无济于事。  
他颤抖着手握住了司勃起的阴茎。  
很粗，很大，还很粘腻。  
那玩意儿甚至在他手心里不受控制地跳了几下。  
司俯下身子，蹭了蹭千空的鼻尖。  
他喑哑着声音，语气轻柔。  
“帮我，千空。”

TBC.


	4. [司千]完美搭档4

石神千空的手指很烫，掌心里的那玩意儿不受控制地弹跳，让他暗暗咬紧了牙关。  
这种情况从来不在他的预料之内。  
他从未想过他有一天会面对这些事情，这股耽于情|色的，肉|欲的，几乎将他吞噬的热意，是那样的狡猾可恨。  
他意识到自己身为科学家的身份被着实侮辱了，于是手上的力度加重，面前的男人一声闷哼，石神千空沉着脸色瞪着狮子王司。  
“你这家伙，闹够了吧？”  
“嗯……千空，轻一点，有点痛。”狮子王司无辜地眨了眨眼睛。  
他将脸凑近，鼻尖蹭了蹭石神千空的脖颈，用犬牙扼住了千空的喉结。  
“如果是开玩笑的话，我不会硬成这样。”他含糊道。

石神千空没有忽略掉对方眼底的暧昧，即使再这么黑的环境下，他也能看得一清二楚。  
但石神千空并没有恼羞成怒，扼在他喉间的犬牙十分锋利，透过发凉的肌肤能够直接感受到对方的威胁。  
千空不再说话，他不爽地咬住腮颊的软肉，抿唇开始敷衍地套弄那根东西。  
顶部分泌出的液体过于黏腻，根据科学经验，石神千空推算出狮子王司应该有很长一段时间没有进行过性事了，甚至连自|慰之类的举动也很少进行。

“我说，如果真的饥渴了，狮子王司你想要女人也很轻松吧？”石神千空说。  
他指腹不经意滑过顶部的小口，掌心的圆柱物体愈发膨胀。  
狮子王司的气息逐渐变得粗重，他用猩红的舌尖轻轻舔舐了一下千空的喉头，在对方反应之前很快收回。  
“嗯……叫我司，千空。”即使在这种时候，轻喘着气的狮子王司想要说的第一句话依旧是纠正名称错误。  
他掌心向下，覆在石神千空的手上，带动着对方将速度加快。  
“女性并不是纾解性|欲的工具，千空。”狮子王司说，“自诩科学家的你，嗯，也会犯这种低级的错误吗？”

……哈？  
石神千空眯起眼睛，绯红色的眼眸带着诧异。  
“所以你这家伙现在开始尊重起人权了吗？这位强迫我进行帮忙的——唔！”  
挑衅的话还没有说完，石神千空感觉视线一晃，他就被男人庞大的身躯压在了身下。  
光滑的大腿被人粗糙的手掌抚摸到根部，石神千空感受到自己脆弱的地方被某个灼|热的硬物重重顶了一下，而后那手掌往下，撇过裆裤将指尖抵在带有褶皱的密境。  
“你这样让我很困扰，千空。”狮子王司说，“如果千空你还是用其他称谓称呼我的话，也许浑身燥热的我，想要更过分一点的要求去交易千空你发明电灯的愿望也说不定。”  
这样说着，抵在褶皱处的手指轻轻勾了一下。

……?  
？？  
！！！  
石神千空奋力挣扎了起来，好在对方无意进行更过分的动作，以至于他轻松逃离了对方的禁锢。  
“你这混——”石神千空愤愤地咬紧牙关。  
绝对的体力差距让石神千空根本没有任何抵抗之力，刚才的狮子王司那番举动让石神千空直到现在大脑还一片空白。  
他背后抵着屋子的木板，警惕地盯着狮子王司。  
对方像是兴趣被打断了一般，微微叹了口气，盘坐着静静看着千空，腹下的灼热却昂扬的让人碍眼。  
“很抱歉吓到你了，千空。”狮子王司怀着歉意道，“是我刚刚太过冲动了。”  
他张开手臂，温柔地看着他，“过来，我们继续。”

……  
开什么玩笑！  
直到现在石神千空空白的大脑才开始逐渐清醒。  
狮子王司这家伙……  
狮子王司这家伙……  
居然、居然敢这样对他！  
而现在，眼前的这个男人甚至想要骗他回去让他继续做那档子事！  
石神千空试图让自己的大脑冷静下来，活了十七年，他很少有这样发懵不知所措的时候。  
唯有少数的这几次，几乎全都是拜狮子王司所赐。

见千空还在瞪大眼睛走神，司妥协般地叹了口气。  
他只好勉为其难的自力更生，一直到司绷紧腹部，当着石神千空的面闷哼射出一股|股浓白的液体——  
石神千空才仿佛终于回过神来，睫毛颤着，一脸怀疑人生地试图离开这间屋子。  
司轻松地抓到了他，他贴着千空的脸蹭了蹭，又将指尖的精|液点在千空的嘴角，顺势将它抹平。  
而后司用他磁性温柔的声音道：“千空，晚安，明天见。”  
“……”  
石神千空沉默地感受着狮子王司用手臂搂着他的腰，半晌，他拳头握紧，手指陷在肉里掐出一道道指印。  
绝对、绝对饶不了这家伙。  
他一定要想办法离开这里，和大树他们见面。

——

接下来的十几天很快便过去了。  
狮子王司的心情似乎很好，眼睛发着光，嘴角微扬，就连训斥人的时候语气也不再让人感到过于恐惧。  
这期间狮子王司又复活了一些人，好在他的眼光并非真的不好，这些人大部分都是普通的年轻人，做着一些日常的手工操作就行。  
石神千空亲眼目睹这些人从茫然到惊喜再到无措，科技时代的毁灭让大部分人无法接受，司远超于常人的攻击力更让他们感到畏惧。  
石神千空清晰地清楚这些人只是屈服于司的武力，而非真正地想要加入司所说的理想帝国。  
司的理想太过脆弱缥缈，就像是暴露在空中的泡沫，轻而易举地破碎，无法留下任何踪迹。  
但千空清楚司也明白这些事情。  
他们所在的这一方孤岛仅是世界的冰川一角，未知的地方是否有其他人存在，他们是否已经开启了文明的烟火，这一切都不得而知。  
但只要在这3700年之后的世界，复活的不止他们这一批人，人类文明的复兴就绝不会停下脚步。  
千空无法理解司，和对方的理念相比，他始终觉得科学王国才是最有趣的。  
但目前，他只能老老实实呆在司的身边，制作一些对狮子王司起不到威胁的发明。  
……以及忍受那双让他咬牙切齿的手。

“喂……司，说好了吧，不能摸那里……”  
摇晃的火光下，石神千空轻喘着气，脸颊染上一层薄红。他耳朵通红，暴露出的胸膛剧烈起伏，此刻胸前的那点凸起正被人用手指揉捏着。  
“我只是希望千空你更舒服一些。”司的另一只手正套弄着千空的脆弱之处，他表情悠哉，仿佛是在欣赏烛火下美人的春意。  
“……”混蛋。  
石神千空此刻无比后悔前几天做出了电灯的替代品，白蜡。  
这更像是为某些人做一些绯靡之事提供了便利。

十几天前，在狮子王司越距对石神千空进行性骚扰之后——  
他便提出了互帮互助的请求。  
“嗯，这样的话，千空很舒服，我也会很舒服，不是吗？”对方是这样笑眯眯告诉他的。  
石神千空义正言辞地拒绝了他。  
他对情爱那档子事想当然的没有任何兴趣，这种事情带来的精神愉悦感甚至比不上他发明一件小东西。  
但反抗无效。  
此后的每一晚，石神千空只好和对方互帮互助，他甚至觉得自己已经被撸秃皮。

而现在。  
石神千空指甲陷进司的后背，在对方对胸前的凸起进攻时用力地留下划痕，最后在对方快速地套弄下即将射|精时，司低头，将蘑菇头发在张开的嘴边。  
待精|液蓄势而出，司满意地将嘴里的一部分浊液吞下，更多的精|液顺着下巴流进胸膛，司毫不在意，只是用手擦净嘴角，笑眯眯地说道：“千空，轮到我了。”  
石神千空急促地喘着气，试图让身体残留的快感尽快消失。待他涣散的眼睛重新开始聚焦，千空咬着腮帮子的肉，表情沉默地帮对方发泄出来。  
他石神千空明明是个伟大的发明家，为什么在这家伙的手里更像是个发泄情欲的工具。

“喂，司，电灯的材料都有准备齐了吧？”石神千空转过身，背对着狮子王司。  
司揽过他的腰，滚烫的胸膛紧贴着对方的后背，他下巴在对方的脖子后侧轻轻蹭了蹭，才回道：“明天就可以做了呢，千空。”  
“还有抗生素——”  
“你所说的那些材料，他们并没有找到齐。”  
狮子王司的眼睛幽深，在千空看不到的地方似乎在酝酿些什么。  
石神千空皱眉，狐疑道：“你该不会瞒着我吧？”  
“并不会，抗生素确实是很重要的东西，我非常需要千空你的帮助。在这点，我不会欺骗你。”  
“最好是这样。”  
“你似乎永远学不会信任我，千空。”  
狮子王司看着石神千空的后背，他感受着石神千空身体的温度，若有所思。

狮子王司并没有骗石神千空。  
他只是想到了被他复活的浅雾幻，那是继那群丑陋的高中生们之后优先复活的魔术师。  
他在对方复活就将对方派出，让浅雾幻巡察这座岛是否有其他复活者。  
对方有着与外界及时联系的权力。  
而今早，他看到了浅雾幻在和石神千空交流。  
千空的笑容非常张扬，有些刺眼，像一只即将脱离笼子的鸟。  
但在对方未做出行动之前，司也选择按兵不动。  
他十分期待千空即将带给他的新乐趣。  
届时，司会给千空换一个更大的笼子。


	5. 第五章

浅雾幻最近的心情很好。  
他哼着不成曲的调子，狐狸般狭长的眼睛闪动着狡黠的光芒，站在石神千空的身旁，面带微笑地看着刚被狮子王司复活的男人——冰月。  
“呐呐，千空。”浅雾幻用袖子遮住自己咧开的嘴角，表情意味深长，“这个叫冰月的家伙，似乎很强呢~”  
“阿，打十个你应该是没什么问题。”石神千空冷静地扫过和狮子王司对峙的冰月，半晌，他眼里带着一点兴味。

他和浅雾幻两人此刻正站在一个角落，站位十分隐蔽。从狮子王司的站位看过来，很难发现他们两人。  
浅雾幻将手拢在袖子里，“抗生素的事情，千空你搞定了吗？”  
“暂时还没有，”石神千空掏了掏耳朵，表情慵懒地打了个哈欠，“不过快要完成了。”  
“大树那边，那个叫克罗姆的家伙，有按我说的去做火药吗？”  
浅雾幻歪了歪头，“阿拉~没有呢，他们现在连原理还没有搞懂。话说千空，就算你把材料让他们全部集齐，只要你不在那里，那些人也很难做成事吧？”  
千空并没有意外他的回答，“毕竟算是原始人，做不到很正常。”  
“不过，科学的种子也算是种下了。”

“嗯嗯，但是我实在是搞不懂千空你为什么要帮助那些原始人。虽然那里有大木大树他们，但那不算是你连村长女儿也要救的理由吧？”  
浅雾幻看向狮子王司那里，冰月此刻正握着一杆木矛，眼神冷漠地看着不断挑衅他的那群人。  
石神千空顺着目光看向准备开打的那群人，他漫不经心道：“啊，我只是觉得那个村子有我感兴趣的地方，比如大树通过你向我传达的，百物语。”  
“百物语？啊，哪个啊，毕竟现代人流传下来的后代，那些百物语也不算很特殊吧？”浅雾幻问。  
“说了你也不明白。”石神千空晃了晃身子，双手插兜转身离开，“虽然不是很确定，但确实有人留下了科学的信息。”  
而留下信息的那个人，很有可能，是那个人。  
“啊嘞？被千空这么说我好伤心啊。”浅雾幻笑道，他努了努嘴，说：“这就要走了吗？那里可是已经开打了呢。”  
“没什么意思。”石神千空道：“百分之一百万亿已经注定的结局为什么要浪费时间去看？”  
浅雾幻耸了耸肩，跟上了石神千空的步伐，“听千空你这么说好像也是呢~”  
“抗生素最迟一周后就会做出来，要大树他们再耐心等待一段时间。”石神千空说。  
浅雾幻：“抗生素做完的话，小千空是不是也要兑现我的承诺了？”  
“啊，可乐啊。”石神千空伸了个懒腰，他侧脸，自信地笑着，“放心吧，承诺给你的一定会做到的。”  
浅雾幻看着他，弯了弯眼角，“是吗？那就拜托千空你了~请一定要做出我最爱喝的可乐呢~”

浅雾幻刚被司复活的时候，石神千空就站在司的旁边。  
他还记得当自己得知科技世界完全毁灭之后无比崩溃时，石神千空饶有兴趣地看着他，问浅雾幻：“喂，你是叫…浅雾幻对吧？我说啊，如果我能做出你喜欢的可乐，手机的话，你愿意帮我做点事情吗？”  
“做出可乐？如果真的可以，帮你做什么我都无所谓！”浅雾幻说。  
“是吗?真是令人兴奋啊。”石神千空低笑着舔了舔唇瓣，“那么，我可要拜托你帮我做些事情了……”

接下来的事情理所当然，浅雾幻接受了司给他的任务，利用公务之便轻松找到了一直留下标记，期望千空能找到他们的大木大树。  
比起吃惊于这个小岛真的有现代人的后代部落，浅雾幻更加吃惊大木大树会一直坚持留下标记，坚信石神千空会联系他这件事情。  
在这里，浅雾幻将千空留给他的一些简单科学物品的制作方法交给大树，虽然头脑简单的大树派不上用场，但好在这里有个叫克罗姆的家伙还算聪明。  
虽然过程磕磕绊绊，但在那个部落里，也逐渐集齐了一群崇尚科学的人。  
总之，事情发展的还算顺利。浅雾幻很期待石神千空兑现承诺的那一天，果然，比起司这种无趣的令人压抑的帝国，他还是更向往千空所描绘的那个科学王国。  
有可乐和手机的世界，才是浅雾幻所向往的世界。

……

狮子王司眼神扫过并排离开的两人，俊美的脸上笑意渐渐消失。  
冰月轻松将那群挑衅他的人打倒在地，将矛对准了狮子王司。  
司表情平静，道：“怎么？冰月，你要来挑战我吗？”  
冰月没有说话，他银色的发丝未能遮挡住他野心勃勃的眼神，但他最终放下了矛。  
“不，”他抬头，黑色的面罩将他大部分的神情都遮掩住了，但那双弯着的笑眼却向司发出友善的讯息，“我打不过你，狮子王司。”  
“听方才你精彩的演讲，我觉得我们是一类人，司。”冰月说，“在我们理想相同的情况下，我愿意服从于你。”  
“这样最好不过了，谢谢你的理解，冰月。”狮子王司温和道。

他们两人都没管被打的瘫在地上动弹不得的人，向狮子王司的领地走去。  
“话说回来，刚刚那两个观察我们的人是谁？”冰月问。  
司颇为惊讶，并没有想到冰月也察觉到千空二人，“嗯，冰月，我觉得我需要重新评估你的实力，你很强。”  
“多谢夸奖。”  
“那是我的朋友，石神千空，一位…科学家。另外一个是我的属下，浅雾幻，狡猾的魔术师，我派他去野外探查。”司解释道。  
冰月饶有兴趣地听着司的介绍，“是这样吗？听起来很有趣。不过他们为什么要躲在角落里？”  
狮子王司微笑，“可能在和我玩捉迷藏。”  
如果被捉到了，就要接受新的惩罚。

……

司的帝国逐渐壮大了起来。  
冰月的加入很大程度上使司帝国变得更加稳定，甚至有些冷酷。  
冰月相比狮子王司，更加无拘无束，他并不忌讳杀人，砍掉石像更是不在话下。  
石神千空不喜欢他，因此他尽量避免和对方碰面。但凡事都有意外，在千空刚把偷藏的抗生素交给浅雾幻的时候，冰月自己找了上来。

“有什么事吗？”石神千空问。  
他绯红色的眼睛并没有直视冰月，而是盯着被他捣鼓的科学用品，专心地做着新的抗生素。  
冰月眯着眼睛笑道：“有打扰到你吗？”  
“正在被打扰。”石神千空冷漠地回答，“如果没什么事情的话，麻烦你出去。”  
“事实上，我确实有事情拜托你，石神。”冰月将他自己制作的矛递给石神千空，千空停下动作，接过冰月的矛。  
不到一分钟，石神千空已经摸清了这个矛的所有机关。  
他撇了撇嘴，说：“做的还不错。”  
“但它过于脆弱了，我想让你帮我强化一下。”冰月说。  
他单手搭在千空的肩膀上，用力捏着千空的肩膀时骨节凸起，冰月从后方几乎要贴住千空的脸，他眯着的眼睛带着笑意。  
“拜托你了，石神。”  
“啧，很疼啊。”  
“啊，抱歉，没想到你这么脆弱。”  
石神千空摆脱了冰月的手，离对方远远的。他揉了揉自己被捏的泛疼的肩膀，不爽地收起冰月的矛。  
所以他才不喜欢和这种武力值和他一个天一个地的人打交道。

“要我帮你强化武器，报酬是什么？”  
冰月看向他，“我还需要支付报酬吗？”  
“废话，让我给你打白工，你觉得可能吗？”石神千空不爽地看着他。  
冰月口罩下的表情耐人寻味，他轻笑了一声，走到石神千空的实验桌前，轻轻拨弄了几下仪器。  
还未等千空阻止，他便收回手，道：“那么，我看到浅雾幻从你这里拿到了疑似抗生素的药品，并似乎准备带到什么地方这件事，能否作为报酬呢？”  
……  
被发现了？  
石神千空原本轻松的表情变得僵硬，他蹙眉，问：“你是怎么发现的？”  
“虽然浅雾幻被称为魔术师，但他在我眼里就像是跳梁小丑一样。”冰月说。  
他顿了顿，似乎听到有人在往这里来的脚步声。  
冰月转身，冲石神千空摆了摆手，“总之，我相信这件事情足够支付石神你需要的报酬了。东西我明天过来取，到时候希望你已经做好了。”  
“……”

虽然冰月离开时并没有告诉石神千空让他匆忙离开的人是谁，但很显然只有一个人能让冰月屈服。  
狮子王司面带微笑地进入屋子，他见千空背对着他，便从后方拢住他，语气温柔，“刚刚我见冰月来这儿了，他和你说了什么？千空。”  
石神千空拍掉搂住他腰的咸猪手，将做好的一部分抗生素交给狮子王司，“他让我帮他强化一下矛，就这些。”  
“还有，司，抗生素做的差不多了。储存一些之后，我们可以考虑做电灯了吧？”  
得到石神千空的回答，司眯起眼睛，他不动声色地将石神千空重新搂在怀里，温和道：“当然，随你喜欢，千空。”  
石神千空却不买账，他机警地问：“没什么报酬？”  
“没有报酬。”司低低笑了起来，低沉的嗓音带着丝丝诱惑，“还是说你想要付出一些报酬呢，千空？”  
“没有的话最好。”

“快要入冬了，千空，我们需要储备一些粮食。”司说。  
千空从司的怀抱里挣开，抱着双臂靠在墙上，“啊，是该储备些粮食了。”  
“所以，过几天我带千空你去打猎。”  
“哈？”  
狮子王司眼里含笑，他总是用这样温柔的眼神去看每一个人。虽然石神千空并不买账，但狮子王司从来不会放弃用他温柔的嗓音循循善诱。  
更何况，当他看向石神千空时，那温柔的目光和他人不一样，是带有温度的。  
此刻，这个俊美而又颇为温和的男人微笑着说：“大脑也需要休息一下。所以，让我带着千空你放松一下吧？”  
“……我拒绝。”  
“拒绝无效。”  
“……”  
“千空，我保证你会喜欢它的。”  
狮子王司亲了亲石神千空的头发，他最近十分喜欢对千空做这些亲密的小动作。

“那么，我就不打扰千空你了。”  
狮子王司走到门口，停了下来。  
他眼睛带着笑意，神情十分暧昧，“那么，千空，嗯，晚上见。”


	6. 第六章

实验室.  
石神千空从浅雾幻这里得知，村长的女儿已经被成功救治了，而这是他最后一次从浅雾幻这里收到信息了。  
这一切拜冰月所赐。即使石神千空将强化过的武器交给冰月，试图贿赂对方，冰月依旧不留情面地对浅雾幻和千空发出了警告。  
按照他的言辞：“嘛，没有告诉司，不是已经给够石神你的面子了吗？”  
冰月笑眯眯地接过石神千空强化过的矛，他随手比划了几下，旁边的有三人合抱粗的大树便毫无预兆地倒了下去。  
他拍过石神千空的肩膀，随机掠过对方离开，“至于石神你强化过的武器，我很满意呢，那就这样了，再见~”  
“切，傲慢的混蛋。”石神千空不爽地盯着冰月离开。

此刻实验室里只有千空一个人，他兴致缺缺地摆弄着仪器。电灯已经做得差不多了，只剩下最后的试验了。  
石神千空不觉得自己会失败，他靠在墙上自己思考了一会儿，确保在冬天结束前，大树和那个叫克罗姆的家伙会做出他目前已经做出来的东西。  
现在联系中断，如果途中出现什么意外，石神千空无法帮助到他们，只能希望他们自己能够克服难关。

而现在……

石神千空抬眼，掀开这个简陋实验室的门帘。不远处，司正在向他的下属交代事情。  
像是主要到千空的目光，狮子王司有所察觉地扭过头。他看到石神千空时，眼睛里盛满了笑意，看起来格外温柔，甚至十分愉悦地冲千空眨了眨眼睛。  
石神千空低咳了一声，将门帘合上，靠在墙上愣了一会儿后，轻轻吐了口气。  
是了，今天是狮子王司要带他出门狩猎的日子。  
而直觉告诉石神千空，今天将要发生的事情，绝不止狩猎那么简单。

.

在狮子王司用复活液复活那么多人以前，森林向来都是寂静的，偶尔野兽的怒吼声只会让人后背发凉。  
但现在不一样，石神千空和狮子王司共同漫步在森林中，却能偶尔听到其他人的声音。  
这多少让他松了口气。

狮子王司的心情很好，他见千空有些漫不经心的，手掌在千空面前晃了晃。  
待对方重新把视线转移到司身上时，司冲他笑了笑，“在想什么呢？千空？”  
“不，没想什么。”石神千空移开了视线。

他实在不习惯狮子王司用这样的眼神看自己，那种温柔却又带着热意的眼神有时会让石神千空招架不住。  
他并非是一个容易害羞的人，实际上，石神千空的脸皮还是非常厚的。  
不然他不会在自己被狮子王司劫持后，还能够心平气和地去和对方交谈，并试图让狮子王司支持自己的科学计划。

但是——  
从来没有一个人像狮子王司那样，用那样的眼神去看他，用那样的语气和他说话。  
这让石神千空烦躁的同时，又有些困扰。  
作为一个IQ、EQ双高的人，石神千空目前已经掌握了一定证据，去判断狮子王司对他的感情是否已经发生了变质。  
而目前，他还无法参透出变量是什么。

“狩猎的话，作为领导者的司你没必要也要真枪上阵吧？毕竟现在的体力者人数已经能够狩猎足够的猎物了。”千空问。  
他们此刻已经走到森林的中心，不时能够听到动物的窸窣声。  
狮子王司眼睛瞄过一个微晃的草丛，随机掷出手中的木矛，将隐藏在草丛下的野兔贯穿。  
他走进草丛，将木矛重新握在手里，腹部被贯穿出一个洞口的新鲜野兔被司扔进了背着的篮框内。  
这时他扭过头，回答刚刚千空的疑问，“嗯，所以我的目的是带着千空你出来放松，不是吗？”  
石神千空：“我说过了吧……不喜欢这种放松方式。”  
“嗯……下一个要抓什么好呢？千空你来决定吧？”司说到这里的时候顿住，像是想起了什么一样，眯着眼睛唔了一声。  
“……什么啊？怎么了？”石神千空有些莫名其妙。  
“我记得千空和我第一次去狩猎的时候，要我狩猎的是野鸡对吧？千空你喜欢吃鸡肉吗？”司问。  
“不。我没有特别喜欢吃的食物。”石神千空回答。

他还以为狮子王司要说什么。  
当狮子王司一提到初次狩猎的晚上，石神千空的神经就不可避免地高度紧张了起来。  
但好在对方只是问了一些无伤大雅的小问题，石神千空紧绷的神经稍稍放松。  
他精致的眉眼即使在幽暗的森林，也能给人张扬的感觉，司十分喜欢这样的千空。  
正是因为在最初的接触中，意识到石神千空就是这样一个张扬肆意、无比自信的人，狮子王司才会被他吸引。

这一路十分的轻松，狮子王司捕猎许多猎物。  
他再一次向石神千空展示了自己优越的运动机能。  
石神千空并不讨厌司，在紧张的捕猎活动中，偶尔他也会觉得过瘾。

天色已经步入黄昏，石神千空的体力也在漫长的一天中消耗殆尽。  
狮子王司看向他：“千空，你需要休息吗？”  
“嗯。”石神千空轻喘着气，估算了一下回去的路程。  
与最初的出发点相比，他们这一天确实走了很多的路。石神千空预估最后到达营地还需要半个小时左右的时间。  
但这是在他体力充沛的情况下估算出的时间。  
石神千空的体力非常不好，他从来不避讳这一点。因此，当他坐在巨石上休息时，他面不改色道：“一会儿的路程，就要拜托司你了。”  
“拜托我吗？”司弯着眼睛，“我十分乐意为你效劳，千空。”  
“谢了。”  
“那么，”司走到他的身边，坐下，他侧头，月色打在司的脸上令他看上去十分温柔，“今天一天玩得开心吗？千空？”  
“啊……还行。”石神千空没有选择和他对视，他在眼神触碰的一秒后就快速转移视线了。  
最近他总是会做这样显得自己很弱势的举动，但石神千空控制不住自己的反应，这让他十分烦躁。  
司总喜欢问这些日常的问题。  
“玩的开心吗？”“今天的心情如何？”“今天的阳光很温暖。”“今天下雨了，身体会不舒服吗？”“我很享受和你在一起的时光。”  
这样的话，总是会影响到石神千空。今天千空本人并不承认，但他确实是那种十分容易心软的人。

“这几天我注意到千空你的黑眼圈很重哦？”司说。  
千空皱眉，“有吗？”  
“有的，就连千空你射|精的时候，嗯，也总有些无精打采的呢。”司说。  
这家伙到底为什么能够一脸坦然地说出这些话啊？！  
石神千空啧了一声，“拜托，整天被迫搞这些我也是会疲惫的啊？”  
“真的吗？”司眨眼，俊美的脸上带着一丝促狭的笑容，“可我每次听千空你的声音，嗯，都十分兴奋呢。”  
“那里，会硬的不能行。”说到这里时，司的声音已经渐渐喑哑。

……这家伙，百分之一百万亿的是在进行性|骚扰吧？  
石神千空不打算回复司了，事实证明，就算他回复什么，司也能把说的话解释得十分暧昧。  
“千空，嗯，”司渐渐靠近了千空，他们面对面，鼻尖几乎相抵，“今天的你对着我，也会疲惫吗？还是说，会更加兴奋呢？”  
“你会对我主动吗？那样我会很开心的。”  
……拜托，饶了他吧。  
这个整日发|情的家伙，他到底精力有多旺盛啊？  
石神千空没有回话，他用手抵住司的胸膛，声音压低，“喂，司，这可是在外面。”  
“我没打算对你做什么，千空，不要紧张。”司微笑。  
他狭长的眼睛实际上十分有攻击力，在看其他人时，这双眼睛更多的是冷酷。  
但此刻，那里盛满了温柔。  
“我只是，想亲亲你。千空。”司说。  
石神千空张了张嘴，他看着面前的人越凑越近。  
最终，他轻轻闭上了眼睛。


	7. 第七章

此刻黄昏已尽，余晖的熏红带着最后一丝温度落幕。  
石神千空感受到唇瓣的柔软。  
司的唇很凉，因长久在野外活动有些干燥，但这并不妨碍他们继续接吻。  
石神千空清楚他们两人越举了。  
如果以前两人互相打飞机还能称作互帮互助的话，眼前的这个吻却怎么也无法用敷衍的借口了。

但石神千空眼下无法思考这些。  
在他的设想中，司所说的‘亲亲你’是一触即离、蜻蜓点水的亲吻，假如谈到细节，也许他们两个人是闭着眼睛的。  
但现在的情况截然相反，狮子王司显然是个地道的流氓。  
在唇瓣相碰的一刹那，司便很快转为攻势，手掌扶着千空的脑后加深了这个吻。  
司的舌尖很快从齿关挤了进来，热情地缠着那个僵硬的小东西，试图软化它。  
司甚至笑着看着千空把眼睛瞪得像猫一样大，瞳孔因为受到惊吓骤立，那双绯红的眼睛倒影着司的身影。  
只有司的身影。

石神千空的吻技十分糟糕。  
以至于一吻终了，他的脸因缺氧涨的通红，捂着嘴低咳了起来。  
“抱歉，千空。我似乎太激动了，以至于没有把握好分寸。”狮子王司拍着千空的后背，试图让他好受一些。  
尽管司说的可怜巴巴，但石神千空对他的信任感已经极速降低了。  
他不肯直视司，把脸扭到一旁，眉头皱着，语气十分不好：“好了吧？可以回去了吧？”  
司闻言一手托着脸，另一只手硬生生将石神千空的脸别了回来。  
他注视着千空，用指腹抹平了千空皱着的眉头，“千空，你不喜欢吗？”  
“……”这种话，让他怎么回答啊？

石神千空咂舌狮子王司的厚脸皮。  
聪明人总能忽视掉自己不想问的话题，石神千空正是这样做的。  
他拍掉狮子王司的手，站起来活动手臂，试图让眼前的气氛自行消退。  
石神千空的唇瓣还带着麻意，他分不清这是身体感受还是心理作用。狮子王司的吻过于来势汹汹，以至于将他的理智暂时溺毙。

而那只手掌就是在这时紧紧握住石神千空的手腕的。  
司覆在手背上的青筋在一瞬间因用力而突起，轻松地将石神千空拉回自己的怀抱。  
他的怀抱非常炽热，雄性威压的气息包围着石神千空，让对方动弹不得。  
司弯下腰，将下巴搭在千空的肩膀上，他用鼻尖蹭着千空发烫的脸颊，动作亲昵而不容置疑。  
司的语气很轻：“回答我，你喜欢这个吻吗？千空？”

司狭长的眼睛闪烁着猎食者独有的残忍目光，他一只手覆上石神千空的脖颈，精巧的喉结在司的触碰下颤动。  
司将目光移向千空的脸颊，从司的角度看，少年的皮肤十分光滑、紧致，正是这一少年时期特有的质感。  
司用指尖逗弄着千空的喉结，在千空终于忍耐不住怒火，冷声问：“喂，狮子王司，暧昧时间已经结束了！我没工夫和你继续玩下去！”  
司从喉咙发出轻笑，他用下巴蹭了蹭千空淡绿色的头发，软绒绒的，十分舒适，他惬意地眯起眼睛。  
“这样说我会很伤心的，千空。”  
“嗯，本来不想在今天和千空你聊这件事情的，但现在我反悔了。”司说，“冰月已经告诉我事情了，全部。”

被拢在怀里的身体一瞬间僵硬。石神千空的  
理智重回上峰，方才被搅成一团乱的脑子此刻无比清醒。  
他冷笑一声：“呵……我就知道那个混蛋靠不住。啧。”  
冰月靠不住这件事情石神千空十分清楚，但他没想到对方居然武器一拿到手就转头将他卖了。  
石神千空抬头看向狮子王司，从他的角度只能看到对方上扬的唇角，一副运筹帷幄的姿态。

正当石神千空在猜测狮子王司会用什么筹码，或者条件威胁他时。  
司问：“你喜欢浅雾幻吗？千空？”  
……这家伙，果然百分之一百亿的猜不透。  
司不等千空回答，继续道：“大木大树和你认识很久，你喜欢他无可厚非。但浅雾幻……明明我们认识的时间更长，不是吗？千空？”  
“这是什么问题？我有必要回答你吗？”  
石神千空烦躁的试图从司的怀抱里挣脱，计划意外被戳穿以及对冰月不守信的怒火，让石神千空不再忍耐自己的脾气。  
他毫不客气道：“好处也给够你了吧？狮子王司，快点放开我！”

“冰月告诉我消息的时候，我想了很久，千空。”司说。  
他甚至故意带上委屈的语气，这让石神千空感到恶寒：“我以前就注意到你和浅雾幻很接近，嗯，但我没想到千空你背着我和他进行秘密行动。”  
“这几天，我有顺着浅雾幻之前的轨迹查到了那个村庄。……唔，看起来十分弱小，如果被摧毁应该也只是时间的问题。大树在那里，对吗？”  
“我已经放任大树他们离开了，为什么你还想要和他联系？”  
“你想要离开我吗？千空。”

石神千空握紧拳头。  
“道理你很清楚，司。”石神千空的语气很冷静。  
他不再挣扎司的怀抱，但司身上的热度也并未让千空感到丝毫温暖。  
“你不想要科学王国，只试图建立你想要建立的理想世界。你的世界……应该不需要我来解释这有多脆弱。”  
“换句话说，我喜欢有科学的世界，而你在束缚着我，我不可能一直停留在你身边。”  
“我不知道你要我给你解释什么，司。实际上我们都清楚现在的关系只是暂时的，如果你硬要我加个定义，那么它是易碎的。”  
“这样的回答你满意吗？司。”

石神千空一口气说完了近日他一直忍耐的话。  
即使他现在对狮子王司有一定的改观，这种情绪他目前还无法进行定义。但是，这并不足以让千空放弃他的科学复兴计划。  
人类必将以最短的时间再次步入塔尖，这个跨度，是用科学来丈量的。  
但在说完这些话后，石神千空并未感到十分畅快。  
明明压在心底的话被一并倾诉，自己却也丝毫高兴不起来，甚至有些懊恼司为什么要逼他说这些话。  
这种趋势不妙。

良久的沉默后，司在石神千空看不到地方眨了眨眼睛。他的表情十分平静，看起来完全没有受到石神千空的影响。  
石神千空说的这些话，司完全能够预料到。  
而实际上司开这个话头，只为了他能够顺理成章地做接下去的事情。他本来想要在静观其变一段时间的，但方才那个吻太过美妙，千空又绝不会允许他做接下来的事情。  
所以司戳破了那层窗户纸。

临近冬季，野外的天气并不乐观，司能摸到千空皮肤上因寒冷激起的细小颗粒。  
他像是妥协一般，软化了语气，说：“我们先回去，千空，外边很冷。”  
司背靠着石神千空蹲下，侧脸的棱角被月光修饰，仿佛刚才那个强硬的家伙已经被千空用言语击退，再次化为了温柔的狮子王司。  
石神千空确实很冷，他一言不发地环着狮子王司的脖子，爬了上去。

他们很快回到了营地。  
司的住处已经被点上了烛灯，屋内十分温暖。  
石神千空感觉僵硬的身体瞬间回暖，不由舒适地躺回到床铺上，面对木屋的墙壁闭着眼试图入睡。  
狮子王司在将他送回住处后出去了一趟，石神千空猜测他是去处理猎物。  
而在千空心里，他自认为和狮子王司的对峙已经结束。眼下他可以安心入睡，不用再去面对狮子王司，今晚的互帮互助也可以完美取消。  
至于和浅雾幻的秘密行动被戳破的事情，他需要从长计议。

——

狮子王司回来时就看到石神千空在装睡，对方的身体在他回来时瞬间僵硬，但千空似乎觉得他隐藏的很好。  
真可爱。  
狮子王司摘下毛领，脱掉衣服，将皮筋绑住的长揪耐心的一个个解开。他深褐色的长发如同瀑布一般垂落下来，容貌俊美而妖异。  
司低头看石神千空，对方的睫毛微微颤动，像蝴蝶的翅膀一样。  
司不禁微笑，他坐在千空的身旁，说：“嗯，我还是第一次见千空你这么早就要睡觉，以往你在这时都十分有精神。”  
他手掌覆在千空的肩膀上，对方仍然固执地在装睡，没有任何反应，于是司顺其自然地往下移动。  
从心跳加速的胸膛，到平坦的小腹，最后再握住耻骨下方的……

石神千空终于没有忍住，他握住司的手腕，阻住对方继续下去揉捏。  
“你这家伙，对待睡着的人也要做这些事情吗？”  
“并不会。”司微笑，“我只是发现千空你并没有睡着，嗯，所以我来索取奖励。”  
“奖励？”石神千空感觉到莫名其妙，他大腿根绷紧，狮子王司依旧握住他的阴茎，这让他十分羞耻。  
他咬紧牙齿，“总之你先松手！”  
“不行哦，千空。”狮子王司靠近千空，他身上的肌肉虬结，却并不显得厚重。  
石神千空这才发现狮子王司什么也没穿，那根昂扬的肉棒毫不掩饰地直对着他，顶端流出透明黏腻的情液。  
对方浓密的长发落在千空白皙的身体上，俊美的脸上带着微笑，“嗯，面对千空你欺骗我的事情，我总要索取一些报酬吧？”  
“这是对千空你的惩罚。”

即使千空的手还握着司的手腕，试图阻止对方继续玩弄。但力量的悬殊使司从容不迫地继续套弄着千空的肉棒，大拇指压着千空的顶端的小口，将一波波快感带入他的身体。

千空的身体已经完全适应了司的节奏，更何况他躺在床铺上，施展不出任何力量，只能任由司握住他的肉棒，上下套弄将酥麻的快感传到他的身体各处。  
千空最终放弃了挣扎。  
生物是有适应性的，习惯是个很恐怖事情，而现在千空的身体已经学会了在这种情事中得到极致的享受。  
他脸涨的通红，喉咙忍不住发出喘息，脚趾蜷缩，手指抓着床单试图延缓快感。  
司的眼神幽深，“千空真的很敏感呢。每一次的表情，都像是在引诱别人要对你做出更过分的事情。”  
“啰……啰嗦，快一点……哈……我还想要……早点睡觉……”敏感的肉棒被套弄着实不能算是一件苦差事，源源不断的快感令千空忍不住弓起腰，他腿部的关节也因此展露出暧昧的粉红。  
“唔，今天千空你可能要熬夜呢。嗯。”司牵引着千空的手，让他握住自己硬的发疼的肉棒，对分熟稔的开始帮司套弄。  
司十分喜欢这时候的千空，对方在情动时样子难得显得憨态可掬，就连眼睛也是湿漉漉的一片，看上去十分可口。  
他忍不住亲了亲千空的嘴唇，“说好了是惩罚，对吧？”

这种夜色之下，烛火的灯光十分微弱，以至于将一切事物都过分美化了。  
石神千空喘着气，被对方玩弄的浑身失去力气时，他还要一手握住对方粗大的阴茎进行抚慰。  
就连他也不清楚当那玩意儿在他手心里跳动的时候，他的脸为什么那么烫。

司在千空的正上方，他双腿跪在千空腰的两侧，将两根阴茎紧紧贴合，大掌包裹着它们揉搓。  
最敏感的部位的相接让千空呼吸一颤，他甚至晕里晕乎的将腿搭在了司的肩膀上。  
耻骨相撞时，两人的囊袋甚至碰到一起，发出一声清脆的“啪”声。

司低头，将千空胸口的乳尖含在嘴里。  
他娴熟的技巧无时不在刺激挑逗着千空的神经，他小腹不时地抽搐，快感流入神经时以至于他小腿绷直。  
“哈……呃……”  
石神千空忍不住从喉间发出呻吟，这意味着快感已经攀升到尽头，而在他将床单抓得一团皱的时候，他挺直腰背射了出来。  
司轻笑，粗大的肉棒抵着千空的肉棒向前撞，这让已经射精完的阴茎马眼又颤颤巍巍得被迫吐出了几滴精液。  
“千空，这就已经不行了吗？嗯？”司将黏在千空脸上的发丝撇到耳后。  
他动作温柔，腰腹却也没有停下，肉棒贴在千空的小腹上上下运动，这让千空的腹部发烫。  
千空甚至觉得空气也变得有些黏腻，他连大口呼吸都有些困难。

今晚的司和往日不一样。  
狮子王司将那层窗户纸捅破，石神千空就必须接受惩罚。  
这十分不公平。  
石神千空咬紧牙齿，感受到司用指尖将他刚刚射到小腹上的精液抹掉，又顺势而下，向千空臀缝间的洞口探去。  
快感稍稍褪去的石神千空清醒一些，他感受到褶皱处被人有些锋利的指尖试探着戳弄，暗自咬了咬牙关。  
“你……你能想到的惩罚，只有这种了吗？”  
司闻言一顿，而后他笑了笑，手指接着精液的润滑毫不留情地插了进去。那里很紧，很涩，司呼吸一滞，抵在千空小腹的肉棒向上一翘。  
“我喜欢这种惩罚，千空。”司微笑着在千空耳边说道，像是要咬掉他的耳朵似的，“你知道的，我想操你很久了。”

精液的润滑度并不理想，哪怕司并不想弄疼千空，疼痛感依旧无法避免。  
千空吸了口气，手指在司的手臂上留下抓痕，他额头冒着冷汗，嘴上却还在理性劝返司。  
“这种近似于原始环境的同性性交一点也不保险，更别说你在进……进入时可能会导致括约肌撕裂，进而因为贫穷的医疗导致病情进一步恶化。这种高风险的性交一点也不——”  
“嘘……别害怕，千空。”  
司亲吻千空的嘴角，试图将他的情绪稳定下来，“我会很温柔的，我保证。”

狮子王司一如他所说的做到了。  
他的手指进入的十分缓慢，从一根到多根并进，这中间他们用了很长时间。  
狮子王司甚至不知道这是对千空的惩罚还是对他的惩罚。  
这太挑战他的忍耐力了。  
千空的内壁已经变得十分湿润，这表示着做爱的时机已经到来。

石神千空不喜欢手指在他体内进出的感觉。  
司的指节很硬，顶在他身体里时让他觉得那里很胀。偶尔锋利的指尖会剐蹭到那一小坨前列腺，这点软肉隐藏在很深的地方，但还是被司找到了。  
前列腺被剐蹭的快感石神千空无法描述，这种快感比射精的快感还要强烈百倍，他甚至因此身体僵成了一团，浑身冒着虚汗。

“我要进去了哦。千空。”  
司的手指抽了出去，他将蘑菇头顶在千空的穴口，龟头顶部沟壑储存的黏液一并擦在洞口的褶皱上，以此做最后的润滑。  
而后，他掐着千空的腰，一点一点挺了进去。  
石神千空承认司的手法真的很温柔，尽管他内心到现在都说不出对司到底是愤怒还是羞恨更多。  
狮子王司绝对给他下药了。  
不然根本解释不清对方就这样轻松地进入到他的身体里。

石神千空躺在床铺上，司的长发将周围的光遮挡，他只能看到司的脸。  
司的汗珠滴落在千空的睫毛上，他睫毛微微颤动，那滴汗珠便顺势而下一路滑到他的嘴角。  
很咸。

柱体嵌进身体里的感受千空说不出个大概，等微痛过去后，便只剩下胀意了。  
正当他稍微觉得适应时，司开始耸动起腰部。  
肉棒在肠壁里进出，紧致的肠肉包裹着肉棒，周围分泌着液体讨好着司的肉棒，得以让司更轻松的在千空身体里进出。  
但千空只觉得肉棒在体内的抽插，让刚刚才适应的穴肉立刻又传来了痛意。  
“你这混蛋……能不能轻点啊……很疼……”千空脸色发白。  
司不时地挺进会让他有自己被贯穿的恐惧，疼痛和活塞运动长时间带来的酥麻感让他整个人十分矛盾。  
千空抓着司的背部，指尖用力到发青，嵌进司的背部留下血痕。司的脊背肌理分明，琵琶骨因用力而突起，他的皮肤光滑，却被划上了密密麻麻的抓痕。  
司安抚着亲了亲他的眼角，“千空，我会很快找到的，你的敏感点。”

他们两人一同喘息着。  
情事带来的快意和以往任何都不同。  
肉棒在体内的膨胀，穴口的褶皱被一点点撑平，用以润滑产生的情液，这三者的合一产生的快感，是任何东西都无法代替的。  
司很快找到了千空的敏感点，那一小团软肉正如之前所说，隐藏的十分巧妙。  
那里很深，当司第一次用龟头擦到时，千空的身体猛地颤抖一下。  
于是司明白自己找对了地方，他微笑，蹭了蹭千空的鼻尖。  
“放心千空，很快就会让你舒服起来。”  
司耸动起胯部，在千空的后穴里抽插，速度越来越快。胯骨每一次撞击时，囊袋便会受力拍打在洞口。

“哈……慢点……呃……”千空伸长脖子，喉结滚动用力呼吸着空气。  
灼热的气息将他的头脑眩晕，快感从结合处一波未平一波又起传来。前列腺每一次被龟头碾过时都会迸发出一股强烈的快感，穴口不停收缩，大量的淫水从穴口内流了出来。  
两人的结合处发出“噗嗤、噗嗤”的水声，千空被顶撞的前方的肉棒溢出白色的精液，点点的精液混着淫水，顺着千空的腿滴落到床铺上。

司在情事上并不恶劣。  
他套弄着千空的阴茎，加速在千空的体内进出。抚慰对方肉棒的同时，囊袋将对方的屁股拍打的通红。  
烛光微晃，千空的身体随着他的顶弄晃动。他宝石般绯红的眼眸此刻已被快感冲击的涣散，精致的面孔也微微失神。  
司爱惨了千空这副模样，明明是第一次做爱，他却觉得对方的小穴为他而生一般那样契合。  
此刻，司终于能够确认一件事。  
他确实爱上了石神千空，从利用到以性引诱，他喜欢千空的身体，更爱他桀骜不羁的灵魂。  
司低笑着，猎食者的眼神在这一刻发亮。他舔过唇瓣，最终双手掐紧千空的腰，射进了他的身体里。

TBC.


	8. 第八章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 补一下最近的。

浑身提不上劲。  
这是昏睡到第二天中午的石神千空的第一想法。

这样想着，石神千空按着床板从床上艰难地坐了起来。  
他散落的淡绿色头发直到肩膀，赤裸的上半身带着斑驳的吻痕，腰间的淤青还未散开，整个身体都好像是散架泛着酸痛。  
“啧。”石神千空扯了扯嘴角，他试图从床铺上站立，但还未完全站起来，尾椎和后方传来的疼痛让千空跌坐在床上。  
他轻轻吸了口凉气，眼神微沉，“混蛋。”

“嗯？千空是在叫我吗？”掀开门帘，狮子王司端着一盆冒着烟的热水走了进来。  
他表情愉悦，嘴角带着弧度，眼神关切地望着石神千空，“千空有没有不舒服？”  
“超级不舒服啊，你要来亲自尝试一下吗？”石神千空翻了个白眼，重新钻进被窝里，只留了个后脑勺对着他。  
“我需要休息，我要休工。”

“嗯，我也是这么认为的。”狮子王司将热水盆放在一旁，他将放在水盆里的布拧干，紧接着坦然地掀开了被子。  
“干什么?”  
面对石神千空凶巴巴的眼神，狮子王司笑了笑，眼神透露着暧昧，“虽然并不想打扰千空你休息，但既然你醒了，我想顺便清理一下那里。”  
“哈？什么？”石神千空一脸莫名其妙。  
“啊，就是那个啊，千空没有感受到吗？”狮子王司敛下眼眸，慢条斯理道：“我的精液。”

“……”石神千空的表情有一瞬滞空。  
他这才感受到下身有些黏腻，而方才站立时确实有什么液体试图流下来。  
石神千空感受到自己的脸不受控制地发热，脸上带着一股臊意。  
他低下头，声音有些咬牙切齿，“不用你管。”

“奉行科学的石神大人也有这么孩子气的一面吗？”司笑着说，靠近了千空。  
“不好清理的话，千空可是会生病的哦？嗯，听我的话，好吗？”  
“切，明明你这家伙才是罪魁祸首。”石神千空把脸埋在被子里，声音发闷，“我自己会处理，你把东西放在那里出去。”  
“不可以。”司凑近将手掌覆在了千空的臀上，细腻的触感让司猝不及防想起了昨晚的一切。  
他喉头滚动，将喉间的燥意咽下，将手里还温热的布巾攥紧，“我来帮你，千空，听我的话。”

清理活动最终半推半就地完成了。  
目的达成的司并没有对千空越矩，哪怕他确实想做点什么，窘困的医疗情况实在无法让司能够放心去做。  
他担心千空的身体会因此承受不住。  
离开之前，狮子王司在石神千空额头留下一个温柔的吻。  
石神千空盯着天花板，一言不发，表情罕见的有些复杂。

……

几天过后，石神千空已经完全能够蹦蹦跳了。  
司在那次‘惩罚’后并没有将其日常化，互帮互助的动手活动仍旧是主流，哪怕石神千空并不想进行这项日常。  
石神千空在恢复身体的几天后终于发明出了电灯，这东西实际上不能被广泛应用，只能放置在广场领地上。但即使是这样，也大大帮助这些复活者在夜晚工作更加顺利。

这里面有不少人十分崇拜石神千空，并甘愿充当对方的科学工具人。但在电灯发明后，狮子王司希望石神千空休息一下，不能这样日夜操劳。  
尽管石神千空表明自己并不累，甚至可以能让司帝国实现全范围通电。但司还是微笑着拒绝了，他想要延缓一下文明进程。  
千空让人类文明发展速度提升的太快，他担心这样会让本就十分易碎的司帝国彻底崩盘。  
狮子王司清楚自己的帝国确实是一个空架子，通过武力威慑从而搭造的帝国迟早会走向覆灭。尽管如此，他希望这样的崩坏速度尽量延缓下来。  
只要千空还未将文明提上热武器时代，司便是绝对的征服者。  
无论是对他手下野心勃勃的复活者们，或是石神千空。

日子有条不紊的缓慢度过，石神千空因为无法发明而有些兴致缺缺。  
狮子王司早出晚归，越来越多被司复活的年轻人加入到司帝国，这让千空觉得不妙。  
石神千空不觉得这样一直受制于人是一个好处境，任由司对他的掌控，会让石神千空的出境越来越糟糕。

而唯一的出路……  
石神千空看向自己刚刚研制好的可乐，勾起唇角。

——

“阿拉，所以我为小千空千辛万苦做的事情终于得到回报了呢~”浅雾幻笑眯眯地接过千空手里的可乐。  
他盯着手里的可乐，却并未第一时间去喝。  
对于浅雾幻来说，这显然是一个具有仪式感的过程，并且罕见的让他有些紧张。

“干嘛？就算你一直盯着看，也尝不出它的味道的。”石神千空并不理解浅雾幻的复杂心理。  
他没有除科学以外的兴趣，也就无谈对这些东西的期待感。  
“该怎么说千空你呢？啊，不愧是科学家呢。”浅雾幻叹了口气。  
他盯着手里的可乐，一脸凝重地打开瓶口。而当熟悉的碳酸饮料独有的气味飘进浅雾幻的鼻腔里时，他深深吸了口气，对着瓶口尝下了第一口可乐。  
‘这家伙真是病的不清。’石神千空想。  
但当他看着浅雾幻的眼神从兴奋到闪闪发亮，开心地说：“真的是可乐的味道呢~小千空你真是太厉害了！果然，这才是现代社会的幸福所在啊。”  
他不由得跟着一起笑了起来，“啊，就是这样。”  
因为想要快点恢复到现代社会，等掌握足够的力量时，他会去找那个去做宇航员的男人。而到那个时候，他希望石神百夜还活着，在一个足够安全的地方化作一尊石像，静静地等待他的到来。

“所以说，浅雾幻你考虑的怎么样了？”  
“放心吧，比起狮子王司的梦想王国，我更喜欢千空你的科学王国哦~”

·

浅雾幻因为之前替千空联系的事暴露，外出的权力被司收回。  
他清楚自己已经被狮子王司戒备，于是做好了找准机会离开的准备。  
在此之前，他不时地去找石神千空串门，喝对方特制的’浅雾幻可乐’。  
司对此颇有微词，但最终在石神千空的无视下作罢。

“所以说，你们当初离开的那个温泉，有大量制作火药的材料？”浅雾幻饶有兴趣地托着下巴。  
石神千空点头，“就是温泉产出的硫磺，制作方法我之前有交给大树。但以防万一，制作的方法我会在告诉你一遍，记清楚。”  
“是是，我一定会记清楚，毕竟是制胜的法宝嘛~”浅雾幻笑着用指尖点了点自己的脑袋，“放心吧，作为一名魔术师，我记忆力可是超强的~”  
“耍滑头也是第一名吧。”石神千空毫不留情地戳穿他。  
“见笑了~”

“你打算什么时候离开？”石神千空问。  
浅雾幻笑容不变，悠哉地坐在木椅上品尝着特质可乐。  
冬天自然冰凉的可乐让他十分舒适，浅雾幻拨动着自己的头发，直视石神千空的眼睛。  
“今晚。”浅雾幻说。  
石神千空皱眉，“这么早？”  
浅雾幻摇头，“不早了呢。再过几天这里戒备会更加森严，毕竟冬季就要来临了。到时候，还需要千空你的掩护哦。”  
“我知道了。”石神千空回答。  
浅雾幻站起来，将可乐一口喝光，叹了口气，“啊，这样一来有一个冬天就不能喝千空你做的可乐了呢。之后的日子可要补偿我哦？”  
“放心吧，到时候你想要喝都给你。”石神千空道。  
他平静地看着吊儿郎当的浅雾幻走到门口，半晌开口道：“一路小心。”  
“我会的。多谢千空你的关心。”浅雾幻回头，冲石神千空笑了笑。

——

夜晚的到来总是悄无声息的。  
狮子王司将后厨做好的饭端进屋里，和石神千空一起吃晚饭。  
石神千空嚼着嘴里的肉，挑了挑眉，“口味还不错。”  
他很久没有吃到这样的饭了。  
司微笑，将饭菜夹到千空的碗里，“最近用复活液意外复活了一位厨师长，对方在这种地方也能做出这样美味的饭菜，嗯，令人十分欣喜。”  
石神千空盯着司给他夹的菜，在他有限的十七年来，被夹菜这种事情只有幼年才经历过。长大以后，他就再也不需要石神百夜那个大老粗的照顾了。  
这样过分亲密的举动，让千空有些不适。

司见千空沉默，歪了歪头，“千空，怎么了？”  
“没事。”石神千空说，他低头，将碗里的饭菜一并吃完了。

简单的晚餐后，粉红色的日常活动正式到来。  
石神千空偶尔十分怀疑自己是否会因为这样频繁的互帮互助吃不消，实际上他已经觉得自己有些亏空了。  
他瘫在狮子王司身上，双腿夹着狮子王司的腰身。敏感的耳朵被司含着，赤裸光滑的背部袒露在司面前，肩胛骨因激励的情事突起。  
两根滑腻的阴茎仅仅相贴，炽热的温度带着湿热的粘腻将一切弄得混乱。司的小腹很硬，千空将手放上去时会因为阴茎吐在小腹上的情液而打滑。  
他喘着气，司在他的精巧的耳朵上留下一个咬痕，低头吮吸着千空扬起的喉结。致命的脆弱点被司尖利的牙齿刺着，千空感觉自己的阴茎发胀，他龟头流出的黏液使司的手掌一片湿滑。  
对方温热的手掌握住他阴茎时，会微微用力，迫使阴茎受到挤压而更加兴奋胀痛。最终司将指尖轻轻刺入千空的马眼里，对方便张大眼睛在司的手里射了出来。

浅雾幻逃离的消息也正是在这时被汇报的。  
消息传到司的耳朵里时，千空正瘫在他的怀里喘着气。  
司似笑非笑地看了千空一眼，将千空抱起来放回床上，自己擦净身体，准备穿衣出门。  
石神千空平复呼吸，看向狮子王司，沙哑着声音问：“你要出去？”  
“浅雾幻逃跑了，千空你也听见了不是吗？”狮子王司将腰带慢条斯理地系上。  
“你要抓他？他应该已经走很远了吧？”石神千空说。  
狮子王司顿住，注视着石神千空，微笑道：“嗯，难道千空你忘了，当初我是怎么抓回你的吗？”  
“……”石神千空攥紧了拳头。

他看着狮子王司穿好衣服准备离开，眉头皱着。他沉默了很久，当狮子王司准备踏出房门时，他的衣服被石神千空拉住了。  
狮子王司扭头，眯着眼睛看他，“千空有什么事吗?”  
“……司你，”石神千空开口，他咬了咬牙，抬头平静地看着狮子王司，“你不是还没射吗？”  
狮子王司眨了眨眼睛，有些惊讶，他饶有兴趣地低头，鼻尖抵着千空，问：“所以呢？”  
“我来帮你。”石神千空说。  
他拉着狮子王司的手走到床边，对方老老实实地跟着千空坐了下来。

石神千空腹部的污浊并未被擦拭，他跨坐在司身上时污浊也一并擦了上去。  
石神千空沉默着将手探到衣物底下，握住狮子王司的肉棒暴露在空气中。  
他握着上下撸动了一阵，在发现狮子王司仍然坚硬着——  
石神千空低下头，将狮子王司的肉棒含了进去。  
狮子王司眼睛微微睁大。

咸涩的味道实在不算很美妙。  
尤其是当圆柱物体在他嘴里越发膨胀，深入到他喉咙时，石神千空无法克制地想要呕吐。  
他想要吐出来，但当石神千空做出这项决定后，之后的事情已经不再受他控制了。

狮子王司难得恶劣，或者说当喜欢的人向自己示弱时实在让人无法不兴奋。  
他抓着千空柔软的发丝，头皮的刺痛感让千空眼角带上了泪珠。肉棒深入到喉管，音带的震动按摩着敏感的龟头。  
狮子王司就以这样略带羞辱的性爱方式，最终在石神千空的嘴里射出浓稠的精液。他甚至按着千空的下巴，强迫对方皱着眉头吞咽了下去。  
待石神千空在他怀里克制不住的咳嗽时，狮子王司捧着千空的脸，亲吻着对方的唇。  
一吻终了，他放开千空，眼睛发着亮光。  
司微笑，俊美的面容像是食人的妖神。  
他说：“谢谢你的款待，千空，我十分满意。”

TBC.


	9. 第九章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 补

凛冬将至，大木大树所在的石神村已经开始储备冬粮。

大木大树和小川杠一起住在克罗姆的实验基地。

这地方一开始十分穷酸，只藏着克罗姆这些年搜集的石头。后来经过了许多事件，加上石神村的巫女因千空送来的抗生素恢复身体，大木大树和小川杠获得了村里人的感激。这个实验基地也因此获得全村人的帮忙，在千空的配方表下稍有成色。

通过浅雾幻，大木大树和石神千空取得了联系。他们本来约定一星期联系一次，但如今浅雾幻已消失两周，大木大树清楚他们一定遭遇了什么意外。

情绪激动时，大树甚至想要闯到司的领地将千空救出来，好在小川杠将他劝了回来。

大木大树坐在实验室的屋顶上发呆。

最近因为一些意外，他成为了石神村的村长。这听起来实在太过匪夷所思，但事实就是如此，石神村的村长之位交给了一个外人，还是一个毛都没长齐的高中生。

在上一次司追赶他们，千空决定和大树分开时。他告诉大树会想办法和对方联系，要大树先找到那个燃起狼烟的神秘人。

后来大树果然和千空联系上，他着实松了口气。因为空有力量，没有千空的配合，他实在不知该做些什么。

然而现在……联系又中断了。

大木大树看着远方的景色，本来凝重的脸色，在看到一个飞速向这里赶来的身影发生变化。

浅雾幻气喘吁吁地喝上小川杠递来的水，等到杯子见了底，他才渐渐缓了口气，“真的是，要死掉了呢。”

大树一行人围着浅雾幻，急迫追问着浅雾幻想要知道发生了什么。

“到底出了什么事？千空他是不是有危险？”

“啊，让我好好休息一下嘛~我一路跑过来真的是要累死了。”

浅雾幻休息了一阵，才将这些日子发生的事情娓娓道来，让众人了解这些天发生的经过。

克罗姆点了点头，率先理解了所有事情经过。

他问浅雾幻：“所以那个叫冰月的家伙告发了你们，导致狮子王司将你们幽禁了？”

“准确地来说，被罚禁闭的只有我一个人呢，毕竟小千空一直被监视着。”浅雾幻摆了摆手。

他吃着村子最近发明出的拉面，虽然味道一般，但比起原来的食物好吃了不少。肚子稍有饱意，浅雾幻便停了下来。

大木大树问他：“可是狮子王司为什么没有追你？那个恐怖的家伙如果想要抓你，应该轻而易举。”

浅雾幻耸肩，“我在走之前要千空帮忙拖住他，小千空应该做了什么事情让他放弃来追我。嘛，总之不要纠结这么多，反正我逃出来了。”

大树并不放心，“但千空他——”

“安心吧，狮子王司对小千空可是好的不能再好，这些事情之前我也告诉过你吧？前几日狮子王司将我关禁闭，对小千空可是一点也没罚哦~”

说到这儿，浅雾幻环视了一下四周。这是大木大树这几月以来，在石神村结识的朋友。

琥珀、金狼、银狼，这三人算是石神村不错的战力。克罗姆，石神千空也赞扬过几次的天才。对方尽管是只具备原始知识的人类，却能够创造出无数奇思妙想，实在厉害。西瓜，大树委托千空帮忙给这小家伙做了眼镜，勉强算得上侦查使。还有那个制造工具的老头，应该是这地方最有用的人物了。

而这些人加在一起……

浅雾幻叹了口气，“啊，我们也太弱了。”

“突然就吐槽起来了？”小川杠歪头。

大木大树凑到浅雾幻身边，“所以呢？千空有没有给我留什么消息？”

他紧张兮兮的表情实在可爱，握紧的拳头隐隐发力，正是一副担心友人的样子。

浅雾幻虽然觉得大木大树脑子有点不好使，但还是感慨两人友情的坚韧。

他笑眯眯道：“当然有，他留下的可不止一些。火药的准确配方，还有更多的发明方法，小千空已经全部告诉给我了哦~”

说着，浅雾幻将背着的包裹打开，里面除了一些衣物，就是一沓厚纸，上面写着密密麻麻的字。

“啊，这就是那个叫石神的人留给我们的东西吗？”克罗姆看着上面的文字，又看了看浅雾幻，露出了一个笑容。

“嗯？”浅雾幻有些迷惑。

“所以你也没记下来这些配方吗？”克罗姆晃了晃这一沓记着重要配方的纸，笑了起来，“我记得之前浅雾幻你还嘲笑大树什么也记不住，原来你也一样啊哈哈哈。”

浅雾幻僵了僵神色，将脸心虚地扭到了一旁，“嘛……小千空给的配方表，正常人都记不住嘛……”

“好了。”琥珀抱着双臂，神色冷静，“所以我们当前的任务，是做出这张表写下的东西吧？”

“是这样。”浅雾幻回答。

他想起石神千空分别之前告诉他的话，眯起眼睛，“而且，必须在冬季结束后做出。”

“必须在冬季结束后将这些东西做出来。”石神千空说。

他目光冷静，和浅雾幻一同分析：“狮子王司在这之前威胁过我。他将大树和村子的存亡握于手中，存亡只是他一念之间的事情。不赶快做出武器，只能沦为鱼肉，任由宰割。”

“不，他不一定要消灭石神村吧？”浅雾幻摩挲着手里的可乐，神色轻松，“现在的对敌只是因为大木大树想要把你接回来，如果他放弃救你，这种危局自然消散。村子也就不存在威胁与否了。”

“不，狮子王司注意到石神村之后，一定会将它收于手中的。”石神千空说，“我了解他。村子的制度理念绝不同于狮子王司的理想制度，在这片地上，他不需要一个和他理念完全不相符的村子。冬季结束后是收复的最佳战斗期，他一定会前去灭掉村子的。”

浅雾幻点头，“按千空你这么说，有这些发明也只是一定自保力，阻挡不了大局吧？”

“这就是你们在冬季后一定要把我救出来的原因。”

石神千空看向浅雾幻，淡金色的阳光打在他脸上，衬得他无比自信张扬，不可一世。

“有了我，这局势，才能扭转乾坤。”

“总之，这就是全部了。”浅雾幻说。

众人围坐在屋子里，暖黄色的灯光将这里布置的有些温馨。

浅雾幻浅浅打了个哈欠，“剩下的事情你们自己交流，我要去补觉了。”

——

司帝国.

狮子王司让传消息的手下离去，他坐在宝座上，台下站着无数的手下。冰月在这之中，他看着台上的狮子王司，眼里有什么东西在悄然酝酿。

“浅雾幻逃走了。”狮子王司说。

他语气温和，言辞却十分犀利，“各位却连他的衣角都没有碰到吗？”

“浅雾幻、浅雾幻他实在是太狡猾了，我们——”

“不要继续解释下去了。”狮子王司不耐烦地打断手下的话，他将眼光移到一旁，石神千空就在那里兀自站着。

狮子王司嘴角微扬，他将目光收回，继续温和地说：“台下的大家，是我一一挑选出来的。我认为大家都是能够带领我们继续发展的人才，因此将最好的资源都先给予你们。”

狮子王司笑容不变，“但浅雾幻的事件让我明白，我的手下不需要那么多人。因此……我会在你们之中进行挑选，继续为我所用。”

“至于剩下的人，我会给他们一些小惩罚，希望他们能够再接再厉。”

“那么，浅雾幻的事情，后续您想要怎么处理呢？”冰月问。

他手里还握着之前石神千空做好的管抢，显然对此爱不释手，这让石神千空十分不爽。

“唔，后续啊。”狮子王司若有所思地看向石神千空，对方低下头，并不能看清脸色。

但即便如此，司也能够想到千空的表情。他托着脸颊，嘴角勾着，轻声笑了笑。

“等到冬季结束，做好备战准备。”

“！”

石神千空猛然抬起了头，紧盯着狮子王司。

司回视千空，俊美的脸笑容不变。

“春季来临时，那个村子，我会亲手收拾掉。”

TBC.


	10. 第九章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 补

鹅毛大雪自阴沉的天空落下。

阳光悄无踪影，只剩下几朵白云，孤寂地飘在空中。

森林间野兽的身影罕见，虫鸣的声音也渐渐落寞。

所有的一切都在告知冬季的来临。

原始社会，冬季是最可怕的季节。

无论高低贵贱，所有的生命在冬季都不可避免地遭受到磨难洗礼。

每每春季到来时，弱者早已被淘汰，只剩下强者开始新一轮的狩猎。

然而，当沉睡三千年的人类再次醒来之时，这一铁血规则却被轻易地更改了。

——

石神千空醒来时，大地已经被覆盖上一层厚厚的雪白。

他喝着狮子王司端来的热汤，身体渐渐涌上了一股暖意。

冬季总是催人慵懒，哪怕是石神千空也不例外。

他不修边幅，松松地搭着一层外衣，白皙的胸膛裸露出来，带着被寒意激起的微粒。头发也凌乱不堪，淡绿色的发丝揪成一团，宛如一个杂草堆。

石神千空喝下最后一口热汤，随手将嘴角的饭渍擦掉。

他回味着汤的鲜味，“这汤是用什么做的？意外的好喝。”

“厨师先前晒的虾米，唔…勉强算得上海鲜汤。千空你能喜欢真是太好不过了。”狮子王司说。

司凑近千空，用拧干的湿布将千空的嘴角擦净。注意到石神千空不适应的将头侧到一旁，他弯了弯眼角，又将千空的手指一根根擦干净。

这样细致温柔的举动是其他人难以体会到的，而司只会将这份温柔留给千空。

“好了吧？”千空垂眸，并没有正视狮子王司。

他精致的面容低头时，浓密纤长的睫毛蒲扇，衬得人愈发精巧。

“再等等。”司说。

他拢了拢千空的衣服，又将新做的兽毛大衣披在千空的身上。待一切做好后，司满意地笑了笑，“现在好了。”

兽毛大衣制作来之不易，也比普通衣物要更加温暖。

千空不自在地将大衣穿上，为了掩饰心里那点尴尬低咳了一声，“谢了。”

司微笑，将羽领搭在身上，“真的感谢的话，要不要陪我做点什么？”

石神千空抽了抽嘴角，思绪不可避免的向桃色方面去想，“啧，你是要大白天就要耍流氓吗？”

“嗯？”司眨了眨眼，像是听不懂千空的话，过了片刻才一副恍然大悟的样子。

他忍不住轻声笑了起来，“千空你觉得我，嗯…会在大白天就对你做些什么吗？”

“外边积了很厚一层雪，我只是想和你一起出去堆雪人。”司说。

司掀开门帘，冷空气顺势而入，缓和了千空脸上因尴尬腾起的薄红。

他侧脸，屋外冷色的风景与屋内暖黄的温热似乎将司一分为二，复杂感由此顿生。

他似乎并没有察觉到身上的矛盾感，只是注意到千空的目光，朝他笑了笑。

“走吧，一起去堆雪人。”

……

石神千空直到现在也没想明白，方才为什么脑子一热就跟着狮子王司出来了。

地球如今不比以前，当年全球变暖温室效应，老实说冬天并没有那么冷。加上现代社会有空调和暖气，冬天从来不是什么难熬的季节。

但三千年之后的地球完全不一样，经过自我的漫长恢复，冬季的严寒冷酷让石神千空的指尖冻得发麻。

“啊嘁——”

意料之内，石神千空打了喷嚏。

“千空，很冷吗？”狮子王司担忧地看着千空。

他意识到石神千空的身体原比他想象的来的孱弱，于是将身上的羽领解下，系在千空身上。

“现在好点了吗？”

身上裹着几层厚衣服，再加上狮子王司的羽领，石神千空再说自己很冷就有些矫情了。

司的羽领披风将户外的寒风挡住不少，石神千空感觉身体温暖很多。

他嗯了一声，看向身后踩过的脚印。

狮子王司的脚印比他大许多，一大一小脚印从脚下一直蔓延到远方。

白雪从天上缓缓飘落，落在千空睫毛上时化作一滴水珠，顺着千空抬眼的弧线往回落，慢慢消散。

他们两人此时已经走到较为偏僻的地方，石神千空不怎么喜欢在人多的地方，和狮子王司显得过于亲密。

狮子王司清楚这一点，并没有因此不高兴。

冷空气将千空脸颊鼻尖冻得通红，他停了下来，双手插兜，整个人缩成了一团。

他用脚踢了踢脚下的雪，“就在这吧。快点堆个雪人回去休息。”

“好。”

狮子王司弯腰，开始做雪球。冰冷的温度并未让狮子王司停下，他指尖冻得通红，自己却像个没事人一样。

石神千空看着狮子王司，犹豫了一下，蹲在狮子王司身边团雪球。

“为什么要堆雪人？”石神千空问。

他看着狮子王司专心致志地堆着雪人，连落在鼻尖的雪花也毫不在意，“堆雪人对你来说有什么特别意义吗？司。”

狮子王司弯着嘴角，将团好的雪球放在地上开始滚动。

“嗯，并没有特别意义。”狮子王司说。

“我的妹妹，未来，很小的时候就生病了。因此我要担负长兄的义务，这些娱乐自幼与我无关。”

“正如我之前告诉过你，千空。我一直很期待拥有像你一样的朋友，他或许在我幼年时就成为我的玩伴。而我的妹妹，也许只是一个普通的高中学生，活泼开朗，身体健康。”

狮子王司仰头，白茫茫的天空飘落的雪花在空中飘荡，寻找不到归处，纷纷落在大地上，只求在化为一滩水之前，能够多存活一段时间。

“而在我未被你复活之前，正如这些雪花一般，宛如浮萍，四处飘荡。我所期待的一切，都只不过是妄想。”

石神千空安静听着狮子王司说完这些话。

他沉默了一会，说：“我记得你之前说，石化前你做过格斗手。”

“嗯，为了给未来治病，这种方式来钱很快。”

狮子王司将雪球越滚越大，随着雪球圆滚滚胖嘟嘟的，狮子王司将这个巨大的雪人下身做好了。

他侧脸看石神千空，千空也在两人谈话期间做好了上半身。

狮子王司温和地接过千空递来的雪球，将其安安稳稳地放在上面，一个雪人的大概模型便做好了。

待狮子王司开始处理细枝末节的时，石神千空无聊地站在一旁。

他垂眼看着狮子王司，“春季到来时，司你要去收掉那个村子吗？”

“如果没有意外的话，嗯，应该是这样。”司将捡来的树枝当做雪人的手臂。

“只是因为浅雾幻逃到了那里？”石神千空说，“那你大可以让村子里的人把他交出来。”

狮子王司动作一顿，他抬眼，似笑非笑地望着石神千空。

一切都在两人对视中不言而喻。

“你了解我的，千空。”

雪人正式堆好。

虽然狮子王司是第一次堆雪人，但模样并不赖，还算可爱。

因为没有红萝卜，狮子王司用一个圆形的木头作为代替，看起来有些傻乎乎的。

他们两人一齐站在雪人面前。

“千空，好看吗？”

“……还行。”

……

返回营地时，雪下得更大了，加上强风呼啸，一时之间竟看不清眼前的路。

狮子王司将千空裹在怀里，但走了一会儿因为太不方便，被石神千空拒绝了。

“只剩一段路了，我自己就可以。”石神千空冷静地说。

寒冬很快将先前的白雪冻成硬块，石神千空踩在雪上，只觉得异常坚硬。

等他们快到营地时，风愈加呼啸，甚至需要大声说话才能听到对方的声音。

但就在此时，意外发生了。

石神千空往前走着，向前踏时，只觉得踩到的冰面一空，失重感便包裹着他使他直直向下坠落。

“千空——”

狮子王司眼眸骤缩，一只手向千空抓去。

他指尖触碰到千空的衣袖，只差一点。

“嘭——”

“嘶……”

一股钻心的疼痛自膝盖向四处蔓延，石神千空只觉得冷汗瞬间从额头冒出，疼的他说不出一句话。

他喉间只剩下疼痛的喘息，甚至感觉到眼前冒起了黑点。

腿部那里，绝对骨折了。

“千空！”

狮子王司从冰洞上面跳了下来。

对石神千空来说的恐怖高度，对狮子王司并不算多深。

他走近石神千空，只看到千空的右腿以一个扭曲的角度搭在地上，而石神千空已经因为疼痛活生生晕了过去。

狮子王司脸色微沉，小心翼翼地将石神千空抱起跳出冰洞，快速向营地赶去。

……

“很抱歉司大人，以我的能力，只能暂时处理石神身上的伤势。”

屋内，司的手下医者慌忙赔礼道歉。

在被司用药水复活前，他只是一名普通的大一医学生。普通的伤势他还勉强帮得上忙，但面对这么严重的骨折，他根本没有能力去医治。

“我知道了，辛苦你了。”

狮子王司坐在石神千空身边，他看着闭着双眼紧锁眉头，浑身因疼痛冒出虚汗的石神千空，脸色微沉。

临走之前，狮子王司凑近对方，低头亲吻了千空的额头。

像是没有注意到手下医者惊愕的眼神，狮子王司轻轻瞥了一眼对方。

“在我回来之前，照顾好他。”

“好…好的！请您放心！”

凛冬之下，大雪纷飞。

医者只看到男人的背影，在大雪的呼啸下，悄无踪影。

TBC.


	11. 第十一章

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 补

狮子王司抵着寒风走出房屋，凛冽的寒风将他发丝吹得凌乱。

他将视线移到一侧，冰月正双手抱臂跟在他身后。

司收回视线，语气冷漠，“冰月，你确定那个人就在这附近？”

“呵呵，焰告诉我的，她在发现那位医生之后就将石像搬到这附近了，现在看来十分有先见之明。”冰月快步跟上他。

他们两人并没有对愈加凛冽的寒风暴雪给予丝毫尊重。

两人以飞快的速度，向冰月所说的位置前去。

“我从来没有听到你向我汇报这件事，冰月。”狮子王司说。

他当然清楚手下的这个人，是个野心勃勃之人，武力虽不敌他，却也并没有相差很多。

然而，将发现的医生石像偷偷藏匿，这举动显然有着浓厚的司马昭之心。

“我不向您汇报的原因，方才我不是已经告诉过您了吗？”

面具下的冰月嘴角微翘，他狐狸似的眼睛向狮子王司看去，只看到对方的背影。

啧，还是第一次看到狮子王司如此焦急的神情。

若不是石神千空突然发生意外，而那位科学家确实有用处，他也不会抢先透露出自己的秘密情报。

冰月收回思绪，脚下用力跟随狮子王司在树上跳跃，树枝借力弹跳为他们省下了很大力气。

“对方是您一直厌恶的老人，我担心您杀了他，因此才没有向您禀告。”

“嗯。那么焰，看来她已经完全成为你的眼线了。”狮子王司不留余力地讥讽。

他狭长的眼睛里含着冰冷的光，却又想起千空还在屋里昏迷不醒，只好专心致志地赶路。

若不是千空意外受伤需要治疗，而冰月又确实解了他的燃眉之急。

这件事情，他不会轻易放过冰月。

但眼下……

狮子王司放慢速度，眼前看到了那尊被冰雪覆盖的石像。

那石像驼着背，苍老的面孔还带着石化前看到奇异光的惊讶，身上穿着刺有医院标识的大衣，显然是一位年迈的医师。

狮子王司停下脚步。

他看着眼前的石像，疾风将他头发吹得四处飞舞。

有一缕遮住了他的视线。

他站在原地，沉默不语。

“您要将这尊石像搬回去吗？”冰月站在他身后说。

他脸上不怀好意的笑容谁都看不见，只听见他刻意放慢的声音。

“若是复活了这样年迈的老人，是否和您的理念相违背了呢？”

冰月显然是一副看好戏的模样。

他对于石神千空在狮子王司心中的地位十分好奇。

若是医者被复活，意味着狮子王司愿意为了石神千空去改变他的理念。

而这又意味……

冰月眯起眼睛。

狮子王司也在这样问自己。

在石化前的岁月，他被这些所谓的长辈肆意侮辱，践踏他最后的希望。

因为年轻，所以要被揉捏，要被’历练’，要被侮辱。

人生没有所谓的平等。

这就是他为什么恨极了这些人的原因。

但千空……

千空他的伤很重。

尽管只是腿骨折，在医疗发达的时代这也许只是一个小手术。

但在这种时代，是可能致死的伤口。

假如科技发达，医疗发达……

狮子王司嘴唇抿起。

千空会死。

这种念头让他罕见的呼吸有些错乱。

他垂在半空的手渐渐握成了一个拳头。

冰月静静地等他做下决定。

“搬……回去。”狮子王司干涩地开口。

但当他做下决定后，他的眼神重新坚定。

“搬回去，我会在之后复活他。”

狮子王司透过石像看着白雪皑皑的远方。

“千空，还在等我。”

——

离木村先生复活后，已经过去了有一段时间。

这个年迈的老人出现在司帝国之时，翻起了巨大波澜。

“不是说，我们只复活年轻人吗？为什么会发生这种事情？”

“司大人在干什么?这和我们的理念不是完全相反了吗？”

“老人……也没什么不可以吧？大家都是平等的生命。”

“木村先生是个非常有名望的医生啊，我在石化前就有听说过他的名字。”

“司复活那个老家伙只是为了救助石神吧？他好像意外摔断腿了。不要瞎想。”

“即使是这样也……”

众人议论纷纷。

他们的意见并不相符，持相反意见的人互相抨击。

在被石化前，许多人都生活在一个和平的世界，大多人也都过着平淡幸福的生活。

他们没有司那样极端的理念，只是因为司帝国的武力而不得不屈服。

这也是为什么很多人崇拜石神千空的原因。

石神千空可以给他们带来未来的希望，他们急迫地渴望科技的复兴。

“好了，都安静吧。”冰月双手抱臂靠在墙边淡淡道。

见众人都渐渐安静，冰月嘴角勾起。

没人知道面具下的人是怎样的幸灾乐祸。

怀疑的种子已经埋下。

尽管争论被强制压下，司帝国脆弱的表面下已经在这一次争论中，分裂成了两种声音。

一种是认同司理念，并愿意做出奉献的人。

他们对司的决定颇有微词。

一种是希望回复原来社会制度，渴望人人平等的人。

他们因司的这一决定而重新燃起了希望。

帝国，被悄然分成了两半。

机会这么好，他可不能浪费了。

冰月转身离去。

焰跟上了他。

……

“请放心，没什么大问题。因为年轻，伤势并没有看上去那么严重。”木村先生说。

被复活时他先是震惊，紧接着发现自己的陈年老病似乎随着复活一并消失了。

这让他十分欣喜。

而后复活他的年轻人，狮子王司，便带着他让他看石神的伤口。

尽管木村先生不是一名骨科医生，但这样的伤势完全在他的掌控范围内。

虽然没有现代医疗机械，但木村先生还是用木棍石头做固定，涂上草药消炎，便简单地包扎好了。

中间因为要动骨头，受伤的年轻人，听说是一位科学家，被活活疼醒了。

作为一名合格的医生，木村先生和蔼地安慰对方。

“不要害怕，深呼吸，调节疼痛……”

但对方朝他翻了一个白眼后，又疼晕了过去，

还是个挺有个性的小伙子。木村先生想。

“谢谢您。”狮子王司说。

木村先生点头，“不客气。反过来说，我还要谢谢你救了我呢。”

木村先生笑眯眯地看着年轻人，但只得到年轻人冷淡的一瞥。

……这可不像一个正常年轻人的反应。

木村先生后知后觉地发现有点不对劲。

“那么，请您先离开吧。”狮子王司道。

尽管他语气温和，眼神的冰冷却怎么也无法遮掩掉。

他让手下把老人送出去，转身望着躺在床上脸色发白的石神千空。

“千空……”狮子王司轻声低喃。

心里的阴暗在看到面前的人得以平复。

他坐在石神千空的身边，将人贴在脸颊上的发丝敛到耳后。

“是不是很痛？”他疼惜地抵在少年的额头上。

肌肤相触时，少年微微发烫的额头让他抿住嘴巴。

“对不起。”他说。

他没有想到因为自己的任性，会让千空意外受伤。

不该带他去堆雪人的。

他知道千空对这些不感兴趣。

他只是想和千空一起创造属于他们自己的回忆。

但意外还是发生了。

这让他想到未来了。

那孩子就是那样，一点一点在他面前流失掉生命的。

紧闭着双眼，任凭他怎么呼喊也醒不过来。

“快点醒来，快点好起来。”

他握住石神千空的手，将它放在自己的唇边。

司低头亲吻千空的手指。

“我很害怕，千空。”

TBC.


	12. 12

冬日的季节漫长舒适，令人心生倦怠的同时，也天天向春日走近。  
寒冷的温度给了伤势绝佳的恢复时间，为此石神千空不用再担心腿部伤势的恶化。  
按照那位医治他的医生的说法，「大概还有一周就会完全康复了。」  
不过眼下，他还是只能用一只腿蹦跶的残疾人士。

距离石神千空醒来已经已经有一天了。  
狮子王司一直在他身边悉心照顾，身心都疲惫到了极致。  
直到千空醒来，司又盯着他把粥喝光，才闭上眼睛在他身旁睡去。  
在他身边躺下时，司刻意和他相隔了一段距离。

石神千空没有打扰狮子王司，他准备去实验室消磨一下时间。  
他从来不是什么闲得住的性格。  
司帝国的科技树虽然歪了点，但制作一个支撑架还是没问题的。  
他忽略狮子王司要他老老实实在床上待着的嘱咐，撑着拐杖便一蹦一跳地出了门。  
样子虽然滑稽了点，但敢当面嘲笑千空的浅雾幻早早离开了帝国，只剩下一些人对石神千空表示了关心。  
同时，石神千空隐约察觉到有些人的目光包含着恶意。  
石神千空面无表情地进了实验室。

刚进实验室，他就发现有人在等着他。  
冰月双手抱肩，靠在墙壁的一侧看着他，眼角弯着。  
“看来石神你受的伤也不算重。”  
冰月起身，走到石神千空身旁，十分绅士地替他拉了一把椅子。  
石神千空抬眼，猜测眼前的男人的目的。  
他毫不客气地坐到椅子上，问：“你有什么事情？”

“只是担心石神你而已，看到你没事我很开心。”冰月说。  
他垂眸，石神千空并不想直视他，拿起放在实验桌上的仪器摆置。  
“我很好。既然没什么事情，麻烦你离开这里。”

冰月挑眉，他又拉了一把椅子放在石神旁边，挨着石神千空坐了下去。  
“刚刚那一路下来，石神你也看见了吧？”  
石神千空神色不动，“什么？”  
“你没发现司帝国多出来一个与众不同的人吗?”冰月说。  
“你是说木村医生吧。”  
石神千空望向冰月，他是真的很讨厌眼前这个男人。  
而对方正要谋划的事情，他也丝毫不感兴趣。

“狮子王司可是为了受伤的你打破了一道铁则，现在铁则的变动让很多人都十分不满。”  
冰月说，“司对你可是真心实意的喜爱呢。石神你没有什么想法？”  
“无聊，你要说的就是这些吗？”石神千空兴致缺缺地移开视线。

“啧，石神你还真是冷淡。”冰月轻笑一声，身子向千空倾斜。  
他双手合拢，神色逐渐认真，“我要说的当然不是这些。”  
“我是想要和石神你，结盟。”

“结盟？”石神千空有些意兴阑珊。  
“和你就算了吧。你这家伙百分之一百亿的不可信。”

“话虽如此，要不要先听我说说看？”冰月摩挲手指。  
他十分清楚石神千空是被迫加入司帝国的，这点在他发现浅雾幻的小动作时就已经确定。  
石神千空在这个原始时代，简直就像ssr限定卡一样稀有。  
如果他是狮子王司，恐怕也不会放任石神千空离开。  
加入，或者杀掉，只能够两选一。  
但冰月并不认同司的理念，他甚至对此嗤之以鼻。  
狮子王司太天真了。  
而他，会做的比狮子王司更好。  
石神千空想要逃离狮子王司，他想要取代狮子王司。  
这样对彼此都有利的合作，应该不会有人会拒绝。

“我拒绝。”石神千空掏了掏耳朵，“你想说的就是这些？百分之一百亿的无聊，赶快从我的实验室离开吧。”  
冰月眼角的笑意渐渐消失，他皱眉，“为什么不同意，我已经把好处全部列给你看了吧？”  
“这种东西，就算不告诉我，我也能自己列出来。”石神千空语气冷淡，“还是说你觉得你比我这个天才科学家还要聪明？”  
冰月说：“为什么?告诉我拒绝的理由。”  
“理由我已经告诉过你了，我说过，你这家伙不可信。”  
石神千空说：“向我保证对狮子王司保密的是你，告诉狮子王司秘密的不也是你吗？”  
“更何况，我掉下去的冰洞，是你挖的吧？”

“哦？为什么你会这么想。”冰月站起来，将一旁的长矛握在手里。  
他眼睛紧盯着石神千空，在看到对方毫无惧意的表情后，眼底的冰冷被笑意覆盖，“让石神你掉进冰洞里，对我有什么好处吗？”  
石神千空没兴趣和他扯嘴皮，“有没有好处，这个你最清楚。”  
“总之，我没兴趣和一肚子坏水的人加盟。”  
“慢走不送。”

……

石神千空是被狮子王司抓回去的。  
即在研究室泡了一天，星夜降临时，被赶来的狮子王司一个公主抱强行抱回去的。  
尽管他中途无数次表示“快点放我下来”，狮子王司依然不为所动。  
甚至在石神千空闹腾时，低头看了一眼。  
表情非常恐怖。  
石神千空老老实实的安静了下来。  
「绝对不是被他的表情吓到了。」石神千空对自己说。

被抱回到床上时，狮子王司依旧面无表情。  
他眼下还带着睡眠不足的淤青，眼里也有细微的血丝，一副睡眠不足的样子。  
狮子王司看着躺在床上安静如鸡的石神千空，闭上眼睛叹了口气。  
而后他睁眼，表情有些无奈，“千空，我不是告诉你，在伤好之前禁止乱跑吗？”  
“我……”石神千空张了张嘴，实在没想出什么好的应答。

“木村医生说你的伤需要静养。”狮子王司捏了捏眉心，“这点作为科学家的千空应该不需要我来提醒吧。”  
石神千空移开了视线，“……只是太无聊了。”  
“很任性的理由。”狮子王司说。  
他没有继续指责千空，事实上对方已经开始自我反省了。  
司蹲下，伸手握住千空健康的那只脚，纤细的脚踝在他手里摩挲，他却凝住了眉头。  
脚踝处的淤青有些触目惊心。

“你扭到脚了。”狮子王司断言，“什么时候的事？”  
石神千空身子微僵，他试图将脚从狮子王司的手中抽出来，但对方不容置疑的力度让他打消了念头。  
他最终放弃，坦诚说出了实话，“我也不太清楚……反正感受到脚裸有点痛的时候，已经在实验室待了很久了。”  
狮子王司脸色微沉，“太过沉迷实验可不是好事。”  
他站起来，居高临下地望着石神千空，“还是说，嗯，要我彻底收回千空你作为科学家的权利更好。”  
“啧。”石神千空颇为不爽司命令的语气，他不清楚为什么这样一个小事对方要如此大做文章。  
他烦躁地挠了挠后颈，后脑勺的那点石头还在，“随便你怎样，我这阵子不动就是了，别老拿权利来威胁我。”  
狮子王司缓缓逼近千空，四目相对时，他神色异常认真，“与其说是威胁，嗯，不如说是警告。”  
“再这样不顾自己的身体，我会做出更加过分的事情。”

“少用这套说辞，那种事情你已经干过了。”  
石神千空撇开脸，准备钻进被窝睡觉，眼不见心不烦。  
石神千空心里当然清楚狮子王司救了自己。  
在意外跌入冰洞陷入昏迷后，狮子王司却放弃自己一直以来坚持的理想，复活一个老者来救治他。  
这其中蕴含的意味他当然明白。  
更不用说周围一群人告诉他，在他昏迷后，狮子王司是如何尽心尽力地照顾他的。  
堪称‘好朋友’的最佳模范。  
狮子王司和石神千空的畸形关系，除了少数的几个人压根没人清楚。  
他们当然不知道狮子王司温柔的背后，也同时意味着镇压。  
正因如此，石神千空在对他升起好感的同时，也十分反感对方的威胁。

这种火药味十足的话激发了两人之间的矛盾。  
狮子王司在这之后沉默了很长一段时间，正当石神千空以为一切都过去时，对方忽然开了口。  
“你认为那是对你的惩罚吗？千空。”  
狮子王司的声音离千空越来越近，直到被子被人掀开，石神千空的后背贴上一个滚烫的身体。  
他听见狮子王司喑哑着声音，仿佛心中燃起了一团熊熊燃烧的烈焰。  
“你明明很喜欢我肏你。”

“够了！”  
石神千空挣脱狮子王司的怀抱，“我是个伤患，我需要休息。”  
狮子王司没让他成功逃脱，他环住石神千空的肩膀，把他整个人环在怀里。  
他低头，嘴唇轻碰石神千空的耳朵。那里很敏感，轻轻一碰就红的厉害。  
“你不相信我说的话吗？千空。”  
被人裹在怀里的感受实在让人心烦意乱，石神千空压低声音，“我说过了吧，我需要休息。”  
“我很尊重你的需求，千空。”狮子王司吻了吻他的耳朵。  
他狭长的眼睛里透露着冷静，却又含着对亲近之人的暧昧。  
“但现在，我需要证明一下自己。”

——

直到被狮子王司用手掐着后脖，锁住他的双手，以至于石神千空不得不以被驯服的姿态被压在床上时，石神千空在意识到狮子王司刚刚的那句话不是在开玩笑。  
他想要踢开狮子王司，但左腿被绑上的木条让他完全丧失了行动力。  
狮子王司解开他的腰带，衣领从后方被野蛮扯开，露出一大片光滑的脊背。  
狮子王司低头，微卷的长发落在千空的脊背上，卷起皮肤一阵微痒。

“你在发什么神经！”石神千空眼角带着怒意，却又怕屋外的人听见压低声音，“我还受着伤！”  
司抚摸着千空光滑的皮肤，他粗糙的手掌在触碰之时带起后背颤栗。  
他滚动喉咙，喉间的燥意并未被咽下，反而愈演愈烈。  
他并非是一个不乐意听取他人意见的人，但千空今天把事情弄得过火。  
他不该这样不珍惜自己的身体，也不该否认欢爱时带来的欢愉。  
他不喜欢千空对自己说谎。  
“放心。”司说，“我会抬起你的腿，嗯，保证不会让它受到伤害。”

狮子王司的回答让石神千空哑口无言。  
那双手游走在他身体的四周，而当狮子王司放开对他的束缚时，他可悲地发现自己压根没有反抗的力量。  
肌肤相触时带来的触动令他被迫想起那一晚发生的事情，他侧着头眼神涣散，在狮子王司的后背上留下一道道划痕。  
身体跟随晃动时，他的灵魂也在愉悦中彻底迷失。  
石神千空讨厌这种感觉，科学家不应该失去自己的掌控。  
但眼下，他什么都做不了。  
他只是一个阶下囚。

腿被狮子王司小心翼翼地抬了起来，这种细致温柔的举动并没让石神千空软化。  
他冷冷看着狮子王司，对方在他的目光中停顿，眼里虽未有笑意但尚存温柔。  
狮子王说：“如果千空你承认我是对的，嗯，那么我可以停下之后的事情。”  
“我不想弄疼你。”

“这样假惺惺的话有必要吗？”石神千空道。  
他看到狮子王司眼中自己的倒影异常清晰，“如果能够放我离开你这里，我倒是不介意答应你。”  
狮子王司垂眸，纤长的睫毛挡住了石神千空的注视，“你知道我不会放你离开的，千空。”  
“永远不会。”

“我们来打个赌好了。”  
狮子王司抚摸着千空的腿根，那里的肌肤细嫩，受不了他的大力抚摸，圏起一片微红。  
“赌什么？”  
“如果我把千空你肏哭，嗯，以后就不要抗拒我们做爱。”狮子王司眼底透着笑意。  
那副十足的恶魔姿态，在石神千空凝眉直视下，缓缓开口：“如果我做不到，那我放你离开。”

石神千空抖了抖眼角，“这是什么赌约……”  
“我当千空你答应了。”狮子王司压下身体，他将石神千空受伤的那条腿放在自己肩上，另一只腿被他从膝盖处顶开。  
他昂扬滚烫的阴茎紧贴石神千空被迫抬起的臀部，不顾千空的怒视在他臀缝中摩擦。  
湿滑的黏液将他褶皱处的肉染上一层水光，司低笑，胸膛一并震动。  
“那么，我开动了。”

……

从异物开拓，到伞状的头部顶入洞口。  
这一切的动作，对石神千空并不算陌生。  
他大腿根被狮子王司的手压着，迫使双腿分的更开，这种姿势对受伤的腿虽然不会造成伤害，但也谈不上多舒服。  
狮子王司的龟头抵在千空的后穴上，他并不急于开拓。尽管他下腹因为这场性事硬的发疼，但为了千空他可以忍耐。  
情动时龟头顶端渗出的粘液随着穴肉的浅插而有些湿滑，下身的结合处很快变得潮湿不堪。

石神千空不喜欢这样，他从来不喜欢屈居人下，更何况是性事上的承受方。  
他用手捂住自己的眼睛，不想看到狮子王司情动的脸。  
那张俊美的面孔在情动时染上薄红，本该气势凌人的眼睛闪闪发亮，仿佛将他当做美食一般享用。  
当粗壮的阴茎缓缓插入他的身体时，从穴肉传来的疼痛与颤栗感令他忍不住发出了喘息。  
“哈……呃……”  
石神千空双手用力，指甲在他脸上留下深深的印痕，他却对此毫无察觉。  
狮子王司将他的手指温柔地移开，他让千空环住自己的背。  
“我不介意你在这里留下印记，千空。”狮子王司说。

石神千空睁开眼睛，他绯红色的眼眸像是红宝石一般美丽，那隐约可见的泪光，在对方的强力忍耐下收了回去。  
他报复似的在这场性事尚未正式开始时，便在司的后背划下一道道血痕。  
“很疼啊……哈……一点也不舒服……”  
他枕在不算柔软的床铺上，因阴茎的一点点开拓浑身冒出热汗。  
紧致的肠壁被阴茎一点点撑开，司毫不留情地一挺到底，直到阴茎彻底被穴肉含了进去，只剩下囊袋重重拍打着臀部。  
肉体清脆的拍打声蔓延在两人的喘息中，就算做爱时狮子王司的眼神也带着石神千空看不透的深意。  
他仰起头，司的吻便很快落了下来。  
千空感受到司柔软的嘴唇贴着他的脖颈，温热的舌尖舔过他脖子上的汗珠，而后吻一步步向上，最终落在了他的唇瓣上。  
舌尖相缠，石神千空因窒息感大口喘息，他们热吻时银丝从嘴角渗出。  
狮子王司一手抬高石神千空的臀部，让他的阴茎能够更深的嵌入千空的身体。他另一只手护着千空受伤的腿，大掌掐着他膝盖向上的肉，保证千空的腿不会因为这场性事收到任何伤害。

“哈……哈……”  
狮子王司的速度开始加快，穴肉内部层层将他的阴茎包裹。司的阴茎因快感蹦出一条条凸起的青筋，他用力顶了一下石神千空，凸起的前列腺因这下被用力摩擦。  
“啊——”石神千空在司后背划下一道血痕。  
电流般的快感随机快速蔓延的身体四周，松果体分泌出大量多巴胺，迫使他的大脑将眼前这场性事的愉悦感提到最高。  
石神千空的指尖用力到发青，他受伤的那只腿完全靠狮子王司的支撑，但快感令他想要绷直小腿，他却完全做不到。他另一只完好的腿脚尖绷直，脚指头蜷缩成一团。脚底用力蹬着床铺，试图延缓这种快感。  
粗壮的阴茎在他身体里吃撑，龟头每每抵在前列腺上迸发的快感进而折磨他的神经。就连发红的肠肉也讨好着肉棒，将它一层一层裹紧，分泌出汁水令阴茎插入的更加彻底、迅速。  
“唔……哈……”  
石神千空发出喘息，喉间甚至带上了哭腔。  
先前的赌约令他想要克制自己的生理反应，但每当他拼命忍住快感的折磨时。狮子王司的阴茎便毫不留情地黏过前列腺，司甚至加快了挺腰的速度，阴茎在肠壁内快速抽插，翻出了殷红的穴肉。  
汁水随着抽插在穴口四溅，过快的抽插速度甚至带起了白沫。翻出的穴肉暴露在空气之中，空气的流动使敏感的穴肉收缩，喷汁。  
石神千空的生理反应因为这场激烈的性事完全崩溃，就连他那条暂时残废的腿也能感受到快感的蔓延。  
他因为快感开始呜咽，狮子王司用牙齿叼着他的喉结，用牙齿打磨。  
致命的危机感使这场性事更加激烈，狮子王司离开，在他喉结处留下了牙印。  
司向下，千空因快感凸起的乳尖正在空气中瑟瑟发抖。寒冬的冷空气让乳尖显得过于娇气，它挺立着，看着格外可口。  
司将乳尖含在嘴里，意外的，石神千空的乳珠十分敏感。  
他睁大双眼，在司用牙齿叼弄乳头时绷直了腰，整个身体近乎悬在半空中。  
狮子王司十分喜欢千空眼角含着泪珠的模样，那让他更加兴奋。  
他挺腰，囊袋将臀部拍打的通红，阴茎在石神千空体内涨大，将他体内的前列腺磨的又红又肿。只轻轻擦过，就能带起一阵快感。  
更别说龟头在撵过红肿的前列腺时，司恶意加重了力道。

“呜……混蛋……”  
石神千空眼角泛起泪水，愉悦的快感使他身体无法克制本能，身体去迎合讨好司的阴茎。  
他每被司用阴茎撞向前列腺，乃至更深处时，眼角便克制不出地流出泪水。  
太爽了。  
他压根抑制不住自己想要继续的本能。

“看，我就说这不是惩罚，千空。”狮子王司微笑。  
他看着脸上布满潮红，眼神被愉悦所填满，乃至骂人都显得那么色情的千空。  
司满意地亲了亲千空的眼睛，睫毛的颤抖让他嘴唇泛痒，这样的痴态让他十分愉悦。  
“你明明很喜欢我肏你，千空。”  
“你被我肏哭了，我赢了。”

“哈……呃……哈……”  
石神千空用力挖向狮子万司的背部，用血痕来表达自己的愤怒。  
他当然能听见狮子王司嚣张的话，但当他想要张嘴反驳时，吐出的只有暧昧不清的喘息。  
混蛋。  
阴茎在体内驰骋鞭打，快感一波波涌起将千空的脑袋搅成浆糊。  
这中间他甚至带着哭腔说‘不要了’，他自己的阴茎也因为快感射了不知道几次，最后疼的什么也射不出来。  
射出的精液将司和他的小腹弄得一团糟，肉穴抽插四处飞溅的淫水甚至将床铺打湿。  
他小腿不停摇晃，床单被抓得发皱。已经什么都射不出的阴茎紧紧贴在自己的小腹上，而狮子王司却依旧如同不知疲惫的野兽肆虐他的肉体。  
石神千空甚至感觉自己的灵魂已经和肉体分割，肉体传来几乎将大脑摧毁的快感已经使他的精神麻木。他喉咙依旧配合的发出求爱声，但眼神已经变得涣散迷茫，甚至有些看不清眼前的一切。  
但有些东西还是能看清的，比如狮子王司一脸餍足的混蛋样。

在千空体内射精时，狮子王司可以抓紧千空的臀肉，饱满的肉从他的指缝挤出。他龟头抵在脆弱敏感的前列腺上，滚烫的精液浇灌在前列腺上让石神千空失声尖叫。  
司低头，温柔地吻住千空的嘴唇。  
他十分享受和千空的做爱。  
等精液灌满了千空的小穴，狮子王司满足地将阴茎从千空红肿的穴肉中抽了出来，他小心翼翼地千空受伤的腿放下。  
没有了阻挡，精液缓缓从穴口流出，浓白色的精液让这场性事看起来更加绯靡不堪，艳色十足。  
司微卷的长发黏在自己的侧脸上，美人的神色是餍足而危险的。  
他压根没有满足。  
还不够。  
这么想着，狮子王司的阴茎又渐渐翘了起来。  
但千空的身体尚且不允许他这么造作，狮子王司望着尚在失神中的石神千空。他用手捏开了千空的嘴，而后他将还残留着精液的龟头插入石神千空的嘴。不顾对方的抗拒，按住他的后脑勺向自己的小腹撞去。  
龟头一下深入的喉咙，石神千空控制不住咳嗽起来。  
他稍稍回神，便近距离看见狮子王司坚硬的腹肌和茂密的丛林。  
口腔的水润火热让狮子王司开始了新一轮的造次，他看着千空的脑袋在自己腹部起伏，声带的震动按摩的阴茎十分舒适。  
舌头滑动时，石神千空能感受到狮子王司阴茎上的青筋。  
“唔……唔……”  
他被迫承受着喉咙被阴茎贯穿的疼痛，但狮子王司舒服的喘息却让石神千空心中的怒意消失殆尽。  
他甚至不知该如何去形容这一切，如果能用科学的语言来形容这种性事带给他精神的无与伦比的快感的话。  
尽管这场赌约是狮子王司单方面定下的。  
但石神千空知道他自己输了。  
输得一塌糊涂。

精液在他口腔中射出时，他咳嗽着吞咽了下去。  
司吻了吻他的唇角，温柔地鼓励他：“乖孩子。”  
石神千空连瞪他的力气也没有。  
他大脑因这场性事疲惫到极点，不管狮子王司开始对他的身体进行清理，自己沉沉闭上了眼睛。  
在他意识彻底进入黑暗之前，只听到狮子王司温柔的嗓音。  
“今夜多谢款待，我很满足，千空。”

操。

TBC.


	13. 13

一年一度的冬季很快来到了终点。

这一年，多亏石神千空的发明，让这群现代人虽然无聊，但起码不用忍受黑夜的侵蚀。加上抗生素的发明，这使司帝国的伤亡很少出现。

春季即将到来，万物等待复苏，石神千空的腿也完全康复。他继续做着手中的实验，在司的默许下，蒸汽机的雏形也逐渐完成。

但石神千空却刻意放慢了手上的进度，他不想让司帝国抢先使用这个新发明，这会为未来浅雾幻和大树他们的营救行动造成阻碍。

石神千空在广场调试着机器，等机器开始运行，人群发出惊呼。但实验并不理想，很快因为一些原因，机器冒出了黑烟。

狮子王司就在他身旁陪伴着他，他从未解释过为何允许石神千空制作这些东西。他知道石神千空想要制造蒸汽车，但这已经完全与狮子王司的理想所相违背了。

狮子王司眼睛停留在石神千空脖间的吻痕，那是他昨晚留下的。

他说：“实验失败是很经常的事情呢。”

“那是当然。”石神千空扫了他一眼，不再看司。

他指挥着人把机器拉到角落，等待修理。

“这些人在无聊时发明了许多游戏，你无聊的话，我可以带你一起玩。”司说。

“不需要，我很忙。”石神千空的回答十分冷漠。

司眨眼，他捏了捏石神千空的肩膀，来缓释对方肌肉的酸痛。

但石神千空避开了，他拒绝的动作太过生硬，狮子王司只能就此作罢，陪他一起看着广场上的人工作。

石神千空这么冷漠其实是有原因的。

石神千空的腿刚好，就离开狮子王司早出晚归，一天天泡在实验室里。大多时候司并不拘束千空的行动，但在他很多个夜晚无法得到满足时，昨夜亲自将石神千空从实验室逮了回来，硬生生折磨了对方一夜。

直到现在，石神千空的腿还发软。

狮子王司也正是因此，语调要比平时更加温柔，“春季快要到了，到时候要不要去打猎？”

他言语中的讨好并未让石神千空动容，他站在广场中央，四周是其他人磨制器械的声音，那是用来攻打石神村的武器。

木矛，顶端是铁打造的棱角，十分锐利，即使不被阳光照耀，也依然闪烁着寒光。

十分原始，但经过加工，却也十分致命。

虽然石神千空从未说过武器怎样加工打磨，但耐不住复活里有这方面的人才，甚至因为专业的原因，他们制造出的东西远比石神千空想象的更加锋利。

致命的冷兵器在迎接春季时打磨制造。这既是狩猎，也是为即将到来的进攻做准备。

“如果可以，我希望你取消进攻石神村的决定。”石神千空说。

他看向狮子王司，对方在千空说出这句话后稍显沉默，而后向他微笑，手掌抚摸石神千空的发丝。

“我不会杀他们的。我保证。”

石神千空脸色冰冷，他甩开狮子王司的手，径自走回了实验室。

谈话就此结束。

狮子王司看着他离开，周围的手下迎了上来，将磨好的武器递了上去，“您觉得这样的锋利度如何？”

狮子王司接过，他用手指划过刀刃，手指轻易划出了一道血痕。

他将手指放进嘴里，眯起眼睛，眼里带着石神千空从未发现过的冰冷。

“继续，再锋利一些。”狮子王司说。

他语调带着使人发冷的残忍，“我要让他们的皮肤，轻易地被割开，就连手脚被砍也只是一瞬间的事情。”

像是知道方才的腔调有些不对，狮子王司放慢了语气，这显得温柔多了。

他微笑着看着手下，“知道了吗？”

“是、是的！”

——

石神村.

经过一个冬季的漫长时间，浅雾幻和大树他们将千空留下的发明公式大差不差的发明了出来。

尽管质量有待检测，但这已经是他们这一个冬天能做到的最大极限了。

大木大树比谁都希望自己的好友回来。

自他清楚狮子王司的真面目后，不时会因为幻想千空在那边的遭遇而痛哭流涕。

小川杠也无法安慰大树，只能抱着他给他一些力量。

“哟西！按照千空的发明公式，我们已经发明的大差不差了，现在完全可以去解救千空了吧！”大木大树十分自信地说。

然而众人的情绪却并没有那么乐观，小川杠一脸为难地看着大树，克罗姆还在沉迷研究之中，琥珀他们一脸凝重，最终是浅雾幻叹了口气，打断了大木大树的幻想。

“虽然如此，千空交给我们的，最重要的的武器火药，最多只做了这几个。之前实验的那一个，爆炸力影响也十分有限。”浅雾幻说。

说起来，这还和狮子王司有关。

尽管石神千空将制作方法原封不动地交给了他们。

但当浅雾幻他们去取原材料时，发现领地已经有人驻扎在那里了，显然那是狮子王司派去的人手。

由于戒备森严，每天还会有人轮换，浅雾幻他们只能偷偷趁着戒备松散的时候拿走一部分原料。而在制作之中，这些原料也在以极快的速度被消耗。

火药的质量不佳，这是最致命的原因。

“司帝国那边的人太多了，正面应对我们不是对手。”浅雾幻说。

大木大树有些着急，“那怎么办？我们不救千空了吗？！”

“当然不是，啊，真和你聊不来啊。”浅雾幻叹了口气。

唯一能聊得来的石神千空在遥远的另一个帝国，若不是如此，他还真懒得费劲心力去这样救一个人。

“正面不行，我们就侧面耍诈，这不是显而易见的事情吗？”浅雾幻喝着可乐，这是之前千空留下的意外之喜，可乐的配方。

正是如此，才坚定了浅雾幻要将石神千空救出来的决定。

“我和大木大树作为正面去拖住司他们的步伐，琥珀金狼他们从我之前说的那个密道进入司帝国，悄悄把千空带回来。火药大部分留给我们，作为恐吓，想必司他们也没有料到我们会制造出火药这种杀伤性极强的武器。剩下一部分留给琥珀他们，作为应急之需。”

他搅拌着可乐，等待里面的泡沫产生，勾起嘴角，“小千空那边肯定给我们留下了许多惊喜，到时候配合千空行动，把发明成果搜出来，实验室一炸，司帝国至少要缓一段时间。只要有这段空窗期，等千空的研究发明，我们就再也不用忌惮司他们了。”

琥珀点了点头，“是个好办法，但有太多细节缺乏了。”

“这点我之后会补充，”浅雾幻说，他将可乐一瓶喝下，打了个气嗝，“嘛~还真是期待小千空回来的那一天呢。”

大木大树大声应和，“我一定会把千空带回来的！”

小川杠则十分细心，她问浅雾幻：“这段时间，我们需要做什么？”

浅雾幻微笑，看向还在热衷发明研究的克罗姆，“嘛~这个你就要问他了。”

小川杠她们把视线转移到克罗姆身上，对方头也不抬，只能看见他滴汗的额头。

来自于石神千空留下的这些新奇的发明，让克罗姆对石神千空充满了兴趣和崇拜，他比谁都想要见到这个传说中的人。

如果可以，克罗姆想要拜他为师，他想要从这个人身上汲取更多科学的知识。

因此，他必须更加努力的制作这个人留下的发明。早日救出这个传说中的科学家。

“做火药，越多越好，越快越好。”

“听见了吗？就是这些。”浅雾幻微笑。

他看向天空，蔚蓝色天空飘着被阳光照射的金灿的云朵，那是春日到来的前兆。

“千空，也一定等不及我们了呢。”

TBC.


	14. 14

黑夜，偌大的森林幽深静谧，夜间动物隐秘行走在这片森林。

草丛的窸窣声引起猎物的警惕心，却最终被猎食者咬住脖颈，犬牙陷进脆弱的皮肉，动脉被咬碎的血液化为甘甜流入猎食者的喉咙里。

而在这样危险的夜里，一个身影正快速向司帝国的领地前去。

在正式发动‘抢回千空大作战’之前，浅雾幻需要确定他之前所熟悉的秘密通道，是否已经被狮子王司察觉摧毁，又或者有专人在门口把守。

踩点是件高风险的事情，不过作为一名欺诈魔术师，浅雾幻有自信自己能够安全脱身。

行走过程中，浅雾幻尽量避免自己踩到落叶，以免发出过于响亮的声音。他现在的位置距离司帝国越来越靠近，暴露的风险也越来越高。不过，值得庆幸的是，在他踩点的一路上，并没有看到狮子王司察觉的迹象。

这意味着未来他们计划成功的可能性更大。

“咻——”

随着利刃划破空气的尖叫声，浅雾幻快速向后退了一步。他看向自己方才的位置，那里被木矛刺中，顶部铁制的矛头已经完全钉入泥土，消失不见。

浅雾幻喉咙滚动，咽下一口唾沫，额头冒着细汗。他常年弯着的一双狐狸眼此刻稍稍睁大，显得十分严肃，眼睛盯着不远处的丛林。

丛林深处有一道黑色的身影，昏暗的光线让浅雾幻连身形也难以分辨。在他的认知范围内，司帝国能掷出这种杀伤力的人只有两个。他在内心祈祷这个人不要是狮子王司，不然他会死的很惨。而如果不是狮子王司，那这个人只有可能是——

“好久不见，浅雾幻。”

蒙着面罩的银发男人自幕后浮出水面，他走到被木矛刺穿地面的位置，将木矛轻松地从地面取出。

正是冰月。

冰月探寻地看向浅雾幻，面罩下的嘴角勾起，“本来只是碰碰运气，没想到真的碰上了一条大鱼。”

浅雾幻后退几步，尽量和冰月拉开距离，“阿拉~我也没想到小冰月在这里守株待兔呢。你是怎么发现这条密道的？”

“你还没有叛逃司帝国的时候，我就已经盯上你了，想要发现你的秘密很难吗？”冰月说。

他饶有兴趣地盯着浑身已经僵硬的浅雾幻，对方似乎没有想到关键时刻会杀出来冰月这样一个程咬金。

“你要来救石神，分两面营救？很好的想法，不过考虑的还不够多。”冰月对浅雾幻自以为的聪明有些嗤之以鼻，“冬季快要结束时，狮子王司就猜到你们会有所行动，果不其然，被我逮到了。”

“既然是这样，小冰月是想做什么？把我交给狮子王司吗？”浅雾幻脸上挂着笑容，额头的汗流过侧脸。

如果是其他人，浅雾幻还有自信逃跑。但在这种武力值悬殊的情况下，他只能站在原地选择按兵不动。

“你为什么觉得我是狮子王司派来的？”

冰月握紧手中的矛，头顶的上空是散着冷光的月亮。

他的眼底也是冷的，“他能想到，我当然也能够想到。”

浅雾幻嗅到了不平常的气氛，他探究地看向冰月，“那么，小冰月的意思是……？”

“石神千空拒绝了我的结盟建议，这很不理智。”冰月缓缓开口，“但我这个人宽宏大量，我可以多给你们一次机会。”

“你想要石神回到你们的石神村，我想要狮子王司消失在这个世界上，我们的利益并不冲突。”冰月将视线移到了浅雾幻的腰侧，那里系着一个布袋，里面鼓囊囊的。

冰月似乎一眼就认出了那是什么，他收回视线，浅雾幻的脸上已经没有了笑容。

“在你们制造出火药的前提下，我们可以进行合作。你认为呢？浅雾幻。”

——

石神千空注意到冰月的心情似乎非常好。

在他拒绝过冰月的联盟建议后，冰月很长时间都对他没有好脸色，有时甚至趁狮子王司不在的时候恶意欺负他，比如将他的实验器材搞坏，而这确实能让石神千空暴跳如雷。

但现在，冰月看见他时，却总是弯着眼角。

就比如现在：

“早啊，石神。”

男人的问号让石神千空有些莫名其妙，他移开视线，并未理睬冰月。

“你在做什么？”

冰月擅自闯进石神千空的实验室，但他本人却一点自觉也没有，自顾自地靠近对方，看着石神千空一脸专注地盯着试剂瓶，那里正进行着美妙的化学反应。

石神千空沉迷于这样的科学实验，他不喜欢有人在这种时刻中断他的观察，因此继续无视冰月的存在。

“石神你一直所向往的村子马上就要被司毁灭了，但我发现你似乎一点也不紧张。”冰月说。

他这般挑衅地言语让石神千空些许不耐，他烦躁地‘啧’了一声，绯红色的眼眸冷冷瞥了一眼对方。

“出去。”

“你还真是这样丝毫不掩饰自己的情绪，狮子王司把你惯得有些不像话。”

冰月在他实验室随手找了个位置坐了下来，椅子划过地面发出的噪音让试剂中的液体轻微晃荡。

石神千空皱眉，“你想过来说什么？”

冰月挑眉，“你知道司帝国现在已经的武器已经造的差不多了吧？攻击浅雾幻在的石神村也就在最近一段时间，不过你看起来一点也不紧张。”

“你逃走的唯一希望可就在那里，但石神你现在还在沉迷于做实验。怎么？你已经开始享受狮子王司加持给你的权利了吗？”

“你这家伙，真是百分之一百亿的聒噪。”

石神千空晃了晃手中的试剂瓶。

他没兴趣和自己讨厌的人假惺惺的聊天，尤其是手里还沾着血迹和人命的家伙。

冰月这个人石神千空已经摸透了，他比狮子王司更加残忍，甚至草菅人命。仅仅在这一个冬天，石神千空就见识到了冰月的残暴，对方甚至对自己的同伴也能够毫不犹豫地亮出兵器，将那个冒犯到他的同伴打到手脚折断。

至于狮子王司，他虽然制止过几次，冰月也每次态度良好的道歉，但这并未遏制住冰月依旧残忍的暴行。

石神千空十分厌恶他。

冰月身子向前倾斜，双手合十，“你还没回答我的问题，石神。莫非你之前拒绝和我合作的原因，是因为已经和狮子王司产生感情了吗？”

“也对，那家伙对你真的是好的不像话。”

石神千空抬头，他目前并不清楚冰月今天来挑衅他的原因是什么，但对方确实惹怒了他。

他看向冰月，语气冰冷，“滚。”

“科学家的态度都是这样吗？”冰月起身，他半是开玩笑的语气，眼底却十分冰冷，“如果不是石神你还有用的话，你早就因为伤口感染死在了这个冬天了。”

石神千空依旧没有理睬他。

对方的态度像是把他当做了一团空气。

冰月转过身，不再纠缠他，他心情异常的好。

跨出房间时，冰月停下了脚步。他回头，石神千空正侧脸盯着实验。他侧脸精致完美，浅色的头发衬得他皮肤白皙，从冰月的角度看，石神漂亮的更像是一个女生。

冰月眼神暗了下来，他开口，语气十分恶劣，“最后一个问题，石神。”

“狮子王司操你操的舒服吗？如果不舒服，可以考虑一下我。”

“啪——”

回应冰月的，只有仪器在他脚边破碎的声音。

冰月低头，仪器里的溶液将他的裤腿腐蚀，他小腿的皮肤甚至感受到了轻微的刺痛。

冰月笑了一声，转身离开了实验室。

冰月刻意向石神隐瞒了他已经和浅雾幻达成合作的协议。

石神千空当然不会知道，在他和狮子王司缠绵的夜晚，冰月已经和浅雾幻达成了一项交易。

而冰月……

他十分期待在石神千空面前杀死狮子万司的画面。

Tbc.


	15. 15

春日的夜晚并不算寒冷，石神千空回来的路上还看到有情侣在牵手散步。

这种环境还有心思散步聊天，看来司帝国的日常维持得还算不错。

石神千空瞥了那对小情侣一眼，在对方打招呼之前离开这里。

他今天心情不好，没兴趣和不熟的人打招呼。

石神千空回到住处时，意外的发现狮子王司已经在卧室休息。

对方低着头，正把玩着石神千空闲来无事做的小发明。

看到石神千空进来，司先是抬头，眼角带着笑意。

但当他看到石神千空一脸冷淡夹杂暴躁的神色时，不由得眨了眨眼睛。

“千空，怎么了？一副不开心的样子。”

“没事。”

石神千空垂眸，错开司探寻的眼神。

他不想和狮子王司聊今天的事情，冰月过分轻佻的话确实惹怒了他。

石神千空不想在别人眼里是狮子王司的所有物，他只是他自己，一个天才科学家。

石神千空不喜欢他人将自己和狮子王司绑在一起，这让他十分不爽。

司凝眉，并不满意千空的回答，“今天有谁去你的实验室了吗？”

“……”

石神千空没有回答，他心里漫不经心地想着狮子王司真是什么都能猜出来，一头扑进了软软的棉被里。

狮子王司明确感受到了他的拒绝态度，他若有所思，视线聚焦到背对着他躺在床上的石神千空。

这副样子多少已经见识了几次。狮子王司想。

每当石神千空十分不开心的时候，就会背对着他拒绝和他聊天。

虽然是一副拒绝的样子，但至今还没有成功难倒过狮子王司。

“这么早就要睡觉吗？嗯？”狮子王司看了一眼门外的天色。

虽然天空已经完全黑了下来，但在春季也还算早。

“心情不好的话，要不要出去散步？”狮子王司说。

他顿了一下，忽然想到前几天手下汇报，温泉处有可疑身影出没，从鼻间发出了一声轻笑。

说是轻笑，更像是冷笑声。

他回神，深棕色的眼眸像一潭望不到头的深井，“顺便去泡个温泉，消除一下疲劳就更好了。”

石神千空并没有答应狮子王司的提议。

傍晚散步百十里去泡温泉，实在算得上天方夜谭。

但石神千空的拒绝在狮子王司面前从没有生效过，他被司从被子里抱了出来。

挣扎无效过后，千空认命地跟在狮子王司旁边，向温泉地出发。

那也是石神千空被狮子王司抓回去作为俘虏的地点。

哪怕司帝国的大部分都不知道，他们尊敬的科学家石神千空，实际上是狮子王司的俘虏，石神千空也决不会忘记这份耻辱。

他一直在伺机等待离开的那一天。

而眼下，那一天愈发接近了。

……

石神千空和狮子王司一路无言。

狮子王司

知道石神千空心情不佳，并未自找霉头。

温泉处已经被狮子王司的人监控了起来，一旁还有搭建的简易住处，监管的人负责轮流值班。

狮子王司让这些人都离开回到司帝国，今晚他负责看守这里。

安排好一切，他看向石神千空。

对方正坐在温泉石旁，平静地望着吹起涟漪的水面，烟雾顺着热度上腾扭曲，将石神千空的身影蒙上了一层雾。

狮子王司抿唇，他不喜欢这幅画面。

千空看起来就像是要消失了一样。

“所以呢，今夜住在这里是吗？”

石神千空圈着身体，整个人抱成了一团。

他脚点过水面，温热的温度为他微凉的身体带来一丝暖意。

“嗯。偶尔的野外郊游，也是会给人带来愉悦感呢。”

狮子王司做到了他的旁边，他抚摸石神千空腿上的伤疤。肌肤有些凹凸不平，但愈合良好，泡温泉并不会对身体造成负荷。

肌肤相触传来的热度令大腿十分敏感。

石神千空脸色有些不自然，将狮子王司的手摆到一旁。

烟雾弥漫，他在狮子王司面前脱光了衣服。

坦然相待对石神千空来说并不算什么羞耻的事情。

虽然耳朵有些发红，但千空还是一脸镇定地泡进了温泉。

狮子王司喜欢这样的千空。

即使是这样骄傲自信的天才，也会有如此可爱的一面。

他紧跟着千空泡进温泉。

春日微风拂来的冰凉与暖热的温泉相得益彰，令人舒适的不由得眯上了眼。

这样令人心旷神怡的时刻，即使是石神千空神色也不由得松动。

他侧脸，狮子王司正闭着眼睛，享受肌肤的舒缓。

石神千空没有去打扰他。

狮子王司身上有许多疤痕，新新旧旧的疤痕密密麻麻分布在这个男人的身体上。

烟雾将司身体的疤痕柔化，但并没有抹去这个男人矫健身体下的爆发力。

他胸膛随着呼吸起伏，水面也有微微的波澜，腹肌在月光和水珠的映照下闪闪发亮。

曲卷的长发被水打湿，贴在男人俊美的脸颊旁。

虽是长发美人入浴图，却能一眼分辨出是一位俊美的男性。

很有魅力。

石神千空想到了和对方在这里初次对峙时的场景。

那时，狮子王司用长矛对准小川杠，右手握着大木大树的脖颈。

他微笑的面容十分冷酷，俊美的脸上甚至带着漫不经心，他用这两人的性命来威胁石神千空。

石神千空以为狮子王司会杀了他，他甚至给自己准备好了退路。

但预想到的事情没有发生，狮子王司放过了他。

“你当初……”

石神千空出声，他声音有些干涩，但本人完全没有意识到这一点。

“嗯？”

狮子王司睁眼，这个俊美男人的眉眼尚存着一丝妖异的邪气。待他完全清醒时，却只剩下了温和的耐心。

“怎么了，千空。”司说，“嗯，你想问我什么？”

石神千空看向狮子王司。

温热的水抚平了他近日身体的疲惫，也让他带上了燥热的情绪。

他垂眼，看着清澈波动的水面，“当初在这里，你为什么没有杀了我？”

这是石神千空一直想知道的事情。

他和狮子王司的理念完全不同，而对方又是一个心狠手辣的人，在明确清楚对方不会为他所用时，狮子王司居然没有亲手杀了他…

“如果当初在这里杀了我，后续的麻烦也就一齐消失了。司你大可以安心壮大你的理想，没有人会阻拦你。”

“千空，你是这样想的吗？”狮子王司说。

他用手掌托起一片水，掌心的水很快顺着缝隙流了下去。

思考良久后，他才开口：

“……我一直很希望有像千空你这样的朋友，能和你这种人做朋友一定是很开心的事情。”

“如果未来没有遭受病痛的折磨，如果我只是一个和大家一样，过着幸福生活的普通人……嗯，这是非常令人向往的事情。”

狮子王司在低声回答时，表情十分平静。

他浓密的睫毛因雾气沾湿，团起小点的水珠。

石神千空抬头，遥远的星夜闪烁着微光，是醒目而不耀眼的存在。

“我们的理念不同，这是令人遗憾的结果。”

狮子王司看向千空。

对方淡绿色的头发在被水浸湿后紧紧贴在肩旁，绯红色的眼眸没有情绪波动，但在光雾的柔和下，整个人愈发显得秀气。

司微笑，“我一开始确实在思考，要不要杀了千空你。”

“但在某一夜，看着千空可爱的睡脸，嗯，我忽然想到其他可行的方法。”

“可以说是邪念作祟，”他低哑着声音，暧昧的语气循循引诱，“让千空做我的爱情俘虏，似乎也是不错的选择。”

！

这家伙，真是什么话都说的出口。

石神千空移开视线，不再和狮子王司对视，“无聊。”

他这样说着，脑海里又不禁想起狮子王司初次的越举，那也是他们之间的关系开始变质的开始。

狮子王司那夜的安抚，更像是情欲的暗示。

他闭眼，对方舌头含着自己精液的画面浮现眼前，那种妖异邪恶透露原始性欲的色情。

……真是够了。

“臣服于我，成为我的人，如何？”

那夜的话语也似乎缠绕在耳畔。

惹得人耳朵不由得发烫。

“不管千空你承认与否，对我来说，这确实是一种可行的方法。”

狮子王司说，他并没有错过千空发烫的耳朵，这是难得的景色。

他的眼眸深沉，石神千空总是会带给他难得的意外惊喜。

对方是一个不可一世的天才，骄傲，自信，对人却有着掩藏在这层表面之下的温柔。

他总是用自己的方式来表达关心，做爱时发红的眼角和泪水也让人更加疼爱。

所以，他才会……

“只不过最后，事情逐渐偏离轨道，我对自己的把握也逐渐失控。”

“而到现在这样无法收手的局面，‘爱情俘虏’这个词，嗯，好像变得有些讽刺。”

他话语间未尽的含义两人都心知肚明。

石神千空却并未揭开这层纱，直觉告诉他一旦将一切挑明，事情的发展会愈加偏离轨道。

他不喜欢不可控的因素。

石神千空语气意味不明：“司，放一个定时炸弹在你身边，很有可能摧毁你现在拥有的一切。”

“是吗？”狮子王司微笑，“如果将一切致使定时炸弹爆炸的因素一一消除，它只会是一个供人欣赏的艺术品。”

他们对视，在对方眼里看到了自信。

“科学不会被消灭，镇压之下的人们总会反抗。”石神千空说。

狮子王司挑眉，微笑却并未言语。

温泉的水温温热，将身体泡的暖洋洋的，这在三千七百年后的世界实在算得上一件奢侈之事。

石神千空有时看不懂狮子王司到底在想什么。

他们的身体如此贴近，却又像隔着一个世界。

Tbc.


	16. 16

日本的人口老龄化将特权聚集在年长者手中，这是大家公认的事实。  
即使在现代，也有很多年轻人在抱怨让这些老不死的赶紧消失。  
这也是司帝国有不少人认同司理念的原因。  
石神千空不认为这是一种良性的解决办法，一刀切的政策实在算不上精明。  
但他无法和狮子王司沟通，司在现代社会遭受到的一切不公，石神千空都没法替他去原谅。  
司对自己理念的坚持，很难用言语去撼动。

温泉泡久了自然会有些头晕。  
石神千空扶着石壁起身坐在边沿上，小腿在温泉里晃荡。  
他下身不着一物，白皙的大腿透着粉红，从司的角度看去一览无遗。  
司眼神微暗，喉结滚动，正想说些轻松的话题调节气氛时，坐在他身侧的少年忽然扭头看向他。  
“当初你为什么要复活木村医师？”少年的眼神清澈而锐利，“复活老年人，已经和你的理想相违背了吧？”  
狮子王司一怔，他目光闪烁，却并未言语。只是抬眼与石神千空对视，眼中的深意不言而喻。  
他们对视了良久，最终是石神千空移开了目光。  
他起身想要离开温泉旁，内心的情绪如同乱麻一般缠住他的心脏。但在将要离开时，被炽热的手掌握住了脚踝。  
那手掌摩挲着千空纤细的脚踝，似有说不尽的连绵之意。  
狮子王司的呼吸滚动着灼热，“时间还早，再继续泡一会儿吧。”

石神千空并不是自愿重新泡进温泉里的。  
只是他想要拒绝时，握住脚踝的手丝毫没有松动的迹象，千空只好答应狮子王司的请求。  
他们今夜聊得太多太深，事至于此，石神千空也不知道用什么态度来面对司。

石神千空紧挨着狮子王司，肌肤相触的滚烫让人有些不适。狮子王司一手搭在千空的肩膀上，几乎将他整个人拢在了自己怀里。  
这样的趋势有些不妙。司试探的动作越来越大，直到千空整个人被他揽在自己腿上，两腿分开坐在司的大腿根处。  
他们相对着，司眼里含着笑，手掌覆在千空的后背上。  
千空抿唇，目光闪烁。后背的手掌用力，他便不受控制地向下倾斜，直到唇齿相撞，舌尖相抵。  
石神千空闭上了眼。

狮子王司的动作粗暴。  
他如同野兽般撕咬着石神千空的唇瓣，洇出斑点血丝。石神千空吃痛地想要挣脱，司拢在他后脑的手掌用力按下了他的挣扎。  
他们舌尖相缠，激烈的拥吻令千空嘴角不受控制流出唾液。  
狮子王司另一只手捏着他的臀肉，在他白皙的肌肤上留下发红的印记。  
司下腹发烫，手间细腻的触感让他喉间带着渴意。他阴茎胀大，坚硬的柱体青筋虬露，紫红色的龟头犹如鸡蛋大小，向上昂扬竖立直直戳在千空的小腹上。  
温泉下热水刺激着阴茎愈发肿胀，龟头刺在千空腹上只觉得滑溜溜的。  
他们呼吸急促热吻着，石神千空感受到臀缝间被人扒开，热水打在褶皱处引起收缩，狮子王司的手指也在这时恰到好处地插了进去。  
石神千空皱眉，温热的泉水顺着缝隙一并流进肠壁里的刺激让他脚趾蜷缩，他咬牙，呼吸凌乱，“司，别在这儿……太烫了……”  
“很烫吗？唔……抱歉……”  
狮子王司很喜欢怀中少年因私密处遭受侵略而发出的声音，他的手指纤长，骨节坚硬，顶弄肠肉时恶意划出一个圈，对于肠壁过于滚烫的泉水便一涌而入，争先恐后的在肠壁内顺着手指翻滚抽插，向更深处进发。  
“快点抽出来！……混蛋……很烫啊！”石神千空按住司的胸膛向后挣脱，司却用力按住他光滑的脊背往自己怀里拢，被穴肉包裹的手指用力抽插。  
“千空，难得在温泉这里，不如好好享受一次吧。”狮子王司湿热的呼吸打在石神千空的耳旁。  
他说完，先是用滚烫的舌尖舔着千空脖间的皮肤，那薄薄的一次皮肤很快被他舔弄的发红，紧接着便用力咬住被他舔红的那团软肉，在那留下一个鲜红的印记。  
“唔——”石神千空吃痛地睁大眼睛，一边是泉水和手指对肠肉的肆虐抽查，一边是狮子王司在他脖间粗暴地撕咬。  
欲望在他体内翻滚，却又夹杂疼痛让他绯红色的眼睛升腾起雾气，格外水润而可爱。  
石神千空怒气由生，司的粗暴和野蛮让他十分不爽，他上前用力咬住司的喉结。但本该吃痛的本人却笑了起来，喉结和胸膛一齐震动，低沉的笑声让石神千空咬牙切齿。  
“怎么，你是嫌我咬的轻吗？”石神千空夹着狮子王司的腰身，他们对视，千空只在司眼中找到了笑意。  
他总是带着笑的。  
“并不是这样，”司狭长的眼睛透着欣喜，他托住千空的臀部，向上拢了拢，埋在肠肉里的手指进入的更深，“这还是我们做爱，千空你第一次做出回应。”  
“这只是我吃痛的回击！呃——”  
石神千空不适地提起腰身，想要摆脱手指的深陷，他白皙的胸膛被泉水泡的发红，胸前的乳尖涨立。  
司不置可否，低头含住了千空的乳尖，舌尖抵着乳孔纠缠。  
泉水将水面之下的一切动作的声音尽数消音，有的只是石神千空被手指侵略快感腾升发出的甜腻的喘息。  
尽管石神千空并不想发出这种有违天才科学家的声音，但本能和狮子万司的紧紧相逼让他身体很快来到了极限。  
千空的阴茎早早耸立起来，狮子王司将两个阴茎紧贴，马眼流出的情液被泉水带走，但并未消除他们身体里愈演愈烈的情热。

狮子王司一齐套弄着他们的阴茎，他必须承认尽管尺寸不一，但千空的阴茎也十分可爱。  
他动作十分粗暴，不管是对阴茎还是千空的后穴，这种几乎将表皮搓破的疼痛火辣感让千空的呻吟渐渐带上了哭腔。  
但狮子王司注视他时，尽管对方眼角发红闪着泪珠，眼神却又无比凶狠不肯示弱。  
狮子王司喜欢这样的石神千空，或者说，不认输一脸不服的石神千空才能挑起他的性欲。  
今夜的聊天让司控制不住自己的本性，他发泄在千空身上的力度粗重，对方此时激烈的挣扎正是因此。  
狮子王司喜欢石神千空挣扎却又无可奈何、一脸屈辱地看着他。当他扶着阴茎顺着滚热的水流粗暴拓开石神千空的身体时，对方眉间的疼痛和泪意会让他更加兴奋。  
他们的关系本来就是畸形的。  
石神千空试图逃脱，却被他按在身下强行贯入的快感，会让司觉得自己掌控了千空的命运。  
他并不介意千空把自己想要逃跑的想法尽数表现，但前提是这种想法只是妄想，永远也无法实现。  
他爱这个人的身体，更爱他的灵魂。  
石神千空太过自由，而司想做束缚在他脖颈处的那根绳。

水流的阻力与助力为这场激烈的性事带来了更多快感，龟头撞在肠道前列腺时更加用力碾过，快感自肠道电流般快速蔓延至身体各处，炽热的水流攀附在那团软软的前列腺上，蜷起一片疼痛与快意。  
司甚至因今夜的失控，掐住了千空的脖子。他稍稍用力，石神千空的脸便因为窒息感涨红，眼神也因空气的稀薄开始迷茫。  
石神千空的生死在他手里掌握，那样的轻松与弱小。司撞进他身体的阴茎也因窒息感被肠壁紧紧包裹，紧的他发疼。  
只需要再用力一些，科学家的性命便会在这场性事中滑稽的终结，司帝国也只需要继续贯彻那套极端的理想。  
司松开了手掌。石神千空瘫在他怀里用力地咳嗽，司抿唇，安抚地拍了拍他的后背。  
他双手掐着千空的腰，因过于用力在腰间留下了发青的掌印。他将粗壮的阴茎不断撞进千空的身体里，柔软的臀肉尚未形成波浪，便被快速抽插的阴茎又狠狠撞了回去。  
石神千空的呻吟被他撞成了碎片，千空的阴茎也在前列腺猛烈的撞击下早早射在司的小腹上。  
司抓着千空的腰，腰部用力向上顶，阴茎甚至突破障碍撞进了直肠腔。  
千空划着司的后背，手指因疼痛泛青用力陷进司的皮肉。  
“疼——咳咳……”千空的声音嘶哑，他脖间还残留狮子王司方才用力的指印。  
狮子王司的杀意来的莫名其妙，就连石神千空也难以预料。  
但对方最终收了手。

狮子王司一言不发，石神千空没有抬头，自然看不见他狭长的眼睛里充满了暴虐，他将情绪化作情欲，在石神千空身上尽数发泄。  
“放……放开我！疼——”  
肠肉对阴茎的讨好并未激起狮子王司的怜意，阴茎对准肠壁内的软肉和直肠腔肆虐，石神千空受不住这样激烈的性事用力锤着司的后背，想让对方放缓速度。  
司不为所动，他抱着千空，一手梳理着对方浅色的头发，不想让千空看到自己现在的表情。  
激烈的性交让水面腾起涟漪，司的后背是一道道出血的划痕，他在千空发间深深吸了口气，阴茎早已将直肠腔撞成一个合不拢的口。  
紧致的肠肉包裹着阴茎，柱璧的青筋隐隐跳动，即将射精的快意让狮子王司用力锁住了石神千空，对方纤细的骨骼因用力发出不堪一击的声音。  
狮子王司将阴茎狠狠嵌入了千空的直肠腔，将滚烫的精液射进了千空的身体深处。疼痛与快感席卷了千空的身体，他身体绷紧，在司怀里发出呜咽声。  
司温柔地亲吻着千空的发间。

狮子王司抱着被做晕过去的千空，回到了住处。  
春夜的微风清凉，司拿出药膏，细心涂在千空的脖子上。  
阴暗的念头只是一闪而过，他便在对方的身体上留下了这么多过分的痕迹。  
“……对不起，千空。”  
他亲吻着千空的眉眼，动作温柔而满怀爱意。

如果在一开始，狮子王司还能下定决心做出选择，眼下的他却只有一条路可走了。  
狮子王司不会放石神千空离开。  
不是因为对方的价值，不是因为对方的威胁。  
而仅仅只是，他已经离不开石神千空了。  
亲近之人的触碰与性爱是这样美妙，食髓知味的同时也愈发贪婪。

……

几日后.  
深夜，司帝国的入口处一片火光，慌乱的人群声喧嚣。  
不远处，领头的浅雾幻没有丝毫怯意，笑眯眯地望着狼藉不堪的入口。“火药的效果还不错呢~暂时起到了威慑作用。克罗姆，干得不错哦~”  
克罗姆站在他身旁，“嘿嘿，要谢还是谢那位天才科学家吧！我只是复制而已！”  
“嘛~不要妄自菲——”  
话才说到一半，浅雾幻眯起眼睛，“出来了呢~狮子王司。”

克罗姆望去，只见灰色烟雾弥漫深处，一个长发男人渐渐向他们走来。  
烟雾散去，男人俊美的脸庞映入眼前。  
对方似笑非笑看着他们，手中握住的发着阴冷寒光的长矛，却令克罗姆不寒而粟。  
男人的目光扫过他们，克罗姆注意到对方的视线在略过浅雾幻、大木大树和小川杠的时候停顿了一下，而后他看着男人满意地点了点头，“嗯，人都到齐了呢。”  
“虽然很意外你们居然会率先发起进攻，嗯，”狮子王司微笑，眼神却格外冰冷，“但早点送大家上路，也更加轻松呢。”

克罗姆喉咙滚动，咽了口唾沫。  
即使是第一次见面，他也立马意识到对方并不是能够轻易招惹的存在。  
细看周围的伙伴，大家都不约而同露出了如临大敌的凝重神色。  
“喂喂，不会两路夹击还未实行，我们就先栽在这了吧？”克罗姆额头滴汗。  
“嗯，也不是不可能呢~毕竟狮子王司很厉害呢~”浅雾幻舔了舔唇瓣。  
虽然紧张，但他并没有过多流露出害怕的情绪。  
“不过，我们可是有杀手锏——”  
浅雾幻微笑，“鹿死谁手，还不一定呢。”

TBC.


	17. 17

战事一触即发。  
代表石神村的一群人有老有少，队伍参差不齐，和狮子王司精挑细选带出来的人手相比格外滑稽。  
但没人会轻视这群队伍。  
在刚才威力极大的那声爆炸之后，司帝国的人切实感受到了生命的威胁。  
他们不少人对石神村的人虎视眈眈，但迫于武器的压力并没有立刻发动袭击。

浅雾幻此时格外欣赏克罗姆。  
因为火药材料和相关人员没有实操经验的尴尬问题，前期做出来的火药威力十分令人尴尬。眼前的火药虽然也是劣质火药，但经过克罗姆的把关，这些火药具有一定的杀伤力，形成了不小的威吓作用。

狮子王司并没有因为对方武器的先进而感到慌乱。  
实际上，在他知道浅雾幻成功逃离时，已经预料到火药的出现。  
但狮子王司并不担心，他在温泉旁布置下的人手并非没有用处。  
此刻他嘴角扯起，狭长的双眼讥讽地望着浅雾幻，“千空发明的火药，你还剩下多少呢？浅雾幻。”  
“没有千空的帮忙，你们能做到哪一步呢？嗯，我很好奇。”  
说罢，他挥下手势，司帝国的人便以一个半圆形的队形渐渐包围了浅雾幻等人。

大木大树表情凝重，他站在浅雾幻旁边，悄声问：“我们的火药还剩下多少？”  
“嘛……”浅雾幻表情不变，额间却冒着细汗。  
深夜火光的照耀下，浅雾幻看不清狮子王司的表情，但对方声音透露的寒意却让他也有些紧张。  
狮子王司似乎一眼就看出了浅雾幻他们的虚张声势，只有条不紊地呈现队形逼近他们。  
一旦浅雾幻等人试图使用火药时便快速退开，十分狡猾。  
浅雾幻清楚他们失败只是时间问题，只能等杀手锏出现。  
而眼下他们只能——  
“嘛……火药没剩下几个了。总之，这会儿，我们必须拖住他们。”

是的，这会儿狮子王司的精英手下都聚集到这里，内部正是空虚的时候。  
而他们需要那股能够从内部撕开的邪恶力量。  
冰月。

……

突袭发生时，石神千空已经在卧室准备休息。  
浅雾幻逃跑以来，他和石神村长期处于失联状态，只是估算着石神村最近会发起攻击。  
但他没想到是今天，而且是深夜。  
石神千空不清楚浅雾幻这次行动有多少底，这次袭击到底是自杀还是成功都不得而知。  
但这起码是一线希望。

他看着狮子王司听到消息时，瞥了自己一眼。  
那眼神并不算冰冷，还未等石神千空看清，对方便收回了目光。  
“浅雾幻他们发起了袭击，千空。”石神千空听到司说。  
对方背对着他，火光将他蒙上了一层阴影。  
“我只希望你知道一件事情，千空。”  
“一旦意外出现，伤亡是不可避免的。”

石神千空的心沉到了谷底。  
他盯着狮子王司离开，转而有两个手下看守着他。  
说是保护他的安全，石神千空心里清楚那其实是监视。  
狮子王司不会给他逃跑的机会。

石神千空是一名天才科学家。  
这意味着他能猜到许多浅雾幻计划的事情。  
如果不出意外，对方先前透露的密道，可能就是他此刻逃走的关键。  
他不可能要求石神村的人知道自己在哪里，眼下千空只能自己想办法逃出去。  
但在与门卫经过一番交涉后，五大三粗的手下并不对石神千空的话感到动容。  
他们是狮子王司最先复活的那批手下，石神千空私底下称他们为‘只有力量没有脑子的四脚动物’。  
虽然头脑异常简单，石神千空的毒舌也十分强有力。  
但在眼下，他们反而成为了挡住石神千空去路最大的绊脚石。  
即使再合理的理由，在他们面前也无济于事。

石神千空回到了卧室。  
既然语言交涉没有用，石神千空希望科学武器能够帮助到他。  
眼下不在实验室，他所能使用的东西十分有限。  
即使是先前研制出的麻醉粉，在没有过多剂量下也只能造成其中一人的行动不便。  
而另一个人，一个拳头就能让他不省人事。  
石神千空并没有兴趣尝试门口壮汉的拳头威力究竟有多大。

正当他在屋内烦恼时，门外传来了交谈声。  
是冰月的声音。  
“真的不能让我过去吗？”门外冰月的声音十分愉悦。  
他在平时对这些杂碎向来不肯正眼相待，不过因为眼下的好心情，冰月的态度还算温和。  
两个门卫却并未给他好脸色，他们十分讨厌冰月，当初狮子王司复活冰月时心中便颇有微词。  
因此十分不客气道：“老大已经吩咐过我们不让任何人进来，识相的话就快点滚！”  
“诶？司吩咐的？”冰月挑眉，眼中的笑意渐渐加深。  
“可他的命令……管不到我啊。”  
他举起手中的长矛，在门卫的戒备下挥起——  
一道寒光落下。  
门卫的脖颈处留下血痕，想要张嘴说话嘴里却只流出血泡，发出‘呃呃’的声音。  
身体随即直挺挺地倒了下来。  
冰月冷笑了一声，厌恶地踢开了地上沉重的身体。  
而后他抬眼，看着门内那道模糊的身影，微笑着走了进去。

“好久不见，石神。”冰月的语气有些假惺惺。  
石神千空皱眉，显然在冰月闯进来时已经明白了一切。他目光在倒下的门卫身上转了一圈，手无意识的握成拳头。  
“浅雾幻和你合作了？”  
“他不得不和我合作。”冰月笑道。  
他利刃上还滴落着方才门卫的血液，浅色的木板吸收血液后化成一片抹不净的暗色痕迹。  
冰月将利刃上的血迹略去，说话间慢条斯理，“他在计划一开始就被我识破。”  
“不过，就算没被我识破，凭他们这群三脚猫的功夫，送上去也是找死。”

石神千空看向冰月，对方正垂眸笑望着他，一副胸有成竹的模样。  
眼前的事情成了一道难题。  
冰月的加入毫无疑问能让他们的逃脱计划成功率更高，但另一方面，对方是个不可掌握的风险因素。如果突袭成功，他势必成为下一个狮子王司，而司……  
石神千空抿唇，他现在应该考虑自己才对。  
眼下，冰月的来意不善，他能否活下去还是一个未知数。

“石神，不要冷着一张脸啊。”  
冰月侧脸，看向门外，深夜的月色茭白，轻柔地照应着这片土地上开始发生的暴动。  
“嘘，听见了吗？”  
他手指抵住唇角，眼眸之中的笑意渐渐加深。  
不远处爆发出一声剧烈的轰鸣爆炸声，而后，年轻人的惨叫声瞬间响彻这个深夜。  
对方抬头，闭起眼睛深深吸了口气。  
“这种声音，你不觉得美妙吗？”

石神千空觉得冰月此时就像是一个恶鬼。  
对方丝毫不在乎原本和他相处融洽的人们的性命，他像是等待这一时刻多时，表情陶醉。  
胜利的号角仿佛已在耳畔。  
爆炸声结束，冰月睁开眼睛。  
他转过身，正对着千空，说：“对了，差点忘了正事。”  
冰月握住手中的长矛，火光下的利刃透着浓不见底的血气。  
石神千空察觉到危机，下意识地退后一步。  
他们四目相对时，冰月唇角勾起，抬起握着武器的手。  
“虽然很感谢石神你的炸弹发明……”  
“但能麻烦你现在去死吗？”

……

浅雾幻的迂回政策很有成效。  
火药和其他石神千空交给他们的发明，成为他们这一战的重要武器。  
因此哪怕敌我实力悬殊，保持迂回战策很大程度上拖住了狮子王司的步伐。  
哪怕是狮子王司，也在这样僵持的局面里不由得对浅雾幻高看三分。  
不过，眼下的包围圈早已成型，他们已经掀不起多大风浪，失败只是早晚的事情。

而当狮子王司已有些不耐，想要以个人武力快速结束这一切时。  
轰——  
背后，传来了爆炸的声音。  
毫无防备的，司帝国遭到了内部突袭。

“这、这是怎么回事？！”  
“基地内部怎么会传来爆炸声？！”  
“等等、里面有兵器打斗的声音——”  
“我们之间有叛徒！”

本该是掌中玩物的石神村，居然和司帝国内部有了勾连。  
手下慌忙地交谈声此起彼伏，狮子王司停下攻击的步伐。  
他扫过石神村的先锋战力，大木大树在刚刚的过招下被他划开了腹部，倒在地上昏迷了过去，小川杠正哭泣着给他包扎。  
投放炸弹、围着头巾的少年被他的手下射伤了手，而炸弹的余量，看他们的表情也知道将要消耗殆尽。  
浅雾幻躲在队伍的最里面做着战略筹划，但此刻已经无济于事，他面色苍白。  
他们迎来了必败的结局。  
而在此时，司帝国的内部被偷袭了。

司表情不定。  
被手下围成一团的石神村村民表情凝重，目光恐惧。  
这是收割他们性命的最好时刻。  
但司帝国内部被偷袭了。  
是花费时间去收割石神村的性命，还是立刻转身稳住内部叛乱，这让司不由得迟疑。

诚然，狮子王司在爆炸声响起的那一刻就知道是谁在谋划了。  
除了冰月，没人敢做这件事情。  
他以为在自己警告过冰月后，对方已经识趣地放弃了自己的打算。  
冰月的演技一向很好，对于司帝国未来的蓝图也说的津津乐道。  
因此，哪怕狮子王司察觉到对方有什么秘密在隐藏，他依旧将冰月当做自己建造帝国的臂膀。  
但失策了。  
眼下，千空被他关在卧室，他无法预料千空的安危。  
假如冰月发起突袭，对狮子王司牵制最大的石神千空，对方一定会有所行动。  
如果石神千空出了什么意外……

“司大人，我、我们现在怎么办？”  
手下慌乱的询问让打断了狮子王司的思索。  
他表情不变，脸上还残留着敌人的血迹，径自收回兵器，转过身向帝国走去。  
“留下一部分人锁住他们，等对方疲惫时给予致命一击。”  
“剩下的人，跟紧我回基地。”

一路斩杀叛党，司的表情愈发阴沉。  
杀过来的人实力不堪一击，当然这只是对司而言。  
他像是丝毫不关心曾经的手下挥刀相向，只干脆利落地收下了对方的性命，眼神没有丝毫仁慈可言。  
这样恐怖的杀戮机器，似乎才是狮子王司的真实面目。  
他前进的目标从未改变，朝那栋属于他和千空的房屋快速奔去。

天空开始下起小雨，月色也逐渐被乌云遮蔽。  
内部的哭喊杀戮声没有让司的表情有丝毫动容。  
他停下脚步，门口两具门卫的尸体让他心里一沉。  
这里相对其他地方显得静悄悄的，屋内亮着却看不到人影。  
狮子王司用手推开木门。  
“吱哑——”  
伴随门声响起，一道刺眼的刀光向狮子王司砍去。  
狮子王司后退一步，抬手用武器抵住利刃的攻击。  
兵器相割时，刺眼的火光亮起——

面戴口罩的银发男人眼角带笑。  
他压近身体，与狮子王司冰冷对视。  
双方迸发出的杀意让冰月心情十分愉悦。  
他等待这一时刻到来已经等了许久了。  
小雨滴落在两人的肩膀上，冰月低声笑起了起来。

“啊……终于等到你了，狮子王司。”

TBC.


	18. 18

“虽然很感谢石神你的炸弹发明……”  
“但能麻烦你现在去死吗？”

冰月提起利刃一步步向石神千空逼近。  
石神千空承认这是他目前遇到过的最大难题。  
冰月眼里的杀意让他下意识后退，利刃在灯光下所反射出的冷光令他冷汗直流。  
石神千空当然不想死，这样仓促的死法对他来说是一种耻辱。

他抓紧自己的衣兜，一步步被冰月逼到角落。  
“石神，害怕了吗？”冰月低笑。  
对方慢条斯理的动作让千空有些哑火，但托他这样慢悠悠的行动，石神千空很快想到了一条出路。  
他兜里还未用出的麻药。

“为什么我会觉得害怕？”石神千空不屑地冷笑。  
他舔过唇瓣，嘴角扯开笑容，“就凭你？想要杀我，百分之一百亿的不可能。”  
石神千空的态度让冰月不悦地眯起眼睛，“是吗？……那么，这一击你能躲过去吗？”  
“咻——”  
随着利刃划破空气的声音，冰月举起长矛朝千空刺去。  
石神千空后退翻滚，千钧一发地躲过了这一击，趁乱将手心攥着的麻粉抛了出去。  
白色的粉末刹那间充斥整个空间，石神千空捂住口鼻，呼吸杂乱。  
方才那一躲让他心跳剧烈跳动。  
“嘭——”  
木箱被利刃刺开发出破裂声，冰月收起木矛，停下了动作。

“咳……”  
冰月侧脸低咳，麻药十分幸运地扑在他脸上。  
虽然冰月戴着面罩，并未吸入多少。即使这样，在他闻到气沫时，不可避免地感觉到舌尖有些发麻。  
鉴于石神千空是一位全能科学家，冰月并未小觑这不知是何成分的东西。  
他凝眉，还未开口询问，石神千空先一步开口。  
“怎么样？那是我新研发的毒药。”  
石神千空说慌不打草稿，他面色平静，在冰月并未被麻药麻翻后快速想了一个理由。  
“毒药在后续几天很快就能夺取你的性命，就连木村医师也救不了你。”  
“假如你杀了我，不久后你也会死。”  
望着冰月半信半疑的神色，石神千空掏了掏耳朵，动作轻松地拍了拍身上的土。  
“总之，你大可以不信杀了我。不过像冰月你这样惜命的人，应该不想这样屈辱的死去吧?”

“呵，没想到石神你还留着这么一手。”  
冰月用力咬下发麻的舌尖，并没有任何感觉。  
石神千空奇思妙想的发明是他根本触碰不到的层次，抱着一向谨慎的态度，冰月收起了武器。  
他像是没事人一样，瞬间换了一副面孔。  
冰月眼睛弯着，一副很好说话的模样，“我可以不杀石神你，那么，你什么时候可以把解药换给我呢？”  
“等我离开这里时，自然会把解药给你。”  
石神千空咧开嘴角，“不过冰月你，能活到那个时候吗？”  
“这就不需要石神你来关心了。”冰月笑眯眯道。  
冰月转身，两人不再面对面，他毫不介意自己背对着石神千空。  
在他看来，那应该就是石神仅存的杀手锏了。

冰月站在门口，一动不动。  
石神千空皱眉，“你还不离开吗？”  
“我可要看着石神你啊，要是你突然跑了怎么办？”  
冰月侧脸，眯着的眼睛令千空有些发冷。  
“更何况，我还要等着石神你的情人来解救你呢。”  
“杀了狮子王司，你应该也很开心吧？”

石神千空袖子里的手握成拳头。  
尽管不想承认……  
但一旦想到那个男人是如何用饱含着爱意的眼神看他，  
一旦想到他对受伤的自己细心照顾，  
一旦想到他们做爱时狮子王司一遍遍说爱他时，  
他便不想让狮子王司死。

石神千空希望狮子王司活着。  
这是他能对狮子王司所说出的最好的祝福。

……

“啊……终于等到你了，狮子王司。”  
冰月笑声低沉，他手臂用力，肌肉绷紧，使尽全力将兵刃压向狮子王司。  
但在武力悬殊之下，狮子王司轻松化解对方的攻势。  
在转变利刃方向时，轻易划破了冰月鬓边的发丝。

狮子王司脸色阴沉，他像是看待死物一般淡漠的扫了一眼冰月，紧接着死死盯着冰月背后的房间。  
“千空呢？”  
“诶？这种时候也要先确认一下对方的安全吗？”  
被狮子王司尽管是一件十分不爽的事情，但看到对方这样的态度，冰月忍不住嗤笑。  
他觉得被爱束缚着的狮子王司实在太悲哀了，正因如此，才显得他的理想愈发不堪一击。  
冰月耸了耸肩膀，看向身后站在房间角落里的石神千空，眼里带着看好戏的兴味。  
“喂石神，不如你来给司汇报一下你现在的状态？”  
这样幸灾乐祸的语气在石神千空真的走出来时愈发张狂，他捏住千空的肩膀，贴住他的耳旁说道：“所以还是石神你厉害啊？掌控男人的手段很有一套嘛。”

狮子王司看到石神千空走出来，紧皱的眉头渐渐抚平。  
他目光阴冷的注视冰月放在千空肩膀上的手，只想立刻将这只脏手剁掉。

“说完了没？你这家伙还真是聒噪。”  
石神千空拍掉冰月的手，他态度差劲，但被他握住把柄的冰月没有丝毫不悦。  
“难道这不是事实嘛？司可是被你吃的死死的。”  
“不过还是要感谢石神你和我联手，没有你发明的火药，我可不敢这么快下定决心啊。”

这家伙……在给他泼脏水吗？  
不过浅雾幻确实和他合作了。  
浅雾幻那个笨蛋，难道不知道冰月这家伙一点也不可信吗？

石神千空皱眉，并没有反驳冰月的话。  
这场联盟尽管不是出自他本意，但他本人确实参与其中，并且是这之中最大的助力者。  
而他，也确实计划在今夜和狮子王司一刀两断。  
他要离开司帝国，和他的伙伴们碰面。

小雨渐渐转为倾盆大雨，三人的衣服都早已湿透。  
冰月在方才那一出试探的攻击后便不再出手，似乎很礼貌地给了狮子王司和石神千空谈话的时间。  
他一点也不急。  
浅雾幻给的炸药成为了他们内部偷袭的杀手锏，几乎在顷刻间，已经注定他们会胜利。  
狮子王司在先前为了石神千空所采取的一系列行动，实际让司帝国激进派中不少人心中不满。而冰月给他们加上催化剂，最终让他们倒戈阵营，成为自己的臂膀。  
打斗声还在继续，没有战斗能力的人都逃到了房屋中瑟瑟发抖。  
唯有这里，安静的只有雨声。

石神千空直直站着，大雨将衣服湿透，呼啸而过的寒风更让他身体发颤。  
春雨寒冷，冷的他嘴唇哆嗦。  
但有些是他必须要当面和狮子王司说清楚。  
石神千空抬眼，大雨冲刷一切，甚至将他的眼前冲洗的一片模糊。  
但他依旧能在模糊之中清晰地看到狮子王司的面孔。  
他沉默，感觉喉咙有些干涩，张了半天才说出第一句话，“……我没事，你呢？”

“嗯，没事就好。”狮子王司眨了眨眼睛，语气温柔，“我也没事，千空，谢谢你的关心。”  
“是吗？那就好。”石神千空不自然的蜷起手指。  
他清了清嗓子，“今夜的局势看起来并没有司你想象的那么乐观。”  
“嗯，意外总是先一步到来。”  
狮子王司微笑，他越过石神千空和眯着眼睛双手抱臂的冰月对视，“但我会尽力扭转局势。”

“不，从内部撕裂的力量过强，即使是司，也无法凭着个人力量扭转整个局势。”  
石神千空说，“但我不是来告诉你这些的。”  
“石神村确实和冰月联手，你的司帝国被自己人亲手毁掉。”  
“而我，也要离开司帝国。”

“石神村和冰月联手，我并不介意，千空。”狮子王司说。  
他语气轻松得仿佛‘我下一秒就能解决他们’一样。  
确实，单凭司的实力，只要他还活着，在这样以力量为王的时代，总有大量人愿意追随并且臣服于他。  
他抬起眼帘，深棕色的眼睛藏着深邃的光芒。  
“但你离开司帝国，离开我的身边。”  
“嗯，这件事情，我不允许。”

&

大雨倾盆而下，在一片打斗声中，这里反而成为了最显眼的存在。  
早就埋伏在密道口的琥珀、金狼银狼等人看向那三个小点，金狼眯着眼睛朝那边指了指。  
“那里，那里有人对吧？”  
“戴好眼镜在说话啊！！！”银狼无语道。  
大姐头琥珀摸了摸下巴，“虽然不是恶意，但那个最矮的矮子就是大树他们说的石神千空吧？”  
银狼狠狠点头，“没错没错！淡绿色头发，样子看起来很狂的家伙，一定是他没错了！”  
“那那边两个人……”琥珀神色凝重：“就是浅雾幻他们提到的狮子王司和冰月吧？”  
“应该是吧？”

“冰月的实力我倒是不清楚，但是那个叫狮子王司的男人，我应该见过他。”琥珀道。  
金狼银狼闻言扭头一齐看向她，银狼吃惊地说：“诶？琥珀你还见过狮子王司吗？”  
“嗯……”琥珀慢慢皱起眉毛，“当初见到大树之前，我有见到一个长发男人的身影。当时对方似乎很生气，一个拳头就将几个人合抱粗的大树打倒了。总之，是非常厉害的存在。”  
“……诶？诶诶？真的假的？你之前也没说过这件事情啊？！”银狼大吃一惊。  
这样的描述场面听起来就很惊悚啊？！这是人类能做到的事情吗？  
“嗯……”  
琥珀在两人的凝重注视下神色十分严肃，一直到银狼以为琥珀要说出什么惊天布局时，对方有些尴尬地挠了挠头：“就突然忘记了，刚刚才想起来……”  
金狼银狼一脸无语地扯了扯嘴角。  
“我们下一步做什么？”金狼问。  
“总之先接近吧……看石神千空的样子也不太像是能独自逃到这里的角色……”  
“呦西！开始行动吧！”

&

冰月十分愉悦看到这样的场面。  
他看到石神千空在说自己要离开时，狮子王司神情的不悦。  
看到狮子王司在否决石神千空的决定时，石神千空捏紧发青的手指。  
大雨成为了气氛烘托的最佳道具。  
而在这时，石神千空脆弱的脖颈就这样以一个完美的弧度暴露在他面前。  
白皙、细腻、光滑，触感一定和想象中一样美妙。  
既然做不了将死的猎物，当做诱饵，也是不错的选择吧？

他就这样在石神千空毫无察觉的情况下快速握紧长矛向石神身体刺去，所行动的速度迅速的像是一刹那的影。  
死亡的气息迅速蔓延，死亡之神的镰刀仿佛也在顷刻间架在石神千空纤长的脖颈上。  
突如其来的暴动没有给任何人反应的速度，一切只凭借本能来行动。  
“轰隆——”天空雷声轰然。  
利刃刺进肉体的声音与迅速拔出喷出的大量血液一瞬间蒙盖了大雨的咆哮声——  
一切事物都在眼前染上了血红色。

“呃……”  
“咳……”  
两道不同的声音在同一时刻虚弱的响起，雨幕中对峙的二人站在原地的身体晃了晃，随即直挺挺倒了下来。  
“咳咳……”冰月跪在地上，他面色惨白，剧痛侵入他的神经。  
他捂住血流不停的腹部，嘴角扯出一抹怪异的笑，“要说不愧是狮子王司吗?咳……这种时候，你居然也能够反击……真是让我大吃一惊。”  
狮子王司没有开口，他和冰月一样面色惨白，曲长的头发尾部粘着方才胸口溅出的血迹。因为刺中的地方过于致命，他甚至无法张嘴说话。  
他转头，眼睛向不远处撇去。  
倒在泥地上的石神千空还未反应过来，他手腕处还残留着方才大力拉扯留下的痕迹，整个人的仍旧处于震惊之中。

看样子躲过去了。狮子王司想。  
刚才的一切都发生的太快了，他极佳的动态视力在一瞬间捕捉到冰月的动作。  
身体本能让他快速向前拉住了千空的手腕向后方甩去，另一只手握住长矛向冰月的要害刺去。  
但他没想到冰月的动作是障眼法，在司行动的那一刻，冰月以一个极其刁钻的角度扭转了方向，向狮子王司的胸膛刺去。

冰月无时不刻想要杀了狮子王司，取代狮子王司的地位称王。  
计划成功了，他成功刺进了狮子王司的胸膛。  
如果顺利的话，这一击应该能够破坏他的心脉。  
但狮子王司在他转换攻势下快速后退的动作，让冰月无法确定自己的攻击十分奏效。  
不过，可以确定的是，狮子王司所受的伤，绝对不轻。  
只要等待对方的生命渐渐熄灭，他就是唯一的王。

天空瓢泼而下的大雨渐渐转为小雨  
“司——”。  
石神千空像是才反应过来，他动作慌乱地从地上爬了起来，朝狮子王司倒下的地方奔过去。  
他白皙的膝盖刚刚撞在了地上的石子上，擦破了皮带着血丝。  
但这样伤口和狮子王司所收到的重伤完全不值一提。  
石神千空觉得自己浑身在发抖。  
他来到狮子王司的身边，双膝发软不受控制地跪了下来。  
他甚至没明白自己为什么连嘴唇都颤抖的说不出话来。

狮子王司胸口的伤势十分严重，他嘴唇发白，看到千空过来时露出一抹淡淡的笑容。  
血液的快速流失让他的瞳孔开始涣散，他眨了眨眼睛，纤长的睫毛遮住了眼中的情绪。  
司用仅剩的力气握住千空抖个不停的手，在他耳边轻声道：“千空……咳……要小心……”  
血液的快速流失让司有些发困，他半掀着眼皮，看到千空用力按住他的胸口，精致的面孔上神色是他以前从未见到过的慌张。  
“喂！司，别睡着——别睡着——”  
石神千空拼命按着司的胸口，阻止血液向外涌出。  
心底的恐慌感彻底包围了他，他甚至没能发觉冰月捂着腹部颤颤巍巍地站了起来。

‘只要，再给狮子王司最后一击就可以了……’  
冰月忍住疼痛，腹部的血液将衣服染红，他紧紧握着长矛，一步步走进倒在地上的狮子王司。  
对方罕见地狼藉。  
黏上血液的长发在泥地里混杂，紧闭着眼睛、俊美的面容没有一丝血丝，虚弱的如同一幅爱洛公主沉睡图，仿佛任何人都可以轻易收割狮子王司的性命。  
他举起长矛，利刃对准狮子王司的脖颈。  
他身体的阴影笼罩住石神千空，对方正用专业的手法试图挽救狮子王司的性命。  
石神真是什么都会做呢。不愧是天才啊。  
冰月有些嘲讽地想。  
但瘦弱的科学家在这种武力对决上，实在太弱小得不值一提了。  
他握紧长矛，用力向下刺了下去——

“啪——”  
一道娇小的身影将冰月踹了出去，木矛脱手。  
人小力气大的金发少女舒了口气，“啊……还好赶上了。”  
本就处于虚弱状态的冰月被她一脚踢晕，躺在泥地上不省人事。  
她看向石神千空，对方正低头按住司的伤口，压根没有注意到周围发生的一切。  
石神千空甚至连声音完全屏蔽了。  
他头一次这样不理智，就算是自己的性命他也能够瞬间抓到筹码。  
但这一次。  
石神千空滚动喉咙，滚烫的鲜血从他指缝流出，眼看着眼前的人一点点失去生机，他却根本做不到什么。  
别死。  
他张嘴想要说出这句话，却只听到牙关的颤抖声。  
别死。

“喂，起开。”  
琥珀把石神千空拉了起来。  
常年在外奔波，琥珀还是有包扎的经验。  
她包里有绷带和抗生素，浅雾幻给他们每个人都配了一份。  
这个叫狮子王司的男人似乎对石神千空很重要，尽管知道对方是敌人，琥珀不能见死不救。  
她仔细观察了一下伤口，胸口的创伤并没有伤及心脉。  
“放心，还有救。”琥珀冷静地说道。  
琥珀动作凌厉快速，几下便将伤口的血液止住，将绷带绑了上去。  
“好了，暂时止住伤口了。”琥珀轻松地舒了口气，拍了拍手。  
她转头，石神千空似乎已经控制住了情绪，身体也不像刚才那样颤抖。  
但对方看起来很不对劲。  
她有些犹豫地问：“……你没事吧?”

“……谢谢。”石神千空说。  
狮子王司包扎好的伤口让千空的情绪渐渐稳定下来，他深吸了口气，开始思考后续的事情。  
今夜的突袭胜负已经分晓，尽管狮子王司挑选出来的精英队伍优秀，但依旧抵挡不了现代武器的炮轰。  
远处已经有人发现了这里的事情，正在朝他们赶来。  
而狮子王司的伤口……  
他必须要找医生去救司。

“你们是石神村的人？”石神千空语气异常冷静。  
银狼说：“没错，你是石神千空对吧？”  
石神千空没有回答他，他快速道：“现在局势不妙，我们需要尽快离开。……麻烦你们带上狮子王司，我们到时候在密道口汇合。”  
“哈……”  
琥珀应了一声，她有些跟不上石神千空的节奏，但意识到对方现在要离开这里，和他们分开行动。  
“等等，你要去哪？我们是来救你的。”  
石神千空瞥了眼离他们越来越近的人群，狮子王司的伤势等不了这么长时间，他干脆利落地转身离开，“我去找人，你们先走。”  
“喂——”

“等等，他就这么走了？”  
三人快速奔向密道，金狼背起昏迷的狮子王司，银狼心情郁闷。  
“他说去找人，嘛，不管了，先按他说的去做吧。”琥珀说，“总之，先把背后的这些人甩掉。”  
“明白。”

……  
……  
……

琥珀一行人停留在密道已经有半小时了。  
这里十分隐蔽，试图追捕他们的人甚至没有发现这里。  
这大概算是冰月唯一讲诚信的地方了，出于某些考量，他并没有把这条密道告知给手下。  
“石神千空到底去干什么了？”  
银狼郁闷地问：“他不会被抓起来了吧？”  
琥珀也有些担心，但想到了临走前少年冷静的目光，心里还是选择相信对方，“应该不会，应该马上就会过来了吧？”  
银狼托着下巴：“说不定是找不到密道的入口？……痛！金狼你干什么？！”  
“不要说不吉利的话。”金狼正经道。

狮子王司还在金狼背上，寻常人如果受了这样的伤害，即使没有刺中危害，在这种糟糕的环境中要不了多久就丢了命。  
但这个男人……  
狮子王司的体质过于优秀，当他的伤口被简单包扎，止住了伤口后。  
对方方才还冰凉的体温，竟然在一点点回暖。  
真是厉害的家伙。

“踏——”  
安静的密道陡然响起两道脚步声，琥珀他们躲在草丛里相互对视了一眼，紧紧盯着密道入口。  
“千空，这就是去石神村的路吗？”老人的声音有些沙哑。  
石神千空带着木村医生进入密道，“没错。拜托你了，木村医生。”  
“呵呵，离开司帝国再好不过了，说起来，我还要好好感谢你呢。”木村医生年迈的脸上带着浅浅的笑意。

琥珀他们松了口气，从草丛里边走了出来。  
琥珀说：“可算等到你了，我们走吧？”  
石神千空停下脚步，木村医师目光注视金狼背后昏迷的男人的脸，表情愕然。  
“那……那是——”  
“是司，木村医生。”石神千空说，“这才是我叫你和我一起离开的目的。”  
“原来如此……”  
石神千空转过身面对木村医生，和对方比起来，他年轻的只是个孩子。  
此刻，这个天才科学家弯下了他的傲骨，朝木村医生鞠躬。  
“木村医生，麻烦您救司。您需要的药品，我一定会制作出来。”  
“……”  
木村医生神色复杂，他闭上眼睛，又缓缓睁开，“我知道了，千空，我答应你。”  
“那么，司的性命，就拜托您了。”

一切都安置妥当，一行五人整装待发。  
银狼向天空伸直手臂，元气满满：“呦西——我们出发吧！向石神村前进！”

……

另一边.

“我们已经撑不住了。”  
克罗姆捂着自己的肩膀，他先前被弓箭手射伤了手臂。  
“啊，看得出来。”浅雾幻叹了口气，“只能到这里了。”  
狮子王司的离开给了他们逃走的机会，此刻石神村众人山穷水尽，值得庆辛的是没有人伤亡。  
伤势最重的人便是被狮子王司用矛划开腹部的大树，对方经过小川杠的包扎没有大碍。  
浅雾幻说：“不管琥珀他们现在救没救走千空，我们今夜已经重创了司帝国。……我们撤！”  
“嘿嘿，那么最后一枚火药，终于能派出用场了。”克罗姆咧开嘴，模样兴奋。

他点燃最后一个炸药。  
火药瞬间引爆，剧烈的威力和波浪将司帝国早已单薄的包围圈撕开了一个口。  
浅雾幻下达手势，“所有人，跟着我离开！！”  
“喂，我们应该能逃出去吧？”克罗姆逃得气喘吁吁。  
“啊~当然了。”浅雾幻笑道：“毕竟我可是个魔术师啊。”

“嘭——”  
粉色的烟雾将所有的行踪掩去。  
石神村一行人冲进迷雾，再也瞧不见他们的身影。

细雨渐停。  
月色又出。

TBC.


	19. 19

石神村.

简陋的木屋内，木村医生为狮子王司做完最后的包扎。  
木村医生将剩下的绷带放进了医箱内，“虽说是足以致命的伤，但好在他身体强悍，也并未伤及心脉。只要安心静养一个月，很快就能恢复了。”  
“谢谢。”石神千空说。  
木村医生朝他点头，一番嘱咐后很快便离开，石神村的人为这位医生安排了不错的住处。

此刻天刚刚破晓，发白的天空尚且藏着一轮残月，随着时间逐渐消失天际。  
石神千空收回目光，他双手抱臂，靠在木门旁，离躺在床上的狮子王司隔着几米远。从他的角度，只看到了狮子王司苍白的肤色。  
他衣服还湿着，袖角往下滴着水，浑身湿冷，寒意刺骨。  
如果可以，石神千空像现在就换掉衣服，光着膀子在被窝里睡上一觉。  
但现在还不行，浅雾幻他们一行刚刚回来，得知狮子王司一并来到石神村的消息后生气地向他质问。  
石神千空刚刚关心狮子王司的安危，并未理会浅雾幻，让他先等着。  
而现在狮子王司伤势已经稳定，他没有继续逃避的理由。

石神千空步伐有些缓慢地走到了浅雾幻一行人等待的房屋。  
他还未去观察这个和他同名的石神村有何奇妙之处，正头疼着要如何和他们解释这一切。  
啧，他到底为什么要这样做？  
为什么要不顾一切地把狮子王司一起带回了石神村？  
明明知道这家伙很恐怖，也清楚狮子王司甚至想要吞并石神村……  
“啧，真烦。”  
石神千空眼神微沉，向前推开了木门。  
就连他自己也不清楚为什么要救狮子王司。  
但几小时前，那种仿佛失去一切的恐慌，石神千空不想再体验第二次了。

“所以，小千空可以给我们一个解释了吧？”  
浅雾幻皮笑肉不笑，一双狐狸眼半眯，“小千空为什么要救狮子王司？这家伙可不是什么善茬。大树的腹部上现在还有那家伙划开的伤口，要不是小川杠救治及时，大树的肠子说不定也会掉下去哦？”  
他语气显得咄咄逼人，石神千空却并未生气。  
事实确实是这样，狮子王司是他们的敌人。而石神千空不仅救了他，还把他带回了石神村。  
石神千空垂眸：“大树还在昏迷当中吗？”  
站在最里侧的小川杠闻言一怔，回答道：“嗯，看起来是睡着了，木村医生说没有什么大碍。”  
“是吗？那就好。等会我去看他。”  
得知好友没事，石神千空心情稍稍放松。  
他正要开口回答浅雾幻的问题，小川杠忽然打断了他。  
“那个……千空，”小川杠有些担忧地望着他，“还是先换身衣服吧？这样下去很有可能感冒。”  
“……”  
石神千空停下动作，朝她扯了扯嘴角，“谢谢关心，不过不用了。还是早点把这些问题解决完比较好。”

石神千空看向浅雾幻，对方身后站着克罗姆以及那个之前救下狮子王司、名叫琥珀的女人，她身旁还坐着一个金发女人，和琥珀有八分像，不过看起来像是家居款的类型。  
石神千空收回心绪，回复浅雾幻之前的问题：“狮子王司救过我的性命，我不能眼看着他死。等他康复以后我会让他离开，再也不能踏足这里。”  
“救你性命？”浅雾幻皱眉，但他来不及多想，脸色很差地否决了石神千空的安排。  
“你要等狮子王司痊愈？把那家伙完全医治好，无异于将老虎放进了羊群！狮子王司那种人形兵器，一旦他突然发难，这里没有人能打得过他！”  
石神千空说：“虽然那种可能性不是没有，但我有百分之一百亿的信心解决掉这个问题。这段时间我会不断研制新的科学武器，你们不必担心这个问题。”

石神千空的言辞异常强硬，即使是和他认识一段时间的浅雾幻，也是第一次见到对方这幅模样。  
虽说石神千空是一个有些傲慢的天才科学家，但骨子里却十分温柔，也善于倾听别人的意见，这也是浅雾幻为什么选择和他合作的原因。  
但这一次，石神千空的言辞之间透露这件事情没有商量余地。  
他确实想要救狮子王司。

浅雾幻不明白在他离开之后石神千空和狮子王司这两人之间发生了什么，但他对狮子王司没有半点的信任。  
这种不管智力还是武力，善于谋略的角色，身体一旦完全恢复，结果不可估量。  
浅雾幻一扫之前那副吊儿郎当的模样，“即使这样，我还是认为现在让狮子王司离开石神村比较好。”  
石神千空沉下脸色。

他们之后又争吵了很长一段时间，双方将自己的观点一五一十地列了出来。  
克罗姆琥珀一行人听得眼花缭乱，西瓜、金狼银狼他们甚至已经耐不住疲惫各自回房睡觉了。昨晚的战斗消耗了他们太多的精力，还在这里争吵的石神千空和浅雾幻也早已到了强弩之末。  
最终是石神村的巫女琉璃结束了这场争论。

“石神君，浅雾君，不如停下来听我说几句如何？”巫女琉璃语气温柔。  
她和琥珀给人的感觉天差地别，举止端庄优雅。  
虽然石神千空并不认识她，还是有礼貌地停了下来。  
说实在话，石神千空在和浅雾幻的争论中早就已经不耐烦。  
他往日从未这样费过口舌，如果不是为了狮子王司，石神千空干脆就放弃争论，直接回房间睡觉休息。

见两人都没有再说话，琉璃说：“石神君，虽然你不认识我。但托你的福，我在服下你发明的抗生素后，身体便神奇的康复了。我一直很想当面感谢你。谢谢你，石神君。”  
“没什么。”石神千空语气平淡，“事实上我也不确定抗生素能不能成功救治你，你应该庆幸你的病只是最普通的肺炎。”  
浅雾幻嘴角抽搐，“小千空你还真是一如既往……”  
琉璃闻言微笑，摇了摇头，“不管如何，我还是要感谢石神君救下我的性命。”  
她看向石神千空，少年面容精致，眉目间带着淡淡的傲气，看人的眼神有些漫不经心。  
总而言之，十分符合银狼所说的‘看起来就很狂妄的家伙’的说法。  
然而，少年绯红色的眼眸却意外的清澈，仿佛一眼就能看到底，是个十分干净的少年。就连对于他人的道谢，也总要装作一副毫不在意的样子，让心怀感激的人稍稍减轻回报的压力。  
“正是因为石神君是这样有能力又十分善良的人，我才愿意相信石神君在接下来能做好自己答应的事情。”  
琉璃微笑，“我同意石神君的方法，但与之相对的。既然石神君和躺在床上的那位病人已经如此相熟，我希望你每天能花费一定时间去照看他。一旦对方是否有什么异常，我希望石神君能够及时告诉大家，然后按照浅雾君说的方法，将这位病人赶出石神村，可以吗？”

虽说大木大树意外成为了石神村的村长，但作为石神村的巫女，琉璃的话也有一定的权威力。  
被这样的人同意留下狮子王司，对石神千空来说自然是好消息。  
“我没什么意见。”石神千空说。  
他将眼神瞥向浅雾幻，对方面色依旧不佳，但还是点了点头。  
“既然这样,小千空可要行使好监督的权利.一旦出现什么意外,我需要你的发明能够立马派上用场.”  
“啊，放心吧。”

“也就是说终于结束了吗？”琥珀和克罗姆顶着黑眼圈，语气飘忽。  
这时日上竿头，村子里的百姓已经开始干活了，他们却想要立刻去睡觉。  
琉璃笑道：“辛苦你们两个了，也提出了不少好意见呢。尤其是克罗姆，肩膀上的伤还好吗？”  
“啊啊啊，没事没事！！！”眼见心上人关心自己，克罗姆立马精神许多。  
虽然肩膀依旧很痛，但在心上人面前怎么会示弱，克罗姆甚至举了举肩膀想要展示自己的强壮，但很快一脸狰狞地放下了手臂。  
琥珀无语地看着两人，冲众人摆了摆手，“我先走了。”  
“我也是！明早见！”  
“困死我了……”  
“……嗯？可以休息了？万岁！”

石神千空和浅雾幻是最后离开屋子的人。  
浅雾幻带着石神千空去换衣服，对方暂且穿了浅雾幻的衣服，样式虽然有点小，但好在能穿。  
“按照琉璃说的，我就把你和狮子王司安排在一间房屋了。”  
浅雾幻和石神千空站在狮子王司所在的房屋外边交谈。  
“虽然不知道狮子王司给小千空你下了什么迷魂药，”浅雾幻一顿，“但还是要保护好小千空你自己。”  
“啊啊，知道了，真啰嗦。”石神千空嘴角挂着笑。  
浅雾幻无奈地看了一眼石神千空，又立刻摆正了脸色，神情严肃：“冰月发动突袭，现在狮子王司落败生死不明，司帝国被掌握在冰月手中。……司帝国会比以前变得更加危险也说不定。”  
石神千空嗯了一声，“冰月比司更有侵略欲望，向石神村发起进攻是早晚的事情，说不定更残暴。”  
浅雾幻语气迟疑，“那么我们现在……”  
“现在好好休息。”  
石神千空说，“冰月那家伙也受了重伤，没半个月压根起不来。加上司帝国伤亡惨重，还要养病蓄锐，这阵子我们都会十分太平。”  
“是吗?这样我就放心了.”  
浅雾幻松了口气,他不再言语,看向石神千空的眼睛却变得闪闪发光.  
石神千空被盯得有些不适,“……怎么了？”  
“我的可乐。小千空~”  
浅雾幻凑上前,语气谄媚,笑眯眯道：“我的承诺，该兑现了哦~”  
石神千空一怔，紧接着哼笑了一声，“啊，知道了，马上就给你做。”

外边气氛融洽。  
黑暗的卧室内，本该昏睡的男人却睁开了眼睛。  
他余光向外撇，只看到一束光从窗外打了进来。  
明明听到对方的声音，却不能立刻起身去见他。  
这让狮子王司非常、非常、非常的不高兴。  
他想要见到石神千空，此刻，异常的想要见他。  
比任何一个人都想。

TBC.


	20. 20

狮子王司安静地躺在床榻上。  
他手指动弹，掌心按着床铺想要起身，但胸膛的疼痛却让他冒出一身冷汗，最终无力地跌了回去。  
他从没有像这样虚弱过，哪怕是石化前的打拳，也只是偶尔让他稍显狼狈。  
窗外的交谈声不知何时已经结束。  
石神千空进屋时，便看到狮子王司跌回床榻，呼吸急促，额头冒着细密的冷汗。  
他心里一紧，面上却不由得哼笑一声，“还真是难得见你这幅惨样。”

心心念念的人出现在眼前，狮子王司干脆放弃了挣扎。  
他侧脸，深棕色的长发黏在耳边，唇色发白，嘴角噙着一抹淡笑。虽说因病显得面容寡淡，竟也有些异样的美感。  
“千空……”狮子王司张了张嘴，他说话时带起胸腔一齐疼痛，脸色立刻苍白了几分。  
狮子王司作罢，他紧紧盯着少年，似乎有着无尽的话语想要与少年倾诉。

被盯着的少年脸色渐渐不自然。石神千空转身关上门后，动作顿了顿，拿起湿好的布巾走进司，擦净狮子王司额头的冷汗。  
石神千空低头时，狮子王司正望着他，浓密的睫毛眨着，深棕色的眼瞳倒影着他的身影。  
超近距离的亲密接触让他手指微曲，狮子王司稍微侧头，他指腹便触碰到了男人的肌肤，触感冰凉而又细腻。千空灼热的呼吸打在司的脸颊上时，细小的绒毛也会陡然立起来，男人侧脸完美的弧度带着孱弱者特有的苍白，竟让人一时有些口舌干燥。  
石神千空有些退败，他收回布巾，捏了捏眉心，将方才的想法一并抹去。  
先前的争论令石神千空精神高度疲惫，他现在只想好好睡上一觉。

狮子王司的床榻外侧有十足空余的空间，上面放着另一床被子，这是他和浅雾幻今日争论时得到的最终结果。  
石神千空迟疑了一下，最终耐不住疲惫躺了上去，将自己牢牢裹在被子里。  
浓重的睡意席卷了他的大脑，石神千空转身，背对着狮子王司，将男人灼热的眼神一并挡在后背。  
“睡觉。”石神千空说。  
他闭上眼睛，话语冷淡，却只会让男人觉得他更加可爱。  
盯着他的男人收回目光，司轻轻闭上眼睛，眼角带着淡淡的笑意。  
今日阳光很好。

——

今日又是阳光明媚的一天。  
石神千空简单洗漱后，便又开始了新一天的科学发明。  
石神村的克罗姆非常有天赋，石神千空之前便从浅雾幻这里知道对方。但一直到见面，他才知道这家伙有多厉害。  
明明是个没见过世面的原始人，却能在毫无科学的基础上有着众多奇思妙想，确实算是一个天才。  
而大木大树，他的伤比狮子王司轻得多，很快便活蹦乱跳，帮助千空做科学发明。

狮子王司在石神千空说不上多精心的照料下好的很快。  
他已经能够简单上下床，这让石神千空松了口气。  
司的伤势还严重时，石神千空不仅要帮他洗漱，甚至还要扶他起来握住他的老二帮他如厕。  
而狮子王司伤势明明严重，却还能在他握住时发硬，并用无辜的眼神看着他说他硬了，尿不出来。  
这种几乎每日都会发生的调戏和色情骚扰，一度让石神千空面临崩溃，甚至想要一手捏爆他乱发情的老二。  
但好在这样的日子来得快去的也快，司已经能够慢悠悠地走路，石神千空也不必每日费劲心力去照顾他。

傍晚一天的科学实验结束时，石神千空回到了卧室。  
狮子王司正坐在床榻上慢条斯理地喝粥，没了司帝国需要操心，他作为一个病人时间足够充裕。  
大多数时间，狮子王司会站在一个角落，静静地看着石神千空和他新结交的那些朋友做实验。  
石神千空那般张扬自信的笑容，是他在司帝国不曾看到的。在司帝国，狮子王司会限制他的发展。但在这里，他能够肆意去做他想要做的实验与发明。  
这些都是能推进世界进展的伟大发明。狮子王司纵然不同于石神千空的理念，却也不得不佩服石神千空。  
他就像是一颗耀眼的明珠，在他身边，所有的一切都会黯淡无光。  
狮子王司想做保护宝物的恶龙，将任何想要去偷取他宝物的盗贼杀死。  
他只想要独占他的宝物。

“喂，在想什么？”  
石神千空的疑问将狮子万司拉回到现实，他冲千空眨了眨眼睛，石神千空皱眉，“你样子看起来有点怪。”  
狮子王司表情自然，“没什么，嗯，只是一些无关紧要的事情。”  
他表情十分自然，毫无漏洞，就连石神千空也没察觉出什么，只当对方在发呆。

如今地位颠倒，石神千空回到了自己的地盘，狮子王司反而成为了阶下囚。  
虽说是养病，但石神千空承认看到狮子王司如今略显凄凉的样子，他心情十分愉悦。  
因而，当狮子王司用着温柔的嗓音请求千空帮他梳洗时，他也愉快的答应了。  
……  
等等，他答应了什么？

“千空，嗯，可以开始了吗？”狮子王司嘴里咬着绳，将长发箍到脑后便用绳子干净利落地绑了起来。  
高马尾的司样子看起来很奇怪，石神千空将原因归咎于他从未见过狮子王司这幅模样所引发的陌生感。  
虽说是迷迷糊糊答应了狮子王司的请求，石神千空却也不会反悔。  
他顾念狮子王司胸膛的伤口，挤净布巾上的水后，冲司抬了抬下巴。  
“躺下。”

狮子王司乖乖照办。  
他眉目含笑，即使躺在床上抬头望着千空，依旧有着处于上位者的气势。  
石神千空抿起嘴，将他腰间的系带解开，露出一副充满男性气息的身躯。  
狮子王司的身材很好，这点石神千空早已领会过。  
他们做爱时，对方硬邦邦的腹肌和他小腹摩擦，撞击时带动的力度也会让他身体紧跟一颤。  
石神千空从上往下为他擦拭，他对这幅身躯太过熟悉，以至于当手掌略过对方的肌肤时，脑袋里不由得多了些令人脸红心跳的画面。  
他在心里咒骂了一声，晃了晃脑袋将脑子里的杂念试图甩掉，终于能够静下心开始擦洗。

狮子王司十分享受千空的服侍。  
这是他在之前从未体会过的殊荣，也是从不敢去想象的事情。  
自狮子王司意外发现自己被千空救回来后，他们之间从未聊过这件事情。  
千空不想和他聊这件事，对于石神千空来说，坦率地承认自己的感情是极为困难的。  
他在这场被迫性爱的囚禁中可笑地对狮子王司产生了感情，这是他羞于承认的事实。  
狮子王司并不急着去剖开这一切。  
灵与肉的高度契合所产生的无上愉悦感激发了爱意的诞生，也必须从中认清自己的本性。

狮子王司的肌肤依旧有些冰凉。  
石神千空动作小心地避开了他胸膛上的伤口，那里已经拆开绷带，留下的伤口狰狞，还带着尚未完全愈合的暗红。  
这是那夜狮子王司为他挡下的攻击。  
正是这一击，让石神千空完全乱了思绪，不顾一切反对将狮子王司救了回来。  
他欠他一条命。  
更多的，石神千空并不是不懂，但他说不出口。

顺势向下，因千空的动作轻柔，狮子王司的腹部不由自主地绷紧。腹肌因为用力更加凸显，一眼望去有着说不尽的性感。  
石神千空刻意忽略了司绷紧的小腹，他草草擦过，想要赶快结束这场折磨人的梳洗。  
布巾再往下擦便是下腹，茂密曲卷的毛发让石神千空手下一顿。  
民间总是传闻阴毛旺盛的人性欲会很强，石神千空认为这没有科学依据。但想到狮子王司之前每晚对他的压榨，他不由得对这个说法表示沉默。  
适当的谨慎有助于他避免更多风险。

然而狮子王司显然并没有这个自觉。  
他压低声音，用蛊惑而又暧昧的语气说：“那里也要擦吧？千空。”  
石神千空抬起头，皱着眉头还未说话，狮子王司抢先快速说道：“千空，拜托你了。”  
“……”  
有时候石神千空十分佩服狮子王司的厚脸皮。  
但当他握着狮子王司的阴茎、用布巾擦过对方紫红色饱满的龟头时，对方开始膨胀的阴茎和马眼顶端流出的前列腺液，让他意识到这个男人还能再无耻一点。  
对此，狮子王司只是十分无辜地说：“好久没有发泄了，被千空这样色情地握住，嗯，就硬了。”  
说罢，石神千空握着的阴茎在他手心里弹跳了一下，愈发膨胀而火热。  
“……变态。”石神千空咬牙切齿道。  
“受着重伤，你这家伙还能随时随地的发情，真是受够你了。”

狮子王司的声音低沉，“你知道的，这只是对你，千空。”  
石神千空猛然抬起头，只看到狮子王司含笑暧昧的眼神。  
对方冲他歪了歪头，言语间讨好却又带着隐秘的强硬，“嗯，帮帮我好不好，千空？”  
“那里，硬的快不行了。”

石神千空选择将他之后的行为解释为‘着了魔’。  
他低头，十分沉默地张开嘴，将顶部带着黏液的龟头含了进去。  
狮子王司的龟头胀大，石神千空吞咽的十分困难。那液体是带有麝香味的腥液，当石神千空用舌尖抵住狮子王司洞口的马眼时，将马眼顶端流出的液体一并吮吸。  
极致的快感令狮子王司发出一声闷哼。  
他躺在床上，看到石神千空跪在自己的两侧，从他的角度能看到千空正用他那张红润的小嘴，一点一点将胀大紫红的阴茎吞咽下去。千空的腮帮子被龟头戳着鼓了起来，阴茎上暴涨的青筋在他口腔内的软肉上摩擦。他秀气的鼻尖带着汗珠，双眼含着被情欲覆盖的迷离。  
石神千空握住阴茎的根部，他一手握不住，只能两只手一起、像是捧着一样用棒棒糖的吃法，将龟头吞咽又吐出，不时鼻尖蹭着阴茎舔舐柱身的青筋。  
明明带着腥气，石神千空却像是着了魔一样津津有味地吃着阴茎。  
这根阴茎带给了他太多快乐。  
当阴茎发硬的龟头重重顶向前列腺时，石神千空的身体总能给出愉悦的回应与爱液。

狮子王司试图抚摸他淡绿色的头发，但最终因为胸膛的疼痛放弃了这一举动。  
他享受着石神千空服侍着他的肉棒。  
马眼被人讨好地吮吸，阴茎被人有节奏地握着揉捏，不时深入到喉咙，感受着声带震动带来的快感。就连深色的囊袋也被人好好照顾揉捏，细密的吻落在囊袋上，小嘴吮吸着咬着囊袋，囊袋被千空咬的变形。这种疼痛与快感令狮子王司下腹绷紧，渐渐有了射精的欲望。  
这是狮子王司在之前每晚的性爱中教给石神千空的，他曾经这样将石神千空口交到浑身颤抖，最终在他口腔里射了出来，与腺液一并吞咽进去。现在，石神千空反馈给他，做的竟然一点也不比他差。  
该说不愧是模仿能力超强的科学家吗？——唔。  
狮子王司闷哼一声，快感从阴茎蔓延到小腹，射精的欲望越发强烈。他看向石神千空，对方正专注地吃着他的肉棒，吮吸时腮帮子会稍微扁下去，而对方灵活的舌头，正在他龟头上打圈，在千空又一次将龟头深入到喉咙，将舌尖浅浅刺到马眼里时，狮子王司终于没能忍住射精的欲望，重重喘着呼吸抓紧床单，将精液悉数射进了石神千空的口腔中。  
而当他看到石神千空面不改色地将他的精液吞咽，并似乎意犹未尽地舔过舌尖时，狮子王司喉咙一紧，阴茎又膨胀坚硬起来。

石神千空盯着狮子王司的阴茎，嗤笑了一声，“咳……不是吧？已经帮过你了吧？又硬了？”  
他声音喑哑，这是刚刚龟头深入到喉咙留下的后遗症，现在还有一点疼痛。  
这样暧昧的性事所卷起的欲火，当然不止蔓延到狮子王司身上，就连石神千空也感觉到身后的某个位置正在空虚的分泌液体。  
狮子王司与他的性爱，终究留下了不可磨灭的印迹。石神千空的身体开始渴望狮子王司的阴茎，甚至已经习惯了身体被进入与贯穿后的快感。

“嗯……还是想要，千空。”  
狮子王司含着笑意垂下眼眸，又抬起睫毛望向他。  
明明处于弱势躺在床榻上，长发散落在背后，扬起的脖颈显得格外虚弱。这种时刻，又色情地让人意乱情迷。  
体型差使得石神千空骑在他身上，就像是一个洋娃娃坐在虚弱的野兽身上。即使位居上位，依旧能被野兽轻易撕开喉咙。

“……”  
石神千空没有脱下衣服。  
他垂眸，屈指弹了一下狮子王司的阴茎。多汁的龟头慷慨地将腺液洒向空中，石神千空喉咙滚动，口腔内还残留着方才狮子王司精液和腺液的味道。  
他后穴不由自主的收缩了一下。  
这种本能的身体反应让石神千空有些气馁，他发泄似的咬了一口自己腮帮软肉。情欲和本能最终战胜了理智。他抬腰，臀部坐在抬起的阴茎上，湿热的阴茎顺着力道在他的臀缝隙摩擦，石神千空握着自己的阴茎帮自己打手枪。  
这种堪称破廉耻的行为发生在石神千空身上，竟然一点也没有违和感。  
他绯红色的眼眸中带着情欲，鼻腔发出微微甜腻的声音，晃动着自己的腰部摩擦着臀缝间的阴茎。湿滑的阴茎分泌出的前列腺液很快将他的下体搞得一片泥泞，龟头在臀缝滑动前进，滑腻的触感让两人都不由自主加重了呼吸。  
狮子王司呼吸粗重，他抚摸着千空裸露出的大腿。胸部的伤口让他难以做出更多的动作，只能兀自享受着千空难得主动所带给他的快感。  
狮子王司没法替他做扩张，石神千空只能自己来。  
他将手指慢吞吞塞进自己的后穴，眼神警告地剜了一眼狮子王司：“别看我。”  
“嗯……可是我想看你，千空。”狮子王司温柔的嗓音显得有些无辜。  
司总是用这样的方法来表达自己的欲望，这样直接而又单纯的表达，反而让石神千空没了拒绝的理由。  
他暗自咬了咬牙，动作粗暴地将布巾按在了狮子王司的眼睛上，“别、看、我。”  
狮子王司遗憾地发出了一声叹息。

昏暗的视线让狮子王司不知道事情进行到了哪一步。  
他只能听到手指插进肉穴内发出的粘腻的水声，这让狮子王司喉头一紧，刚刚射过的阴茎再次青筋暴涨，龟头直挺挺戳进千空的臀缝中。  
坐在自己腰间的少年动作一顿，像是扩张好了一样，握住司的阴茎将它慢慢引向自己的后穴。他动作慢吞吞的，以至于龟头摩擦着洞口打滑了两下。  
司的阴茎能清晰的感受到他后穴的黏液，这种预示自己准备好了的信号，终于在石神千空缓缓沉腰时彻底爆发。  
阴茎一瞬间被紧致湿润的小穴包裹，这样的姿势令阴茎深入到了难以想象的深度，空虚了许久的软肉在猎物进入后争先恐后地缠绵着阴茎。狮子王司没能忍住本能，抬腰朝千空臀部重重一挺，随后因为全身的用力胸膛的疼痛瞬间涌上，他顿时泄了力气。  
石神千空先是被他重重顶了一下，喉咙发出呻吟，紧接着看到狮子王司的惨样没忍住嗤笑一声，呼吸急促地嘲讽道：“都伤成这样了，还这幅急色的样子。”

他看向狮子王司。  
深色的布巾挡住了司的眼睛，但司完美的下颌线、胸膛上密密麻麻的汗珠以及上下起伏的腹肌，让这个男人依旧充斥着爆棚的荷尔蒙气息。  
空气中弥漫着一股麝香味，这样带有催情的气味让两人的身体都更加燥热。  
石神千空咽下唾沫，就连他自己也有些口干舌燥。  
阴茎嵌入身体后填满空虚的满足感让他舒适地眯起眼睛，他双手按着狮子王司的腹肌，抬臀时光滑的背脊弯成一道优美的弧线，两个深陷的腰窝发着粉红色。  
粗壮的阴茎布满青筋，在他穴口进出，石神千空急喘着气，跪在床上在狮子王司的身上摆动腰部。  
这样的性事对两人来说都是一种折磨。  
石神千空的体力不足以让他能够在这场性事中剧烈行动，他只能小浮动地晃动腰部，凝着眉头让阴茎在肠壁里抽插滑动，找准自己的敏感点。

“哈……呃……”  
当龟头终于滑过那团软肉时，石神千空没忍住发出了略显甜腻的鼻腔音，快感与更加渴望被贯穿的空虚感一瞬间席卷身体。他蜷着脚指头，跪在床榻上晃动着臀部，渴望粗壮的阴茎一击、又一击地狠狠撞击前列腺。  
千空的阴茎在前列腺被顶到时吐出黏液，他白皙的脸染上绯色，借力在男人的身上起伏，眼角里带着情欲特有的泪珠，张大嘴巴大口呼吸着空气，透明的津液顺着下巴落在男人茂密的阴毛上，在火光照映下带着荒淫的气息。

狮子王司捏着千空绷紧的大腿肉，他粗壮的阴茎被石神千空湿热的肠壁紧紧包裹，龟头撞击那团嫩肉时肠壁收缩吮吸，将阴茎吸得又涨又疼。  
这种快感让他喉咙发出满足的叹息，他此刻想要将千空抱在怀里耸动着腰部，用粗壮的阴茎狠狠贯穿他的身体，享受灵与肉结合下的无上快感。  
但严重的伤势只能让狮子王司老老实实躺在床上，感受石神千空用后穴夹紧自己的阴茎，臀部撞击阴茎发出的肉体拍打声让这场性事这样的温吞而又激烈。  
当石神千空一次又一次地让阴茎撞击自己的前列腺，快感一波又一波的到来，臀部甚至泛起白嫩的波浪。电流般的快感终于令他僵住身体，大腿痉挛，挺直腰部射了出来。  
他的后穴将狮子王司的阴茎一瞬间收紧，阴茎上仿佛有无数的小嘴对着它吮吸。狮子王司闷哼一声，在石神千空的大腿上留下划痕，在他直肠腔深部射了出来。

烛火不停摇晃。  
难以言述的欲望终于得到满足，石神千空俯身，将狮子王司眼上的束缚解开。  
狮子王司缓缓睁开眼睛，将石神千空发丝缕到耳后。司动作温柔，大掌覆着千空的后脑，引诱着对方慢慢压下身体。  
嵌在千空身体里的阴茎尚未拔出，他却并未挣扎，顺着司的力度和对方鼻尖相抵。  
覆在后脑的手掌用力，石神千空闭上眼睛，和狮子王司相吻。

TBC.


	21. 21

司帝国.  
  
“啪嗒、啪嗒——”  
男人沉默地用指节轻轻敲打着王座的扶手，敲打声在静悄悄的大堂上独自回荡。  
台下的人屏声息气，低垂着脑袋不敢出声。  
一群废物，  
“啊。都是哑巴吗？要我一个一个把你们的舌头割下来吗？”冰月眯起眼睛，眼中的冷意渗人。  
他腹部上被绷带缠绕的伤口此时还未愈合，疼痛难耐。按理说应该在床上多待一段时间，但冰月没有心情等待康复的时间。  
不如说，现在的局势不允许他这么做。  
  
不久前的那一场内部叛变让司帝国元气大伤，不论是司或冰月的人都伤亡惨重。  
而本该成功的叛变，也随着狮子王司与石神千空的逃离，让接下来事情的走向变得扑朔迷离。  
冰月自清醒以后心情便沉到谷底，他没有料想到自己的人居然这么废物，即使是这样完美的开局，也没留下狮子王司的性命。  
就连冰月自己在大雨中被人救走，也已经是后半夜的事情。而本该负责监视石神千空的焰，也因为被狮子王司的人纠缠而丢失了跟踪对象。  
那种除了武力没有半点头脑的家伙，居然也有人肯效忠。  
  
一名手下硬着头皮说：“冰……不，大人，现在内部很多人都对您非常不满，人心惶惶。我们……我们是不是要安抚一下他们？”  
“啊？”冰月将头靠着拄在王座扶手上的手，他歪了歪头，挑起眉毛。  
“怎么，还要我给他们谢罪吗？我已经很不爽了。”  
“被救活已经是他们此生最大的幸运了，这时还在幻想什么？”  
“不听话的话，杀到他们听话为止就好了。”  
“要我说，这个时代，人命本来就是最不值钱的东西。缺货的话，再随便复活一些就好了。我又没有狮子王司那么挑剔。”  
他言语冰冷残忍，众人不由得低头沉默。  
这幅唯唯诺诺的样子令冰月不耐地皱起眉毛。  
真是一群废物。  
祈求弱者的原谅在他看来简直天方夜谭，世界本来就是弱肉强食的丛林法则。  
现代社会将这一冰冷法则稍加掩饰，这群年轻人便有了道德枷锁。  
真是可笑。  
  
“啪嗒——啪嗒——”冰月垂眼，有条不紊地敲着扶手。  
眼下，石神千空救走狮子王司，带他回到石神村。科技的助力加上狮子王司的坐镇，冰月不敢想象再多等待一些时日，迎接自己的结局将会是什么。  
冰月清楚不能留给石神村过多的成长时间，不然的话，石神村会快速成长为石神千空口中的科学王国，一个能轻松碾压原始世界的怪物组织。  
然而……石神千空那家伙到底是怎么想的？  
明明是狮子王司的阶下囚，被强迫进行了那样的情事，居然不忍看他去死。  
这家伙完全已经从身心上被狮子王司囚禁了啊？  
到底是被肏爽了还是怎么，狮子王司真的把这个目中无人的科学家搞定了？  
啧。  
  
“三天，我给你们三天时间重新整出兵力。缺人的话就去复活一些人。”  
他用舌头顶了顶上颚的牙齿，眼睛半眯。  
“石神千空成为这场战局的唯一变数，我们要抢在他发明出武器之前毁掉石神村，杀掉狮子王司。”  
想到这儿，他不由得勾了一下嘴角。  
狮子王司……这个男人应该还在床上昏迷不醒吧？或许死了也说不定？要是真的死掉就好了。  
一想到重创狮子王司的人是自己，他便高兴地想要笑出来。  
冰月抚摸着自己的兵器，利刃轻易划破了他的手指。他用手碾压拇指的创口，抬起的眼里含着浓郁的杀意。  
“上次让狮子王司逃了，这次……可不会。”  
  
  
——  
  
  
科学的时间一旦被人唤醒，旧世界的毁灭便是不可避免的。  
焦虑的人不只是冰月而已，石神千空也在筹备着新的科学武器。  
炸弹，日本刀，甚至是之前早已有眉目的蒸汽车，一切都在有条不紊地进行中。  
他已经完全沉入到了科学的世界。  
  
石神村.  
  
自上次和石神千空争论狮子王司的去留后，浅雾幻一直处于不安之中。  
和石神千空不同，他对狮子王司没有一丝信任感。  
或许是处于魔术师的直觉，他总觉得狮子王司在石神村会做出什么事来。  
……但没有。  
一周过去了，这家伙居然一直在安静地养伤，没有做出任何可疑的举动。  
他的表现完全是一个优秀的阶下囚典范，安安静静地被圈养在一个地方，不出圈也不作声。甚至对之前痛下杀手的大木大树，态度也十分温文尔雅，像是从没把大树的肚子一刀划破似的，笑眯眯地和对方聊天。  
而大木大树这个好忽悠的石神村村长，该说是善良呢还是愚蠢……他居然在认认真真和狮子王司说道，和他诉说现代世界的美好。狮子王司微笑着点点头，他便跟好哥们一样揽着对方的肩膀哈哈大笑，以为自己真的做到了说服狮子王司，让对方放弃了极端理想。  
  
浅雾幻这段时间一直在观察狮子王司。  
在他看来，狮子王司就像是一个旁观者一样，静静地看石神村在石神千空到来后发生的翻天覆地的变化。  
一个优秀的科学家，能在极短时间下将世界线从原始社会大步迈向蒸汽时代，这种恐怖的能力，对于掌权者来说无异于是掌握世界的关键武器。  
狮子王司是否在以一个掌权者的思维看待石神村的变化，谁都不知晓。  
但浅雾幻认为，他有必要试探一下狮子王司的深浅。  
  
他主动找上了狮子王司。  
和狮子王司碰面时，对方正安安静静地坐在银杏树下，看着远方的石神千空一行人做实验。微风吹拂时，他的长发也随风飘扬。  
脚步声从狮子王司后方响起。  
狮子王司目光向后掠去，曲卷的长发第一时间挡住了他的神情，当他站起来转过身看向浅雾幻时，只冲对方露出一个意味不明的笑容。  
“嗯，浅雾幻。”狮子王司问他，“找我有什么事吗？”  
  
浅雾幻的目光停在了狮子王司被绷带包扎过的胸膛，那里透着隐隐的血迹，伤势看起来还没痊愈。  
狮子王司衣服穿得松散，胸膛几乎露了一大半。但他毫不在意浅雾幻的目光，只对浅雾幻找他的目的感兴趣。  
半个月以前，狮子王司几乎快要了浅雾幻的命，对浅雾幻的存在也略带轻视。而今境况相反，他态度变得格外温和，目光的冰冷却并未掩饰干净。  
在此之前，哪怕浅雾幻表现的聪明过头，狮子王司的评价也和冰月相差无几。  
一个偶尔制造些麻烦的小老鼠。  
然而时事境迁，正是这位不受重视的魔术师，轻易挑起了司帝国的内乱，甚至让狮子王司险些丧命。  
狮子王司认为自己需要更改对这位魔术师的认知。  
  
“没什么~只是想问问你身体恢复的如何？”  
浅雾幻一副笑眯眯的样子，抬手虚空朝对方的伤口指了指，“看样子你的伤口还没有好。”  
狮子王司说，“劳你关心，虽然伤势很重，但正常的起居倒是没有问题。”  
两人寒暄了一会儿，气氛融洽的就像是从来没有想过将对方置于死地似的。  
最后是浅雾幻结束了虚假的寒暄。  
他收起笑容，单刀直入，再也不掩饰自己的目的，“呐~直说吧，狮子王司，你和千空究竟是什么关系？还是说你给千空下了什么迷药？他费尽心思地保你，可真是让我意想不到。”  
狮子王司表情一顿，他和浅雾幻对视，笑容渐渐敛去，眯起了眼睛：“有趣。浅雾幻，嗯，我有点好奇，你现在究竟是以什么身份来问我这个问题的？”  
“当然是以千空朋友的身份。”浅雾幻毫不犹豫道，“嘛~对于朋友的交际关系表示担忧，这个理由你能接受吗？”  
“啊，是朋友啊。”狮子王司点头。  
他面带微笑，盯着浅雾幻的目光满意地移开了。  
  
浅雾幻率先撕开了脸皮，狮子王司倒也没什么好伪装的，他本来就不喜欢石神村的人，尤其是浅雾幻这种胆敢叛逃的家伙。  
这种近距离地接触下，如果狮子王司想，即使他现在还受着伤，杀掉浅雾幻也是一件轻易的事。  
这样的想法只出现一瞬，便渐渐在狮子王司的脑海中淡去。  
在破坏他和石神千空的关系上，他并不喜欢做冒险的事。  
  
浅雾幻问他和千空的关系。  
想必对方是察觉到了什么，狮子王司并不介意将这件事情说出来。  
他言语带着上位者特有的傲慢与慵懒，回答时显得漫不经心，“以魔术师自居的你，没有注意到他后颈的吻痕吗？既然这样，还要问我们是什么关系吗？”  
司的目光掠过浅雾幻看向了远处的石神千空，对方正皱着眉头和克罗姆解决实验时出现的问题，认真的可爱。  
他表情缠绵暧昧，垂下眼睛，挡住了眼底深处的欲望，“那吻痕……可是我特意留下的。”  
  
狮子王司的回答丝毫不加掩饰，哪怕浅雾幻心中已有了猜测，却还是被这件事情惊到了。  
千空他，真的和这个恐怖的男人发生了关系吗？  
他一定是疯了，居然会对这种人产生感情。  
狮子王司到底对他做了什么？  
  
浅雾幻收起心底那波澜的情绪。  
他表面不动声色，不再和狮子王司谈论这件事情。  
浅雾幻转移话题，他双手拢在衣袖里，表情笑眯眯，“虽然听起来有些不近人情，但我希望你能在痊愈后离开这里。石神村的人虽然朴实善良，可面对像你一样的敌人时，也从不会轻易放下警惕的。”  
浅雾幻顿了顿，言语透露警告，“千空他现在已经完全具备制造现代武器的能力。如果狮子王司你有什么其他打算，我劝你趁早放弃，因为失败是注定的。”  
狮子王司似笑非笑地瞥了他一眼，他表情悠哉，对于浅雾幻的威胁全然不看在眼里。  
他随手摘下刚刚开花的银杏叶，双指夹着近距离地观察着脉络。  
“我一切看千空的决定。”  
他目光停留在银杏叶上，脉络清晰，“他的决定决定着我的去或留。”  
“毕竟现在，按照游戏规则，我可是他的阶下囚。”  
  
“听起来真是痴情。”浅雾幻嘲讽道。  
他完全不相信狮子王司的半点鬼话。  
以他在之前对狮子王司认识的残忍手段，他可不觉得对方是如此好说话的人。  
倘若如此，他也不会在当时战斗时，几乎要了他们的命。  
狮子王司完全就是一个说谎话不打草稿的骗子。  
他言语嘲讽，“莫非爱情的力量如此伟大？就连狮子王司你这种人也肯放弃自己一直坚持的理想？”  
狮子王司微笑，“爱情的力量，也许就是这么奇妙。”  
  
浅雾幻：“……”  
这家伙真是虚伪的过头了。  
虽然听琥珀说狮子王司是为了救石神千空，才替对方挡下了致命一击。  
但这个恐怖的男人，真的会为了石神千空放弃自己一直坚持的理想吗？  
那种对于年长者发自内心的厌恶与杀意，真的会在短时间内烟消云散？  
这当然是不可能的事情。  
但浅雾幻找不到证据戳穿他。  
哪怕狮子王司现今如此好说话，配合着他耐心回答。  
浅雾幻依旧能察觉到狮子王司隐藏在深处，对他的杀意。  
或许是因为伤势还没完全恢复，又或许是顾虑石神千空，狮子王司现在没能对他动手。  
只是和狮子王司站在一起，他便已经开始压抑地说不出话了。  
浅雾幻后退一步。  
他转身离开，离开前对狮子王司发出了最后一声警告，“石神村的无数双眼睛可是在时时刻刻盯着你，嘛，你可不要轻举妄动。”  
  
狮子王司没有和浅雾幻道别。  
如非必要，他实在不想和石神村的人交谈。  
这里的社会秩序，简直在时刻挑拨狮子王司的底线。  
他厌恶年长者，甚至已经到了不理智的程度。  
就连救治他和石神千空的木村医生，他也并未掩饰自己的情绪。  
  
他一个人站在银杏树下。  
不远处是一片欢声笑语，石神千空正在和那伙人一齐研制新的科学武器。  
狮子王司安静地注视着千空，对方似乎察觉到目光，朝他的方向望了过来。  
千空和他眼神相撞时，他冲千空露出一个笑容。  
一个十分真挚而又温柔的笑容。  
千空不自然地移开了目光，极佳的视力让狮子王司轻易捕捉到千空发红的耳朵。  
嗯，真可爱。他想。  
他就这样微笑注视着石神千空，对方张扬的神情让他的心情也不由得愉悦起来。  
  
为什么会觉得他放弃了理想呢？  
又为什么，会认为爱情和理想不能兼得呢？  
手段的不同，会导致最终结果的不同。  
  
狮子王司意外失去了领导者的身份，这是件坏事，也是件好事。  
他在巧妙的处境中，意外和石神千空重新站在了一起。  
眼下他们有了共同的敌人，冰月。  
这真是有趣，半个月前，他还是石神村和冰月共同的敌人。  
  
阶下囚，名字听起来虽然不算光彩。  
但稍加利用，也能在循循诱导之下，摇身一变成为石神千空的爱人。  
只要给自己披上温和的外衣。  
有些事情，在阳光照耀不到的地方，依旧能顺利的进行呢。  
  
Tbc.  



	22. 22

是夜。  
漆黑的夜色笼罩一切，一群人在夜色的掩映下快速穿梭过这片偌大的原始森林。

皎洁的月光洒在森林的尽头，领头的银发男人脚步停顿在森林出口，他目光朝远方望去。  
从高处向前看，那片规模不大的村子因烛光在这夜里格外显眼，刺眼。

男人眯起眼睛，手指隔着布料蹭了蹭嘴唇。他歪了歪头，身后的手下立刻向前。  
“按照以前的东京时间来算，现在是几点？”  
“……冰月大人，是十点。”  
“十点啊。”他语气意味深长。  
“那把石神村彻底毁掉，恐怕已经到深夜了吧。”

冰月转过身，他笑着眯起眼睛，看着垂头默不作声的手下们，用手指弹了一下手里握着的兵刃。  
“噌——”  
兵刃发出的嗡嗡声低沉，仿佛轻轻一划就能割开人的喉咙。

“我不在乎什么科学家，什么魔术师，什么曾经的……王。只要是阻碍我的人，看到一个就杀掉一个，这是我的准则。”  
他语气缓慢，抬眼时，冰冷的目光带着嗜血的杀意。  
“狮子王司必须死。”  
“石神千空……也必须死。”

……

突袭行动总是这样让人始料不及。  
哪怕冰月腹部被狮子王司重创的伤口并未愈合，他依旧选择在短时间内对石神村发起进攻。  
不能等石神千空成长起来，那家伙就是怪物，一旦发明出现代科技，他们过去就是送死。  
而狮子王司，如果他没有死……冰月只会死的更难看。  
所以他冒险选择了突袭，这是他们唯一能够胜利的时机。

冰月在三天内重整出了一支队伍。  
虽然有一部分是刚复活苏醒的虾兵蟹将，但考虑到石神村的战力低的可怜，冰月并不觉得这场突袭活动会失败。

夜晚十点，对于现代人而言，这是一个刚刚开始进入狂欢的时间。  
但在原始世界，这个时间段足以让大多人酣然入眠。  
哪怕是在这片夜空下亮得刺眼的烛光，也随着时间的推移渐渐熄灭。  
余下的，只有两栏篝火熊熊燃烧。  
两名侍卫分别站在篝火的一侧，带着困意守在通往石神村的入口。

这对于石神村来说已经是难得的戒备了。  
这种老弱病残的村庄，年轻人少得可怜，自然不要期望他们有什么拿得出手的兵力。

而在这样毫无防备的夜晚，他们的突袭，显而易见会取得成功——  
……  
本该是如此的。

一直到利刃的寒光朝冰月脖间砍去，他才意识到自己反而成为了瓮中之鳖。  
他瞳孔骤缩，蹬直地面向后用力一跃才躲过这一击。  
“嘣——”  
本该将他脖子斩落的利刃直直劈下，利刃深陷进地面。  
尘土一片飞扬，将来者的容貌遮掩。

“呵……”  
冰月抬头看向来人，弯了弯眼角，“狮子王司，你果然没死。”  
能够在瞬间要了他的性命，只会是这个男人。

狮子王司抬眼，长发随风飘着，遮挡住了他冰冷的眼神。  
他收回兵刃，朝冰月抬起下巴，向来微笑的脸上此刻没有一丝笑容，“冰月，看来你恢复得不错。”  
竟然能够躲开他的攻击。

“啊，这句话应该由我说才对吧？”冰月眯起眼睛，“没想到司你还活着。”  
他目光瞥向狮子王司身后，那个淡绿色头发神色倨傲的少年正淡漠地看着他。  
冰月咧开嘴唇，“对，这一切还是要感谢石神吧？没想到你把他骗的死死的，他居然肯救一个强奸——”

“冰月。”石神千空打断了冰月接下去要说的话。  
石神千空说，“局势发展到现在这个地步，你还要继续挣扎吗？”

石神千空讨厌冰月。  
从看到这个人的第一眼，他就知道对方不是什么心地善良的角色。  
冰月和这里的任何人都不一样。  
他漠视人的生命，能进入他眼里的，除了可利用的棋子，便是他一直虎视眈眈的王座。  
这种自私自利的野心家，是石神千空最为不喜的存在。  
而如今，这个最不稳定的存在，终于在他的计划下落网。

冰月渐渐收回了笑容。  
石神千空似乎早已经把握了冰月今夜会突袭的计划，在石神村四周安排人手埋伏起来，只等着猎物上钩。  
他目光冰冷，扫视围绕周围一圈的武器和先前潜伏在周遭草丛、如今纷纷露面的石神村众人。  
石神千空竟然真的在短时间内研制出了新的科学武器。

啊。  
真是败的一塌涂地。

“冰、冰月大人，我们……”  
“闭嘴。”冰月不耐地打断手下的话。  
他现在不用转身，就能猜到身后的手下是怎样的表情。  
恐惧、畏惧、或者还带着一丝他即将落败的兴奋？  
冰月当然知道身后的这群人对他没什么忠心可言，而眼前的败局对他们来讲，或许是还不错的选择。

腹部渐渐传来疼痛。  
冰月额头冒出冷汗，他低头，腹部才长好的伤口因为方才用力跳跃才勉强躲开狮子王司的一击而崩裂，鲜血洇湿了绷带，腥红的颜色格外醒目。  
呵，真是祸不单行。

“虽然知道石神你很聪明……”  
冰月叹了口气，他开口，紧接着一顿，并未接着说下去。  
任谁被一道充满杀意的目光正冰冷的锁定自己，恐怕都会在一瞬间说不出话吧。  
他挑起眉毛，和狮子王司四目相对时，嗤笑了一声。

“啊……对了，还没问狮子王司你呢。”  
冰月笑着，用手指虚点着自己的脖颈，“不过十几天没见，司你就成了石神的一条狗了吗？这里，好像栓了条狗链？”

……

被恶意挑衅的男人眯起双眼。  
仅仅是一瞬间。  
冰月和狮子王司的距离被快速拉近，一直到狮子王司的身影笼罩着他，那张俊美的面容充斥着杀意朝他挥起兵刃时，他才意识到自己和这个男人的实力确实有着天大的代沟。  
冰月甚至丝毫没有反应的时间。  
当对方的利刃越来越向他靠近时，他的脚甚至连丁点都无法挪动。

开玩笑的吧？  
冰月额角冒出冷汗，腹部的伤痛让他的行动甚至开始变得格外缓慢。  
他只能死死盯着越来越向他靠近，闪着寒光的利刃。  
明明狮子王司比他受的伤还重，但这种恢复速度……真是变态的可怕。

要被狮子王司杀死了吗？  
……啊。还真是不甘心。

“司。”  
少年淡漠的声音制止了砍向脖颈的利刃。  
利刃在半空中停顿，狮子王司眯眼。  
他狭长的眼睛深邃幽暗，从冰月的角度只能看到这个男人浓郁的杀意。  
冰月看着杀意从这个男人的眼中一点点退散，直至他嘴角勾起，附在冰月的耳旁说了一句话。  
“千空叫我名字的时候，嗯，有没有觉得很可爱？”  
冰月睁大了眼睛，他看着司俊美的脸，喉咙滚动，只吐出了两个字——  
“……变态。”

狮子王司微笑收手，不再去看这个善用阴谋诡计的手下败将。  
他转身，石神千空正注视着他。  
少年上扬的眉眼尚且带着傲意，在和司的眼神触碰时，不自然地敛下眼眸。  
“司，你先回去吧。”  
他听到少年这样说。  
“干得不错，辛苦了。”

狮子王司今夜确实帮了大忙。  
虽然依旧怀疑对方的目的，浅雾幻也发出了警告，石神千空并未拒绝对方热情的帮助。  
石神千空并不认为这个男人有任何的归顺之意，狮子王司的傲慢是藏在那副微笑的面皮之下的，对方一直坚持的理想也并不可能突然消散。  
但他还是答应了，因为想要看看这个男人究竟想要干什么。

他们之间有着肉体相缠的亲昵，灵与肉的结合在做爱时将他们之间的距离迅速拉近，带给双方无上的欢愉。  
但在清醒之时，石神千空从来没有看懂过这个男人。  
他危险，聪明，善用棋子，心底有着望不尽的黑洞。哪怕一时间因为石神千空失了理智，却又能重返棋局，成为掌棋人。  
狮子王司身上，还有许多石神千空猜不透的谜底。

……

石神千空制止狮子王司杀冰月，冰月干脆放弃了挣扎。  
他如今已经是瓮中之鳖，即使司不出面，石神村的人照样可以解决掉他们。  
没去管手下是怎样的反应，他只是平坦接受了这个结果。  
冰月向来是个聪明人，做事情会给自己留有余地。  
只等机会慢慢到来，再做新一轮的打算。

直到双手被捆起来，冰月才得以和石神千空近距离接触。  
他面罩下的表情石神千空看不清，对方银色的发丝在月光的衬托下带着一丝光亮的弧度。  
石神千空没什么和他好说的，只打算让人将他关押到一个地方。  
冰月并不害怕，他靠近石神千空，少年和他四目相对，脸上面无表情。

冰月低笑，“喂，石神，你不会真以为司成了你的狗了吧？”  
石神村的人拉扯着冰月远离石神千空，他也并未挣扎，慢悠悠地说道：“小心别被司骗了，他可比我恐怖的多。”

石神千空瞥眼，冰月侧脸，狐狸一般的眼睛正对着他，眼底带着恶意的笑。  
“啧，果然真是百分之一百亿地讨厌他。”石神千空低语。  
他并未在意冰月的话，只用手指掏了掏耳朵，打了个哈欠。

一切事情办妥，众人原地解散。  
石神千空伸了个懒腰，他向司所在的房屋前进，背着众人随意挥了挥手。  
“辛苦各位，早点睡吧。”

尚是深夜，星夜璀璨。  
石神村的烛光，方才彻底陷入黑暗。

TBC.

——

战斗写的很糙，请原谅我。  
我发现剧情这个东西顺着剧情走就写得很快，但是自己编就很难受。  
重点不是冰月，战斗草草写一下就行了。


	23. 23

石神村。  
冰月被俘虏一月后.

司帝国的二五仔可以说多到石神千空咂舌的地步。  
他没想到冰月一旦失败，便有大批司帝国的人前来投奔。  
与其说是无处可去才来归顺，倒不如说他们打一开始就想逃离司帝国，只是一直找不到时机罢了。  
司帝国的大批人涌入到石神村时，石神千空比以往任何时候都想要看到狮子王司的表情，这可以称得上他难得的恶趣味了。  
但令他失望的是，狮子王司表情并没有过多变化，甚至可以说是平静。  
他仿佛早就预料到了司帝国内部的不堪一击。  
一个被司亲手掌控的帝国看似坚不可摧，可掌权者一旦有闪失，帝国便轻而易举地崩塌了。

石神村的领地因此开始扩大，以此能够容纳更多的人加入石神村。  
浅雾幻觉得这很像先前风靡一时的策略游戏，把自己的领地逐渐扩大然后再去侵略别人领土，引导战争最后夺得胜利。  
石神千空趁早打消了浅雾幻这看起来有些危险的念头，他的目标从来不是这些。  
在短时间内追赶上千年才积累下的文明，并最终持平，才是他一直感兴趣的事情。  
天才科学家总有着比人理解不了的志向，又或者他们没有这份才能，也就不懂这种与历史文明进程相抗衡的快感。

至于狮子王司。  
他的的事情因石神千空的缄口不提而陷入僵持，  
浅雾幻坚决要将其赶出石神村，他一直对狮子王司的存在感到不安。  
但无奈石神村名义上的村长大木大树屁股坐的十分歪，对石神千空几乎是一边倒，狮子王司因此得以暂时留在石神村。  
这对石神村的未来是好是坏，一切还尚未得知。

——

总之，当一切终于有了喘息之时。  
石神千空不再一直去研制武器，而是将目光盯向了日常用品之类的轻工业，以免科技树越走越歪。  
而他本人也终于有了更多的时间去关注他个人感兴趣的事情。  
比如，石神村的百物语，

石神千空一开始注意到百物语时，他还在司帝国当阶下囚。  
阶下囚的滋味当然不好受，更何况他还要几乎每夜承受狮子王司过多的欲望，那家伙完全是个彻头彻尾的色情狂。  
阶下囚的身份也因此让他没有足够的信息渠道，去了解他、百物语和那个男人的关系。  
他的养父，石神百夜。

实际上，在看到百物语的时候，石神千空心里已经有了隐隐的预感。  
但一直到敲开石神百夜为他留下的玻璃唱片时，他心中的希望才彻底泯灭。  
这种希望，是觉得这个男人也许在地球的某个地方石化着，等着石神千空有一天将他复活。  
缥缈而又可笑。

石神百夜的声音透过玻璃唱片发出时，石神千空的周围围着一大群人。  
这是他结识的新朋友，也是石神百夜的后代。  
……听起来有些奇怪。  
在这群原始居民为几千年前的声音感到震惊与兴奋时，狮子王司站在屋子的最外侧，安静地注视着石神千空。  
狮子王司与他们显得格格不入。  
‘但还好’，司想，‘石神千空与这些人也有些格格不入’。

众人都在夸赞石神千空聪明的头脑，惊艳他居然能将几千年前的声音重新倒放出来。  
但没人注意到石神千空变得有些奇怪的表情。  
那种僵硬，又刻意将自己心情掩藏的表情。  
狮子王司称它为难过。

大木大树是个粗脑筋的人。  
作为发小，他能真情实感的和石神千空一起因为石神百夜的逝去变得难过，却无法安慰到石神千空的内心。  
石神千空有一身傲骨，他不喜欢将自己的情绪表达出来。也因此在众人兴奋之时，他也淡笑着应和着他们。  
给予这些现代人和原始居民继续前进的信心，也许也是一名科学家应有的责任？

狮子王司不喜欢看到石神千空这样闷闷不乐的表情。  
哪怕在一开始，石神千空的这幅表情最常出现在他面前。  
他引诱甚至强迫过石神千空，又在千空的极力劝阻之下依旧筹划着对石神村的剿灭计划。  
那段时间他们疯狂做爱，但彼此间的隔阂越来越深。  
一度到狮子王司控制不住杀欲，甚至想过亲手掐死石神千空为止。  
猎物不该乱跑乱叫有自己的想法念头，圈养的宠物更不应该。  
但总归他不喜欢石神千空这幅表情。

于是在深夜，他注视着躺在床上假寐的石神千空，捏了捏对方的脸颊。

“唔——”  
刚酝酿的睡意被人掐了一下瞬间烟消云散，石神千空不爽地掀开眼皮。  
一睁眼，狮子王司便用拳头拖着脸颊，眼带笑意望着他。  
“嗯，醒了？”

明明是被掐醒的。  
石神千空冲他掀了个白眼，捏着被子边向上提了提，语气不算很好：“干嘛？”  
狮子王司沉吟了一会儿，“千空，你今天似乎不是很高兴。”  
他顿了顿，目光停留在千空的眼睛上，“如果你需要找人倾诉的话，我也许是个不错的选择。”

“……哈？”  
石神千空眼神一怔，他刻意错过司的眼神，语气不耐道：“我没什么不高兴的。你要说的就是这些吗？”  
“过度的隐藏并不能缓解自己的情绪，嗯，只会让自己变得更难过。”  
狮子王司将千空淡色的发丝缕到耳旁，他低沉的嗓音磁性魅力，却难得显得认真。  
这个男人偶尔认真起来散发的魅力让人不由得心跳错拍，他狭长而深邃的眼睛透过石神千空像是在看曾经的自己，复杂的情绪一闪而过。  
他轻声道：“相信我，千空，我经历过这些。”

“……”  
狮子王司总是这样犯规，轻易跨越别人心底的防线。  
明明已经义正言辞地拒绝过对方，却还是这样一次又一次地触碰他不愿意展示出的柔软。

“唉，真是拿你没办法。”  
石神千空叹了口气，将双手放在脑后，径自看着天花板。  
他的眼神清澈，没有一丝的睡意。

石神百夜的逝去与跨越千年带给他的礼物让石神千空心情复杂，他甚至不清楚如何排解心底压抑的情绪。  
这种压抑的情绪沉在心底，如果一直放任下去，其实自己也能渐渐消散。  
但今夜的他确实失眠，心情差劲。

千空的目光放空，木制的天花板边缘带着发霉的边。  
“老头子真的死了，三千七百年前就死了。”石神千空说。  
“虽然我一直嘲讽他没个正行，喜欢做很傻的事情，但他其实是个很优秀的人。”  
狮子王司点头，“嗯，能当上宇宙航空员的人，一定非常厉害。”  
“……是啊。”石神千空拳头握紧，莫名有些喘不上气。  
狮子王司用温热的手掌包住了他的拳头，千空顿了顿，“我以前想要什么，他都会尽力满足我。我有什么奇思妙想，也会尽全力支持我。明明我是养子，却对我这么好。”

狮子王司拢过千空的肩膀，让他侧躺面对自己。  
对方的眼底似乎有什么晶莹的东西在亮着，司呼吸一滞，手缓慢抚摸着千空的头发。  
“我很羡慕你有这么好的家人，千空。”司说。  
他环过千空的背，在对方的额头上落下一吻。  
温热湿润而又柔软的触感贴在额头，石神千空心底的那根弦仿佛陡然被波动。  
他闭上眼，轻声说：“他是个很好的父亲。”

司目光落在石神千空眼角滑过的泪水。  
他俯身，舔过千空眼角的泪水。  
细密温柔的吻安抚着怀中少年的情绪。  
他们的心似乎随着越发细密的吻越来越近。  
直至相贴。  
直至相合。

……

石神千空曾经问过狮子王司，问他什么时候离开石神村。  
他们彼此清楚狮子王司的离开意味着什么。  
他们将永远成为相互对立的敌人，再无和解之日，只能争个你死我活。  
一旦再次碰面，他的矛会刺穿他的身体，他的炮会将他轰成烟灰。

石神千空以为狮子王司会离开的。  
但对方没有。  
他只是安静地、面带笑意地看着石神千空，问千空是否想让他走。  
司会遵从他的决定，并最终引出他们彼此的结局。

石神千空一直沉默不发。  
于是司说，“我留下。嗯，留在这里陪着你。”

这听起来像个十足的恋爱脑。  
然而狮子王司虽然是个理想主义者，却也是极端理想主义，和傻白甜丝毫不沾边。  
石神千空不清楚他打着什么算盘。  
他问司如何考虑未来？  
司将这个问题理解为‘他们两人的未来’，于是他笑着说：“只要千空你在石神村，嗯，我会老老实实地当你的阶下囚。”  
但石神村的众人当然听不到这番暧昧的示弱，也不可能接受。  
于是司漫不经心地说，“就当我是来赎罪的吧。”  
他注意到千空的目光，收回了方才那副表情，稍微正经了一些。  
司严肃地点了点头，“嗯，伤害了石神村的大家，我很愧疚，所以我来赎罪了。”

这幅漫不经心却又勉强披上和善外衣的大型野兽，简直像是主动将自己脖颈的绳索亲自递给了石神千空一样。  
石神千空莫名想到了冰月说的“狗链”。  
司像是故意要将自己假扮成一条忠心的狗，把自己的热情尽情展示给石神千空。  
尽管过分虚假，但在表面始终给足了石神千空的颜面。  
他可以为此，随着自己的心意，提出自己不算过分的要求。  
比如留下希望‘赎罪’的狮子王司。

那点隐秘的情愫竭力阻止石神千空将狮子王司推得更远。  
也为此，他们之间多了秘而不宣的默契。  
直到现在，石神千空还尚未清楚一件事情。  
他已经离不开狮子王司了。

他们的情愫因性而生，也因性得以留下结尾。  
性爱带来的快感源于多巴胺的迅速分泌。  
那爱呢，它是否也是科学元素的合成物？

石神千空不懂，所以他主动寻求证明。

TBC.


	24. 24

性能带给人几倍于平时的快感？

一切的性欲自石神千空落下的那滴泪开始。  
狮子王司的吻燎烧了一切，理智在此退居脑后。  
他们激烈拥吻，急促的喘息声与汗液的滴落。  
烛火在不停摇晃。

石神千空从未如此热情。  
哪怕是在司受伤的那次主动，和这次相比也远远逊色。  
他们的灵魂在此时无比贴近。  
司承认他是在趁虚而入，但千空的默许更证明了他的趁虚而入是正确的。  
石神千空需要人倾诉。  
而他，狮子王司，便是那个默默倾听他心事的人。

一切性欲如此恰到好处。  
司凑近轻咬着千空主动抬起的喉结，像是被献祭的羔羊那般楚楚可怜。  
可爱。  
司从鼻间发出笑声，他舔弄千空抖个不停的喉结。  
喉结上下滚动，透过一层薄薄的肌肤将主人的紧张暴露的淋漓尽致。

石神千空做爱时动作的生疏青涩总会加重司的性欲。  
他像是逼迫自己一般不要过分沉浸于性爱当中，但身体带来的熟悉感使狮子王司的手指探入时，便快速分泌出了液体。  
他的阴茎随着后穴的抽插而生出的快感抬起，石神千空的身体不知何时已经能从中体验到性爱的美妙，男人手指竟让他忍不住发出了喘息。

“哈……”石神千空将唾液咽下，缓解喉间的燥意。  
狮子王司将千空的腿分开，抬头的阴茎看起来十分精致可爱，阴茎十分干净而又透着淡淡的粉色，伞状龟头的顶端小口分泌出因快感产生的前列腺液。  
狮子王司眼眸加深，用手指在敏感的马眼上轻轻搓了一下。  
“哈……啧，别……搞这些。”  
快感让石神千空的眼睛变得湿润，他渐渐潮红的脸透着诱人的性欲，眉头轻轻皱着。

“嗯……”狮子王司凑近千空的耳朵，湿热的呼吸打在耳畔，他笑声低沉暧昧，“明明千空也喜欢这种事情，不是吗？”  
司放过被抽插的松软可口的后穴，他单手握住千空的阴茎根底，垂头用嘴含住了千空的阴茎。  
明明自己已经硬的爆炸了，还是忍下急迫的欲望温柔地为今夜的石神千空服侍着。  
他今夜确实应该拥有更多的奖励。  
为他的诚实与坦率。

阴茎被潮热的口腔包裹，龟头被灵巧的舌头上下舔弄。  
石神千空不由得挺腰，蜷起脚趾。  
司恶意捏弄千空的阴茎，舌头舔弄龟头，甚至轻轻刺入马眼。  
石神千空皱紧眉头，他拉扯狮子王司的长发，深棕色的发丝在他白皙的手间穿梭。  
他双颊染上情欲的桃红，小腿用力绷直，整个人陷入情欲编织的情网中。  
“别……这样……”千空咬牙道，他扯紧司的长发，指节因用力泛青。

快感一波波腾升，多巴胺快速的分泌导致愉悦感上升到巅峰。  
千空下腹收紧，精液随着狮子王司舌头的挑逗喷涌而出，射进狮子王司的嘴里。  
这番淫秽的场面，在狮子王司吐出舌头，浓白的精液覆在舌苔上向下滴落，最终落在千空的腹部上达到顶峰。  
司俊美的脸透露着淫秽的妖异，就连眼眸的笑意也充斥情欲的潮热。

一如他们第一次那样。  
狮子王司借口为千空清理伤口，却又在强制的爱欲中大胆吐露自己的野心。

司收回舌头，将石神千空残留的精液一并咽下。  
他笑着，声音透着绯靡的沙哑，“嗯，千空的味道很甜。”

石神千空无言以对。  
科学的知识告诉他精液不存在味道好吃这一点。  
但他还是因为司暧昧透骨的话感到身体火热。  
情热席卷了他的大脑，也使得他为平常感到不屑的事情忽略殆尽。  
他抬起双腿，主动夹住司的腰身。  
在对方有些惊愕的眼神中，倨傲地抬起下巴。  
“……进来。”

……

一切的性爱都是这样的水到渠成。  
当司的阴茎一寸又一寸地进入千空的后穴时，他们两人同时发出了满足的喘息。  
身体的结合让愉悦感迸发，就连那点微妙的疼痛也转换为了更强烈的快感。

狮子王司覆在石神千空身上。  
他们两人的体型差距不小，石神千空显然处于弱势的那一方。  
尽管他白皙的腹部也覆着一层薄薄的肌肉，但明显和司力与美的结合体不能相提并论。

从石神千空的角度，甚至能看到狮子王司鼻尖的汗珠。  
他们的身体随着节奏起伏，司低沉的嗓音如轰雷一般自他耳边响起。  
千空抓紧司迸发着力量的后背，他双腿缠着司的腰身，后穴不断承受着阴茎的撞击与冲刺。  
阴茎抽插肠肉与龟头撞击前列腺形成的双重快感毁灭了一切理智。  
他们两人像是深陷进情欲中的兽，不知疲倦地撞击着彼此的身体。

“哈……呃……”  
石神千空发出低哑的呻吟，模样格外可口而性感。  
他猫一样的眼睛睁大，瞳孔深处映射的是司透着笑意的眼睛。  
那眼底深处似乎燃着一把永远不会灭掉的火。  
它将燎烧一切，直至情欲冲破堤坝，再无回头的可能。

——

石神千空在情事结束后很快沉沉睡了过去。  
他太累了。  
自意识到石神百夜的死亡后他便压抑疲惫。  
性欲成了他纾解情绪的堤口，也在爆发以后能够沉沉地入眠。

狮子王司注视着石神千空的睡脸。  
他动作温柔地将千空眼角的泪水擦净。  
他们方才激烈性爱时，石神千空克制不住生理反应留下了许多眼泪。  
他似乎终于能够借此将眼泪尽情发泄出来。

千空的睡脸是平静的。  
一如他第一次对石神千空产生旖旎心思的那一夜。  
石神千空足够聪明漂亮，他也因此产生了不该有的朦胧想法，并最终施以情欲的手，将石神千空一同拉入深渊。

每个人都在怀疑狮子王司突如其来的忠诚与留在石神村的目的。  
但狮子王司清楚正如他表面所说的，他是为了石神千空才做出的决定。  
这里的武器会改变世界，但他的理想也可以在这基础之上适当地为千空做出一些让步与改变。但当隐藏在黑暗之处的人性污垢需要被清理时，他会在恰当的时刻出现。

狮子王司的理想从未消失，不如说，在这之后更加的坚定。  
即使这理想是短暂极端而又虚无缥缈的，即使不被人理解，他依旧有这样做的理由。  
只属于年轻人的，无既得利益的理想世界是他一直为之向往的。  
他从来没忘记过年长者带给他的屈辱与刻骨铭心的仇恨，那种妹妹未来死亡而他却无能为力的绝望。  
他不会忘记。

狮子王司用手指轻轻描着石神千空的眉眼。

狮子王司之前一直是这样认为的。  
他和石神千空，稍加磨砺，就会是一对完美搭档。  
而磨砺尚未结束，他和石神千空仍有许多需要调节。  
他的背叛也许会转眼到来，也许又会一辈子蛰伏在黑暗中，悄无声息地腐蚀、去实行他那众人看来可笑的理想。

然而未来还未到来，一切还未成定局。  
石神千空为他制造的温柔乡，司会好好享受。  
尚是深夜，烛火却已经烧到了头，留着余饶的微光，将要熄灭。

石神千空还在熟睡。  
司凑近，鼻尖轻轻蹭了蹭千空的鼻尖。  
少年不适地皱眉，咕哝着翻了个身，露出一大片细密的吻痕。  
司握着千空的手，和对方手指相缠。  
温暖的体温透过肌肤，将司阴郁的念头悉数扫净。

司闭上眼睛，嘴角微微勾起。  
烛光熄灭，留下满屋的黑暗。  
这般静谧的时刻，只听到一道声音：  
“晚安。”

END.

———————这里是看完文章再看感想的分界线—————

肉很短，但这章不在于肉啦。

文是不是看起来还没完结？

但这是我大纲的结局。

因为觉得石神千空不会这么快承认他对狮子王司的感情。

而狮子王司对石神千空的妥协也不可能委曲求全。

他们之间尚未结出爱情的果实，一切还处于飘忽不定的暧昧之中。

这是情欲的束缚亦或者感情的萌芽？

司的背叛又或者有朝一日会成为现实？

一切还尚未得知。

他们之间还有很多事情需要经历和发展。

哈哈哈哈听起来有些不负责任但在我看来是真的完结啦！

谢谢一直追文的小伙伴们的喜欢与小蓝手，感激不尽！

有人追文催更是十分快乐的(*^▽^*)

我们的缘分在此结尾，但未来也许会因为喜欢同样的cp再次结识。

总之谢谢你们的支持！

江湖再见~

**Author's Note:**

> 这篇文章的肉欲是大于爱欲的。  
比起喜欢千空，这个时候的司更在意的是如何让千空为他所用。  
利益大于喜欢。  
当然，也许在这之后司会爱上千空，反之亦然。  
我猜疯狂科学家是不会让司掌控他的，各位觉得呢?  
没有真的肉，是因为当我的氛围定下来时，我觉得司还不会对千空作出失控的举动。  
简单的试探更具有情调。  
当然，更多是因为我太懒了……www  
文章到此结束，希望各位喜欢^ ^


End file.
